The Sun Dragon and Storm Doe
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: This is an Au story. Aegon survived the sack of King's Landing. He was safely delivered into his uncles' arms. Now a man of nineteen years he is sent to Casterly Rock to compete in Tourney for Joanna Baratheon the only living legitimate child from Robert and Cersei. He becomes her personal guard. How will the Sun Dragon react to the Storm Doe that is Joanna? Aegon/ OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

I hope you all love this story. This idea has been in my mind for a while in but over the last couple of days. She has taken over my mind. And her love interest has changed but otherwise, the story would be the same. Please forgive the slightly out of character Tywin in this chapter. This story is dedicated to Arianna Le Fay.

* * *

Aegon practice duel wielding swords with Aero Hotah. He smiled as was able to get the large spear out of Aero's hands. He laughed handing the spear back to him. Aero tousled Aegon light blonde hair. He laughed walking over to his Uncle Doran. Prince Oberyn his other uncle stood near Prince Doran. They were watching him lovingly. They exchanged looks. Every since a maid of their late sister brought the babe to Dorne they were raising the boy to be Sun Dragon King he was born to be. They claimed his name was Aeron Dayne with quickly explained his Targaryen features like his silvery blonde hair and his amethyst eyes. He lived in Sunspear for as long as he could remember. He knew who was really but for safety reason, while Robert Baratheon was still alive he claimed his name to Aeron Dayne. Maester Caleotte approached the brothers. He had an invitation from all knights of Westeros to a tourney to be held in Lannisport in honor of Princess Joanna Baratheon's eight and ten name day. Doran read the letter looking over to Aegon who fought with the sun snakes. Prince Oberyn followed his brother gaze. Doran handed him the letter. He read it, there was more to the invitation they both knew it. Princess Joanna was an incredible beauty or so the story claim. She was the only of King Robert and Queen Cersei to have black hair. Stories claim she could rival her mother in beauty, some even claimed she looked a great deal like her namesake the late Joanna Lannister. Prince Oberyn and Doran exchange a look again.

"He is ready," Prince Oberyn said.

"It is wise my princes," Maester Caleotte asked to know what they were thinking.

"No, but he will do it all the same, Aegon come here my boy," Prince Doran replied.

Aegon walked away from his cousins. He bowed to his uncles presenting them his sword. There were times it was shocking how much like Rhaegar he was. But then again he would smile and they would see their sister in his smile.

"Lord Tywin has asked for a knight from all the lands of Westeros to compete in tourney honoring Princess Joanna. I want you to go and win," Prince Doran told him.

"I will uncle," Aegon replied

Something in Aegon gut told him they would the last time in long while that he would be allowed to be called my real name.

* * *

Joanna woke up in her chamber in Casterly Rock. Her long black curved around her sensual body. Her body was lusted after as she hear so many guard or soldier whisper when they thought she could not hear or when her mother, father or grandfather could not hear. She pulled the red silk robe on, tying it as she walked out on to her balcony overlooking Sunset Sea and part of Lannisport. She looked at the activity that was happening in Lannisport. There was a tournament in honor of her name day. It was being held today in Lannisport. A piece of her long black hair blew across her face in the morning sea breeze.

She was the only legitimate daughter from the union of Cersei and Robert. She figured that truth out by her sixteenth name day. Regardless she still loved them. Well as much as one could love Joffery. He hated her for some ungodly reason. She had never been anything a kind and nice to the terror. And he hated her enough to kill her and she had a scar to prove it. She ran her hand down her right side where a two-inch raise scar was as she thought of Joffery. She keeps that secret inside because what it could mean for her mother and for Joffery, Tommen, and Myrcella. She did not know who their father was but she knew they were not Robert's children. She was lost in her thought of her family that she had not seen years.

"Beautiful isn't," Tyrion said from behind her.

"Hello Tyrion," Joanna greeted turning to look at him

Tyrion walked closer. Her blue-green eyes meet his emerald eyes. She allowed the wind to carry her loose waves of hair in the sea breeze. With the sunlight illuminating behind her she looked even more beautiful than many thought possible with a union between Robert and Cersei. She was a beautiful combination of the two.

"Father told me that he many surprises in store for you today. Knowing father it will all be over the top. Only the best for his dark hair lioness," Tyrion laughed.

"Grandfather only wants what's best for me," Joanna replied.

"That he does, he loves you. The Gods in his eyes gifted him with his wife again with you. He will do anything for you," Tyrion told her.

"I'm sure he loves all of his grandchildren the same," Joanna argued.

"No, you are special," Tyrion said. He placed wrapped gift on her table in her room. She smiled walking back into the room. She sat across from him. She poured him and her, a glass of water wine. He took a sip of it pushing the gift toward her. She took a sip of her wine. She quickly removed the wrapping from the gift. It was a book. Her fingers ran down the spine of the book. It was beautiful. It was Rise and Fall of Targaryen Kings It was leather bond and gorgeously illuminated. "Never let your mind, go dull my sweet Joanna," Tyrion told her.

"Thank Uncle Tyrion I will treasure it," Joanna told him cradling the book to her chest.

"I know you will, I'll leave you to dress. I'm sure Marleina will be in shortly. Making you look even more like the glittering gem of the Kingdom you are," Tyrion said getting up from the chair.

Tyrion walked over kiss her cheek before he left the room. She gave him a huge smile watching him leave the room. She hugged the book to her chest. She looked down at the book. The Targaryen family fascinated her. She wondered what it would like to be on the back of a dragon. But they were long gone from the world. She thought with a sad smile placing the book back down on the table.

* * *

Marleina came into the room. She wore a bubbly smile laugher was clear in her amber brown eyes. Her dark blonde, light brown hair was pin back. She was a beauty from her family even though she claimed she was not. But if you asked Joanna, Roslyn Frey could not hold a candle to her half-sister Marleina.  
"Morning Your Grace," Marleina teased knowing how much Joanna hated being called her grace.

"Marleina must you call me Your Grace," Joanna groaned.

"Sorry Anna comes on let get you dressed for your name day celebration," Marleina said sounding more like her than the robot like your grace thing she heard at the capital.

Marleina pulled out a beautiful sunset color gown. It had a boat neckline. It was made from finest silk in a multitude of colors starting with dark red silk that made up most underskirt. Then came a layer of slightly lighter color until it came to coral pink that made up most of the bodice of the gown. It had a golden belt around her waist. The sleeves and underlayer of the same coral pink that had gold bands that had lions and stags on the band that rest right above her elbows. The outer layer of silk was a golden color that washed over the other color like rays of the sun. After Joanna was dressed in gownMarleina started to work on her hair. She pulled the front back in braids that were braided into a rose at the back of her head. The rest of her long hair was left flowing down around her. Joanna reached out picking up the pendant of a golden lion in an oval with emerald eyes. It was a gift from her mother sent for a sixteenth name day. In her letter, it said that it was one of the triplets. One belonged to her, the other two belong to her mother and her sister Myrcella respectfully. Marleina pulled her hair aside placing the necklace around her neck.

* * *

"Beautiful," Tywin said from the doorway.

Tywin glared at Marleina she bowed quickly exited the room taking the eaten meal out of the room. Tywin eyed her as she left. He moved into Joanna he came over rest his hand on Joanna's shoulders.

"Morning Grandfather," Joanna greeted.

"Morning my little lioness," Tywin greeted. They met eyes in the mirror for a moment. "But you are missing something," Tywin said.

"What," Joanna asked not to know what she could be possibly missing.

"This," Tywin said placing a golden and ruby diadem on Joanna. She looked at herself in the mirror. Now she truly looked a queen and a princess that she was. "It was your darling grandmother's gods rest her soul. She would want you to have it," Tywin told her.

Joanna could see the emotion he was trying to hide from the world in his eyes. She reached up squeezing his hand.  
"I will cherish it," Joanna said.

Joanna stood up hugging him. He hugged her back. Tywin relished in the hug for a moment. Before, he pulled away kissing the top of her.  
"I figured you would I have one more gift for you my lioness, come, my dear," Tywin said.

Tywin ushered her out of the room into the stables where a soldier was holding a lion cub in his arm. She smiled ran over to the soldier taking the cub from the soldier's arms. She noted the gem-encrusted collar and blood red lead.  
"I take it you love her," Tywin joked.

"I love her and you, she is perfect," Joanna said.

Tywin walked over to her looking down at her with the cub in Joanna's arms.

"She is reminding of you of what you are even when you are not with us here. You are a lioness. Your father and mother have requested your return to King's Landing," Tywin told her.

Joanna took a deep breath look down. The last time she was there Joffery nearly killed her. She could still feel the training sword piercing her right side. All she was trying to do was help him. He did not like being corrected. So he took the sword and plunged into her side. If was not for the quick action of Ser Barristan and guards in tiltyard she would have lost her life. It was why she was sent here in the first place after she was well enough to travel under heavy guard and Maester care.

"You will not be going alone my lioness. I will not allow any harm come to you be by another man or family. This tourney is to find the best swordsman in all the seven kingdoms. Once he is found I will pay him to be your personal guard, not a kingsgaurd that way he will never answer to Robert or Joffery," Tywin explained.

* * *

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Joanna sat by her grandfather in the stands. It was considered the royal box. It had Baratheon banners and Lannister Banners hanging from it. Tyrion sat stand down from her. Marleina was standing behind her. Her lion cub Meraxes lay by Joanna's feet. None of the men that competed really impressed her. Many men had come forward wanting her favor. She would look to her grandfather in question. He would just give her a look. There were lord sons and knights from all over Westeros. Joanna's eyes went wide when caught a familiar face in the contestants. She looked over to Tywin. Tywin caught her look taking her hand.

"Jaime is here to compete and take you back to King's Landing. He will not be named as your guard because he is already a kingsguard," Tywin whispered to her the contempt was clear in his voice when said the word Kingsguard.

She nodded her head turning back to the tourney. Ser Jaime road forward stopping in front of their box he extended his lance.

"Princess Joanna, sweet niece may I have your favor," Jaime asked.

Unlike her other siblings, Cersei allowed Jaime around her and close to Joanna. She smiled looked over to Tywin. He nodded his head. She rose from her seat. The crowd waited on bated breath. She tied a black and gold ribbon on a side on the other red and gold onto his lance. He bowed giving her a boyish smile.

"Good luck uncle," Joanna said sweetly.

"I need no luck sweet girl but thank you all the same," Jaime laughed.

Jaime paused for a moment looking at her and Tywin. Tywin had raised her to be a proud lioness. Cersei will be overjoyed at that fact. She was regal and lioness the doe was very much cover-up. He was certain that Tywin had not let her anywhere near the tiltyard since the incident. Jaime emerald eyes locked on Joanna's blue-green eyes. There was something in them that told him that the wild doe still lurked just beyond the surface. He nodded to Tywin and road off.

* * *

Prince Oberyn arrived with Aegon. He looked over to his nephew. Who wore the colors and held the banner from house Dayne. He looked like Rhaegar at the tourney that he crown Lyanna love and beauty. He looked down remembering his sister's heartbreak at that moment. Prince Oberyn pulled Aegon aside. When they were away from prying eyes and ears, he presents him with a sword that would cement his story as a Dayne. It was Dawn. Aegon tested the weight of it going through a training dance. He already had the blade Blackfyre in his possessions.

"When you win today my boy crown who your heart tells you. Many will crown Princess Joanna Baratheon. But remember she may be named an as doe but she is a lioness in doe clothes," Prince Oberyn told him.

"Yes, Ser" Aegon answered.

"Prince Oberyn my brother, Lord Tywin is expecting you," Kevan told him. He eyed the knight by Prince Oberyn side. He looked at the young man up and down. Aegon stayed stone face. He looked every bit like a seasoned warrior. "Who is this?" Kevan asked.

"This Aeron of House Dayne the best swordsman in Westeros. Aeron this Kevan of House Lannister," Prince Oberyn introduced.

"My lord," Aegon greeted before he bowed to them both.

"A Dayne you say," Kevan said

"Yes, late Arthur Dayne cousin," Prince Oberyn explained.

* * *

Prince Oberyn and Kevan head toward the stands. Kevan came to sit near Tyrion. Prince Oberyn sat near them. His eyes lifted to where Joanna sat watching the joist. It was Loras of House Tyrell and Jaime. She was the beauty they described. She politely clapped when Jaime won. Loras still to show his support of Baratheon Family road over offering Joanna a single red rose.

"Happy Name Day your grace," Loras flirted giving her best smile.

Joanna rose took the rose from him. Loras would have kissed her hand if she was no high up. Her marriage was something all of the High Lord wanted for their sons. She was not blind to that fact. Some even conspired with Tywin to get her hand. But the truth was as much as Tywin raise her and treated her like a daughter she was not his daughter. Her marriage would be decided by her father King Robert. It was her duty to marry whomever he chose. No matter what her heart told her. But unlike her mother and her father she believed the vow of marriage. As she turned away; she noticed Prince Oberyn in the stand. The Dornish men rarely travel this far. Prince Oberyn dark eyes met her blue-green eyes. He bowed his head to her. She held her head high and gave him a smile as she took her seat again. A lion does not concern himself with the opinion of the sheep words echoed in Joanna's mind. Tywin had told her that when he took to High Garden. Prince Oberyn could easily see her crown Queen of Love and Beauty. He wondered what truly lurked behind her beautiful looks and eyes. He was not blind there was lioness lurk just beyond the surface.

Aegon was next in the joists. He rode into the tourney center grounds. He eyed the crowds trying to find who he would crown when he won. He came forward to the center royal box. That was when he caught sight of Joanna for the first time. She was politely talking with Tywin Lannister. She smiled at him turning back to the watch the next joist. That was when his amethyst eyes locked with her blue-green eyes. In an instant, he felt like he was hit in gut something was different about her. He had seen his share of beauties in his lifetime. He grew up in Dorne where love was seen as a gift. He had, had his share of them.

Joanna looked at the man before. He was so handsome serious but handsome. He looked a warrior. She tried the recall what house he was from by sigils alone but for the life of her, she could place it. If he was a high lord son she wanted to marry him. Their eyes lock for a long moment. Most of the men by now had bowed to her or asked for her favor. She tilted her head at him before looking over to Tywin. Tywin watched him like a lion ready to strike.

Prince Oberyn caught the stared shared between Joanna and Aegon. There was something more to that look he knew it in his gut. The plan was for Aegon to get close to her not fall under her spell. And when the time was right, kill her. It was all part of Dornish master plan. Now he was not sure that plan would work anymore. But a new plan started to form in his mind. He was not a great planner as his brother but even he could see what could between the two. A marriage between Robert's only legitimate daughter, Joanna and Aegon no one could dispute their right to rule. Those who favor the Targaryen family would have the Sun Dragon Aegon, Rhaegar only son. While those who sided with Robert would have Joanna, the doe that Robert sired.

Aegon coughed bowing to Tywin and Joanna as remembered himself. He did not say a word before placed his helmet on and enter the joists. The joists were easy to win in his mind. The hardest was Ser Jaime. He looked sideways towards the stand where Joanna's eyes were watching him as he unseated Jaime. She clapped but her eyes read shock.

Next came the melee. He could feel Tywin's eyes watching him more intently after every fight he won. It came to the second to last fight for him. It was between Smalljon Umber and him. The man was larger than him in girth. But that worked for Aegon he had the speed to beat him. The swords danced as they fought. He looked sideways catching her eyes. He wanted to impress her. He did a move that would disarm Smalljon and send the sword in his hand. It flew from the air. Aegon easily caught pointing both swords at Smalljon. Smalljon gave up bowing his head in defeat. Aegon swung the Smalljon sword with grace so it was pointing where the handle was where Smalljon could take it.

* * *

Tywin had made up his mind in that instant. This warrior from House Dayne would be his granddaughter protector no matter the cost. He nodded toward Prince Oberyn to come to him. He kissed Joanna head as he exited the box. Prince Oberyn followed suit. Tyrion moved so he was sitting now next to Joanna.

"Well it for sure now," Tyrion muttered.

"What is?" Joanna asked.

"That you will be crowned queen of love and beauty" Marleina answered for Tyrion.

"He is probably married," Joanna muttered being realistic.

"I bet if he is married he would ride right pass his wife and lay the crown of winter blue roses in your lap. Like Rhaegar did with Lyanna," Tyrion told her.

Joanna gave him a look. That said she did not want to take anyone husband. It would be like the tourney at Harrenhal all over again. He coughed trying to cover his laughter. The look he gave him reminded him of look Cersei often wore when she was displeased with Robert.

"Jaime will likely win," Joanna said with confidence.

"I always bet on him, sweet niece but even I can see this knight from house Dayne is the better swordsman," Tyrion told her.

Joanna looked back at the fight. She watched Aegon with interest. He was from the same house that great Arthur Dayne came from. She wondered if he could dual weld like his relative. Even if he was not married a marriage between him and her was now beyond a doubt out of the question. Only great houses married great houses at least daughter did. Tywin had hammered her duty into her since she was here. Her duty was to marry the man; her father told her to without question and to give him children. And gods forbid if all her brother passed to rule.

The last fight was between Jaime and Aegon was a close one. By the end of the fight, they were both sweating from the effort. But in the end, Aegon had won. Everyone clapped as he won. He removed his helmet.

They gave Aegon a crown of blue winter roses to crown the queen of love and beauty. He rode around the tourney center circle looking at the crowd. Jaime watched in distaste. He stopped at the royal box. He took his lance placed the crown of blue winter roses on Joanna's lap.

"I see no truer queen of love and beauty that you, your grace," Aegon told her.

It was the first time that your grace did not seem to bother her. She gave him a huge smile. She placed the crown on her head. Standing up moving closer to the edge of the box, their eyes met. It was clear that desire was in both of their eyes.

"Thank you Ser, may I know your name," Joanna flirted.

"Ser Aeron Dayne," Aegon told her.

"Ser Aeron, come forward," Joanna ordered.

All eyes were locked on them as Aegon did as she asked. Tyrion and Marleina did not know what Joanna was going to do. Jaime growled at the sight of Joanna flirting with a young knight. He had promised Cersei that he would keep her safe. Getting close to a young knight from Dorne was not safe. When he was close enough she leaned forward kissing his cheek. The crowd all cheered as she did that. Joanna then moved to exit the box heading back to Casterly Rock. Meraxes walked with her on her lead. She was flanked by red cloaks. Aegon put his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.

* * *

Prince Oberyn and Tywin were in Tywin's office. Tywin moved behind his desk. Prince Oberyn looked around the room. This was the man that order his sister death and the death of his niece. He had to keep his edge around him. The mask had to stay up if the plan was going to work.

"Prince Oberyn who is the Knight from Dayne," Tywin asked.

"Ser Arthur second cousin Aeron Dayne," Prince Oberyn said offhandedly.

"This Aeron Dayne is he attach to anyone or any your personal guard," Tywin asked.

"Aeron is free as a bird. He does train with my daughters and some of the guards at Sunspear but no he not a guard of Sunspear. When my brother, got your raven asking for the best warrior to compete in a tourney for Princess Joanna name day we both thought of Aeron," Prince Oberyn told him. Prince Oberyn spied a portrait of Joanna painted next to a picture of whom he supposed was late Joanna Lannister. The similarity between the two where uncanny, the two differences was Princess Joanna had black hair and blue-green while late Joanna Lannister had golden hair and emerald green eyes. "She is truly a beauty," Prince Oberyn commented picking up the small portrait.

"Yes," Tywin said as he removed the portrait from Prince Oberyn hands. He wore an unhappy look on his face.

There was a tense silence in the room for a long moment. They both regarded each other. They were both sizing each other up. Tywin was not one to back down he was a true lion.

"I want Ser Aeron to become Princess Joanna Baratheon personal guard," Tywin said laying the cards on the table.

"A personal guard, forgive me why would she need one," Prince Oberyn started to laugh but then stopped when he realized that Lord Tywin was serious.

"The last time she was in King's Landing an incident happened that nearly cost my granddaughter her life. She most return to there I want her protected at all cost. Red guards could follow Jaime, Cersei or Tyrion orders. Kingsgaurds are there to guard the king and follow his orders. Joanna could easily fall to the wayside," Tywin revealed.

"I will speak to him," Prince Oberyn said.

"See that you do," Tywin said dismissing him.

* * *

Prince Oberyn left the room. Tywin looked at portraits of both of his Joanna's. He ran his finger down his late wife face. His eyes linger on his granddaughter's face. She reminded him so much of his late wife it was hard to separate the two. Jaime stormed into his office without knocking.

"What is the meaning of this" Tywin roared.

"Joanna has lost her ever-loving mind," Jaime raged.

"What do think she has done," Tywin sighed.

"She kissed the Dayne knight," Jaime roared.

"on the lips," Tywin asked.

"Well no, on his cheek after he crowned her queen of love a beauty. Regardless he is beneath her she should not soil herself with likes of him," Jaime explained.

"I will talk to her," Tywin dismissed Jaime.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Hope you like this chapter. I do have one question what do you think Robert's and Cersei reaction to "Aeron" Aegon should me?

* * *

Aegon was his tent. He was pacing. Joanna had thrown everything he knew into to question. She was beautiful that was beyond a question. He had seen beauties from Lys and all over Essos. How could her green-blue eyes hit him the gut like she did? Then she kissed him she wasn't a doe a simple kill. Prince Doran had drill into him that Lannister and Baratheon where evil and traitors to the Targaryen family. Joanna's eyes hide so much beyond her beauty. They were calm like right before a Storm. That was what she was a Storm Doe with lion's blood. Every time he pictured what Prince Doran wanted him to do. He became sick to his stomach. The image of her lying on the cold ground with her blood spilling around her from a sword wound with him standing over her with a sword soaked with her blood. He could not do it knew in his heart he could not kill her no matter the cost. Prince Oberyn came in watching him pace.

"Aeron," Prince Oberyn said waking him from his visions.

Aegon turned and looked at him. He had look on his face that Prince Oberyn could describe was confusion. He came forward placing his hands on Aegon shoulders.

"I cannot do it," Aegon told him.

"There is another way," Prince Oberyn reassured him.

"How uncle Doran told me it was the only way," Aegon whispered.

"A marriage between the two of you," Prince Oberyn told him.

"We both know that King Robert will never agree to a Dayne marrying his only true daughter. And even less so if he knows I'm a Targaryen," Aegon said heatedly.

Prince Oberyn pace away from Aegon he went over pouring himself a goblet of wine. He took a long drink of it. He walked back over placing the second goblet in Aegon hands. He looked him in the eyes. He tilted his head. Aegon was trying to figure out what his uncle wanted him to do. Aegon took a drink of the wine.

"King Robert is not always going to be around. You need to get close to her still and I have great news for you. Lord Tywin wants you to be Princess Joanna's personal guard. What do you say," Prince Oberyn told him.

Aegon nodded his head. It would be torture to watch her fall in love with someone else but he would do his duty. Seven hells it would be torture to be near her and not able to act on his desire for her. But he would do it.

* * *

Joanna sat in her chambers getting ready for the night feast in her honor. She was dress in a lovely plum color gown with a silver belt with stags and lions dancing around her waist and on the bands above her elbows. Her hair was down in loose waves with an amethyst and silver diadem held in place with jeweled hairpins and braids. Marleina had just left the room giving her a moment to herself before she had to be at the feast. Meraxes sat by the fireplace eating her meal of meat. Joanna turned as heard boots approaching her door. She smiled as she saw her grandfather.

"Grandfather," Joanna greeted

Tywin came into the room shutting the door. He came over to her. He pulled out a seat across from her. She eyed him and he looked at her. The silence lasts for a long moment. Before, Tywin took Joanna's hand.

"Jaime told me you kissed Ser Aeron from Dayne," Tywin said displeased.

"I did," Joanna said standing up walking over towards her balcony.

She did not understand what the big deal was. It was a chaste kiss on the cheek as a reward. Yes, he was handsome but she knew her duty and lust would cloud it. She looked out on Lannisport where the tents were at. Tywin followed her out there.

"Joanna," Tywin started.

"A lion does not consider itself with the opinions of the sheep," Joanna retorted. She looked at him. Tywin saw it then the lioness he wanted to create in her. She was more of a lion than Jaime ever was. Jaime wanted people to think he did not care what people said about him. While Joanna really did not care what people thought of her? Tywin moved next to her placing his hands on the railing near her. "It was a chaste kiss on the cheek. I never have been named queen of love and beauty by anyone that was not family. He is handsome grandfather. I will not lie to you say I'm not attracted to him but I know my duty. I will not stray from it," Joanna reassured.

"Good, he will be your personal guard," Tywin told her.

Joanna nodded her head looking back to the sunset sea. Tywin kissed the top of her head before he turned to leave the room. She turned and looked at him for a moment.

"I except you at the feast shortly child," Tywin told her.

"I'll be along in moment grandfather," Joanna replied.

Tywin left the room. Joanna let out a loud sigh. She steeled herself for the onslaught of well-wishers. They were all trying to buy her favor. While she did know she had quite held on her grandfather and her father she knew she really had no control at all. She walked out of the room. She was flanked by two red cloaks and Ser Jaime. He took her arm linking arms with her.

"Niece," Jaime said.

"Ser Aeron Dayne will be my personal guard. I know you are displeased with the fact that I kissed him. But I expect you help him adjust to life in King's Landing," Joanna told him.

"I would not sure that is a Dayne at all," Jaime told her.

"Who else who he could be," Joanna questioned him.

"I don't know but be on guard around him. I only want to protect you, child. I failed your mother once I will not do so again," Jaime told her.

Joanna thought about what he said to her. They entered the main feast hall the room was filled with so many faces. She looked around the room looking for Tywin or Tyrion. She spied Marleina talking to Tyrion. She leaned up kissing Jaime cheek. Before, she heads off in their direction.

* * *

Tywin caught her halfway over to Marleina and Tyrion. He took her arm leading her over to a group of foreigners. They bowed to Tywin in respect. She eyed the group each had dark hair and tan olive skin tone not seen in Westeros which left let little doubt they came from Essos.

"Malaquo Maegyr, may I introduce my granddaughter Joanna Baratheon," Tywin introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness" Malaquo said then he took her hand kissing the top of it. He motioned toward his family. She looked down the line as he introduced him. She did not understand why they, they were even here. "This is my wife Vella, our son Thoren, and finally our eldest child, Talisa," Malaquo introduced.

Talisa and Joanna eyed each other. They did not like each other in an instance. Talisa had a fake smile on her face as she greeted Joanna. Thoren and Vella bow slightly to Joanna. Thoren even went so far as to kiss the top of her hand like his father do.

* * *

Joanna turned away from them walking with Tywin as he heads up the head table where he sat down left to her. She sat in the center. She looked over to Tywin as he took a sip of his wine.

"Why are they here," Joanna asked.

"They need my support. They are from Volantis. He is one of the Triarchs of Volantis. They are from the tiger party. They are the old blood of Volantis. His daughter wants to study medicine and I will allow her to learn here in exchange for my money to support them," Tywin explained to.

"So they are our pawns in the great game," Joanna asked.

"Yes my brilliant child," Tywin said kissing the top of her hand

* * *

.

Talisa looked over to the high table later that night. Thoren was dancing with Marleina. Thus far the only person that she saw Joanna dance with was Ser Jaime and Prince Oberyn. Malaquo came over to his daughter as she glared at Joanna as she laughed at something Tyrion said.

"Daughter, why the sour face," Malaquo asked.

"What makes her so special that men clamoring for her attention," Talisa said bitterly.

"She is royalty Talisa, a princess and unwed. If Thoren was older I would have him doing the same. Princess Joanna Baratheon is everything we need to maintain our position. While you stay here learning your healing arts. You will do everything that Lord Tywin ask you hear me no questions," Malaquo demanded.

Talisa looked again to Joanna as Prince Oberyn came over to her he was opening flirting with her. She smiled at him playfully flirting back. It was clear to Talisa that Joanna was a bitch and spoiled one at that. As much as Talisa hated it she wanted to be Joanna's place. She would be a princess or higher if she had a way. She was in her mind more beautiful than Joanna could ever hope to be.

* * *

"Your Grace, it is no surprise that Ser Aeron named you as queen of love and beauty" Prince Oberyn flirted.

"Thank you Prince Oberyn, and thank you for your wonderful gift and for traveling thus far from your home to celebrate my name day," Joanna said graciously.

"May I formally introduce you to your new guard princess," Prince Oberyn asked.

"I would like that," Joanna said.

* * *

Prince Oberyn left to fetch Aegon. Aegon was talking to Ser Jaime it was heated conversation. Aegon looked over as Prince Oberyn approached.

"Ser Aeron Princess Joanna would like to meet you," Prince Oberyn told him.

"Yes, of course, my prince, Ser Jaime" Aegon said as left the conversation.

He knew that conversation was not over in the least. It was clear that Jaime did not buy the story that he was Dayne. And he would not until he had proved it. In truth, Aegon was thankful that Joanna had such protector beyond himself.

* * *

Joanna touched Tywin arm getting his attention from his conversation with Mace Tyrell. He looked at her with a questioning look. She looked down at her plate for a moment. Tywin eyes soften as his hand lifted her chin.

"What is my little lioness," Tywin asked.

"I would like to dance with Ser Aeron Dayne if will not cause problems," Joanna told him.

"You are lioness my dear and do lion care about opinions of sheep?"Tywin asked.

"No," Joanna answered.

* * *

Aegon approached the head table. This was the first time besides the kiss she had given to him that he saw her up close. She was breathtaking. There was a fire that lurked beyond the depths of eyes and soul.

"Your Grace, may I present Ser Aeron of House Dayne," Prince Oberyn said.

"Your Grace," Aegon greeted.

"Ser Aeron," Joanna said with a beautiful smile.

Aegon locked eyes with her. He knew in a moment he would shock not only his uncle by his action but most like most people in the room. But knew he had to do it. He looked at Tywin. Tywin looked at him in a questioning look. Tywin knew that he was about to do something. Aegon drew Dawn from his side. The Red cloaks closed in around Joanna. Jaime went to move closer to protect Joanna. Aegon turned sword so it horizontal and placed in front of Joanna. Before, he dropped to his knees before her.

Jaime if had any doubt he was a Dayne was put to rest when he saw that sword. He looked up Arthur Dayne and knew the sword he carried that was Dawn. It was the same sword that Aeron Dayne now laid before Joanna. Tyrion, who was now talking with his brother, gasped as he saw the sword come out. Tyrion eyes met Joanna's across the room. She looked shocked and afraid of what was going to happen.

"Princess Joanna, I am yours. I will shield you back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and new," Aegon vowed.

Joanna looked sideways to Tywin who looked quite pleased with this event. Her eyes landed on Tyrion. Who slowly mouth the words that she had to say to accept him. Oberyn looked at his nephew in shock. It was one thing to swear to protect her in private but in front of everyone was another altogether.

"I vow you'll always have a place in my home and at my table and I promise to ask no service of you that will bring you dishonor. I swear it by old gods and the new. Arise Ser Aeron," Joanna said she started off timid but by the end, she had the confidence of lioness she was.

Aegon and Joanna met eyes as he placed his sword back in its home. He moved to stand beside her on the right. She looked up at him she did not know why something in her gut told her that he reminded her of the stories of Targaryen kings.

* * *

The next morning Aegon and Jaime were getting ready to leave for King's Landing. They had come to a rough truce after Aegon pledging his sword to Joanna. The wheelhouse was nearly completely packed. Marleina came into the room walking over to the wheelhouse. She stepped inside she was carrying Meraxes. Jaime moved to make sure all the preparation were done before Joanna came down.  
Aegon looked around the stable. He spied a black stallion who pawed the ground. He was a beautiful horse. He walked over brushing the horse nose. The horse went to bite him.

"Balerion behave," Joanna teased. Joanna came over to stand next to Aegon. She petted the horse nose. She smiled at the animal as he playfully nudged her. She produced an apple for him to eat. She was dress in gold and black riding clothes. It was still a lovely dress. Her hair was down in loose waves. She looked at Aegon with a smile. "He is beautiful isn't he," Joanna said.

"He is. Balerion?" Aegon asked.

"He was a gift from Grandfather on my fourteenth name day. I named him Balerion, my father was not happy but he let me all same. For some reason, the Targaryen family fascinated me. I would have loved to see a real dragon. Not the skulls that in King's Landing; but a flesh and blood one, imagining soaring through the sky on one of their backs. Balerion here is the only way I get close enough to feel free," Joanna confessed.

Jaime came back before Aegon could reply. He walked over opening Balerion stall. He looked over to Joanna. He gave her a playful look on his face.

"So my sweet niece ridding or ridding," Jaime asked motioning to the wheelhouse.

"Ridding," Joanna said.

Balerion was quickly saddled. Jaime helped onto Balerion back. They started moving toward King's Landing. Aegon rode beside Joanna on the long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Quick note: I realize that there may be some confusion in this chapter I will explain all in due time. When you picture Lyarra picture Daenerys. A thank you to Kenka for pointing out a out of character moment for Lord Varys. I have since revised this chapter to make him more in character. Anyway on with the story…

* * *

Joanna rode into King's Landing Marleina sat across from her. Meraxes lay by Joanna's feet in the wheelhouse. Her long black hair was in a loose braid down her back. Her blue-green eyes peered out on the city that was once her home. Marleina eyes were wide she only ever seen Lannisport and Twins. King's Landing was quite larger than both of them. Ser Aeron rode on his stead by the wheelhouse side. On the other side of wheelhouse was Ser Jaime. Joanna pulled the curtain closed as they rode pass flea bottom. She was dressed in a jade-colored traveling gown. It had beaded lions and stags on the band around her waist. Joanna rested her head against the back of her seat.

"Are you alright Anna?" Marleina asked noticing Joanna face.

"Yes, Marleina. I am fine just this place does not seem like home anymore," Joanna told her.

* * *

Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen stood on waiting on the wheelhouse to coming into the stables. Joffrey looked like he rather be anywhere but there. Myrcella and Tommen were happy to see Jo again. Her letters were only so much. Cersei was excited to have her daughter back in her arms. Lord Jon Arryn stood a step down from Cersei. The Hand of King Pin was worn proudly on his doublet. His wife stood nearby him looking sourly at the scene before her. Her little Robin was ill again. She much rather be with him than waiting for another spoiled brat of a princess of Robert's and Cersei. The rest of the small council was there standing on the sides. Robert came out with Lancel following behind him with his wine as the wheelhouse rolled into the stables. The red guards rode into the stable first. They were followed by the wheelhouse surround by two guards Ser Jaime and Aegon. Cersei eyes went wide as she spied a man that looked eerily similar to Rhaegar ridding next to the wheelhouse. Ser Jaime and Aegon stopped dismounted and bowed before the royal family before. Ser Jaime crossed to the wheelhouse opening the door. Joanna disembarked first with the help of Jaime's hand. Cersei eyes went even wider at the sight of her daughter that looked so shocking like her mother. Marleina came out next with Meraxes. At that Tommen and Myrcella eyes went wide. Lord Varys caught eyes with Aegon as he dismounted. The Martells could not be that stupid to place Aegon in Robert's sights.

"Is that a lion?" Tommen whispered.

"Of course it not" Joffery shuffled.

"Joanna, my little doe," Robert said moving forward.

"Father," Joanna said with happiness in her voice.

Joanna met him his huge hug. He lifted her off her feet. She returned the hug with laughter reaching everyone ears. He spun her around her feet off the ground. She turned back into the little five years old that he used to throw in the air; when Cersei was not watching. Cersei frown this was not the outcome of her being sent to Casterly Rock that she hoped for. She walked over to Jaime. Her eyes were on Aegon who was watching Joanna like a hawk.

"Who is he?" Cersei asked.

"Ser Aeron Dayne, your daughter sword and shield," Jaime muttered.

"I never agreed to that," Cersei said.

"Father did," Jaime said like it was meant to be.

"And I did, you think I'll let what happen to my little doe happen again," Robert roared as he fixed Cersei with a single look.

"Father," Joanna tried to defuse the situation.

"Why do we need another Kingsguard," Cersei argued.

"Mother Ser Aeron is not a Kingsguard or Red Cloak as Uncle Jaime has told you he is my personal guard and my sword and shield. He swore his loyalty to me and me alone in front of all at the feast for my Name day at Casterly Rock," Joanna explained.

Cersei moved over to her daughter. She hugged the living reminder of the dream of her life she could have with Robert. She knew that her daughter now could be a lioness beyond the outward appearance of doe. It was a deadly combination. She let her daughter go leading her over to Myrcellaand Tommen. Tommen ran forward hugging her leg. Myrcella did the same with her other leg.

"Are you home for good Jo," Tommen asked looking up at her.

"Well, for now, Tommen sweetheart. I'll marry someday and will have to go to my husband's home," Joanna told him.

Joffery glares her and lets out a noise of discontent at her babying Tommen. Myrcella looked at her older sister with hopeful eyes. To have someone to help her with her lessons help her deal with things that girls dealt with. And take Joffery torment away from both of them.

"It nice to see you Joffery," Joanna greeted.

"You too Joanna," Joffrey growled out because he had to.

Joffery turned to leave. Tommen ran over to Marleina who had Meraxes. His eyes were wide at the sight of lion cub. Cersei left following Joffery trying sooth him.

"Myrcella, Tommen," Cersei called for her other children.

They both turned and left with Cersei. Joanna walked over to Marleina, Aeron followed her. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the greeting party on her. She turned with a smile as Jon Arryn walked over her. He bowed to her slightly not as deep as he bowed to the king but deep enough to show her that he knew something.

"Lord Arryn, it pleases me to see you such good health," Joanna said.

"My Princess looked how you have grown. You are more beautiful than your mother. A true doe of Stormlands; it pleases me to have you back in King's Landing. I wish to speak to you later in private," Jon Arryn told her.

"Send for me later my Lord," Joanna told him.

Lord Baelish came over next. He made her skin crawl. He bowed to her kissing the top of her hand. She forced a smile as she returned the well wishes. Lord Varys came over he looked between her and Aegon bowing to them both it seemed.

"Welcome back to King's Landing," Lord Varys told them.

"Thank you Lord Varys how are your little birds," Joanna asked thinking he was talking to her alone.

"Well my princess," Lord Varys answered.

Robert came over placing his arm around her shoulders. He headed back into the keep. Marleina and Aegon and the rest of the Kingsguard followed. He was happy to have his little gem back. Lord Varys looked at Aegon hardly as he departed with Joanna.

* * *

Once they were at Joanna's old chambers. Robert kissed Joanna forehead. He had told her about the changes that happened here since she was gone.

"I'll have a maid draw up a bath for you my sweet. The rooms across the hall will be your Ser Aeron," Robert told her.

"Thank you, Father," Joanna said.

"Think nothing of it, "Robert said kissing her on the crown of her head. Joanna walked into her old room. He turned and looked at Ser Aeron. He sized the man up and down. This was his daughter grand protector bought by Tywin freaking Lannister. "Ser Aeron a word my boy," Robert called for him to follow him

Aegon looked over to Joanna. Her eyes were wide Ser Barristan Selmy took up the guard in front of her room. He nodded for Aegon to follow the King. Aegon bowed deeply to Joanna before he took off after King Robert the man that murdered his father.

* * *

Robert sat in a meeting room across from Aegon. They both were sizing the other up. There were Kingsgaurds everywhere. Aegon was trying to see how this drunk of man could have killed his father.

"So you're a Dayne?" Robert asked.

"Yes your grace, Arthur was my second cousin," Aegon told him.

"Arthur was a great warrior. It was a pity we were on different sides. He sided with those Damn Targaryens," Robert stated. He motioned for Aegon to sit. Aegon sat down took a drink of wine Robert offered him. Their eyes met. "At least you're not another godforsaken Lannister," Robert joked.

Robert took a drink of his wine. Aegon did as well. The stoic mask that he had to cover any haltered that he for this man. This man glorified what he did to his father.

"Tell me boy, have ever killed a man?" Robert asked.

"Yes, your grace," Aegon told him. Robert motioned for him to continue. Aegon took a deep breath and slow recounted where he learned to dual wield swords. "I warded off to the Martells. They sent me to Essos when earning my Ser title. It was a second son I never learned his name. He came at me in when I was Lys. I drew my sword and he drew his. I got his sword out his hands and removed his head with both swords while he was still standing," Aegon told him.

Aegon was thinking about how he would love to remove Robert's head. They met eyes Robert had a smile on his face.

"Did the Martell ever tell you how it all started?" Robert asked. Aegon shook his head no. They did not ever give him exact details. Robert looked off as if he was remembering something or someone. "Lyanna, it all started with her. I loved that woman. I was going to marry her. Rhaegar kidnapped and rape her. I just wanted her back. I killed the man that took her but it could not save Lyanna. I kill him every night in my dreams. I did not think I would ever love again until Joanna and Steffon were born. I was away at a hunt. Then Steffon fell ill and died. We nearly lost Joanna then. But my little doe was stronger than that illness. It was like have a little Lyanna back. I let her ride a horse when she was five years old. I thought her how to shoot a bow and was teaching her how to hold a sword and weld one if needs be. Cersei hated it. But what did I care? I had little wild doe. Then Joffery plunged a training sword into Joanna's side. It was like losing Lyanna all over again. It pains me to think of lying still breathing shallowly dead to the world as Maester worked on her. I can still smell the blood as I came into her room. They looked at me with a grave look on their faces. I knew in that instant I could not keep her safe here. But now she has you and you will protect her with your life," Robert told him.

"I will I swear it by the new gods and by old," Aegon swore.

* * *

Lyarra Snow long silvery blonde hair fell around in the Godswoods. She stood looking up at the Hearttree in falling snow. She had grey white fur top heavy cloak over shoulders of her gown. She had heard of twin brother Jon was off sparring with Robb and Theon. She had gotten away from her Septa. Arya tried to do the same but she knew that her half-sister was not as skilled as her as escaping her sewing lessons. Lady Catelyn Stark did not like or care for Lyarra or Jon. She turned to see her father approach her with a frown on his face.

"Lyarra," Ned said.

"I come to pray, Father," Lyarra said.

"It is not safe for you to be out here alone child," Ned said kissing the top of her head.

"Why do I look different father?" Lyarra questioned.

"You are smarter than I give you credit for. Your and Jon's mother was Ashara Dayne. Her brother, Arthur, had the same silvery blonde hair that you have. They both had the same purple-blue eyes that you have," Ned told her seating on a fallen log near the Hearttree. He patted the spot next to him.

"Then why are we not a Sand," Lyarra questioned seating next to him.

"For my brother's honor and memory I could not name you Sands. You were our only piece of him I had left. Your father was Brandon Stark he loved Ashara when we focused on Lyanna and Rhaegar. When I returned Dawn to Starfall, Ashara greeted me with both of you. She was lost in her grief for the loss of my brother and her brother. And she begged me to take you and Jon with me. Brandon betrayed his betrothal to Catelyn Tully when he fell hard for your mother. Jon doesn't know this. He told me he wishes to go to the Wall. And I do not have the heart to stop him," Ned explained to her placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Starks have served at the Wall for centuries," Lyarra repeated what she heard for all her life.

"Yes, they have," Ned said with a smile. He kissed the crown of her head. "Your life will be changed by having the Stark surname. You could marry a high lord, not just a farmer. I'll write Robert about it now," Ned told her.

* * *

Later that night, Aegon found himself out in the Tiltyard. He left Dawn in his room. The only sword he had on his person was Blackfyre. There was no one else around only the light of torches lit where the dummy was as. He was fighting the dummy as imagined Robert in place of the dummy. He had come out his meeting with Robert with more questions then he cared to have. He knew he could not kill the man as much as part of him wanted to. And by the seven gods, part of him really wanted to for what he did to his father. But he could even see it the man's eyes he loved Lyanna. And he did it all for her. Part of him hated that woman. A woman he never met and would never meet. If it was not for her his mother and his sister would still be alive. But at the same time, his mind came to Joanna smiling face when he won the tourney. He knew that Joanna would likely never come to be if his father and Lyanna had not run away together. He was out a breath he stepped forward resting his head against the dummy.

"Troubled," Lord Varys question quietly.

Aegon turned and looked at Lord Varys dropping Blackfyre. Lord Varys gave him a knowing look as his eyes fell to the sword long since lost. He thought it was Aegon now he knew with a doubt; that Joanna's shield and sword as Rhaegar's son Aegon Targaryen.

"Just cannot sleep is all swing my sword relaxes me," Aegon told him.

"It must be hard being back in the place that has such meaning for you," Lord Varys questioned.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Aegon lied.

Aegon leaned down picking up his sword; placing it back in its home. He turned and started to walk away from him heading back toward Joanna's and his chambers. Lord Varys knew at that moment that Aegon was battling with himself. He was torn. The Martell plans for him had run into a snag and that snag was a beauty with long raven black hair with the blood of the Targaryen enemies.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Thank you for all your support.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

Prince Doran sat in one of the many sitting rooms in Sunspear. Aero stood by his side. He had just heard the word that his brother had returned. He looked up as Prince Oberyn entered the room. Prince Oberyn looked over at his brother taking a seat on one of the sofas. He reached for a piece of fruit that was sitting on a plate. His eyes found his brother's questioning gaze.

"Well how did it go?" Prince Doran asked.

"As well as we thought it would go," Prince Oberyn told him. He leaned over taking the pitcher of wine. He poured himself a goblet. When he went to take a drink his brother stilled his hand. He gave Prince Oberyn a hard look urging him to elaborate. "Aegon is now the personal guard of Princess Joanna Baratheon," Prince Oberyn started.

"Good," Prince Doran said thinking his plan was going to plan.

"It will not work," Prince Oberyn said bursting Prince Doran bubble.

"What do you mean," Prince Doran growled.

"He has fallen for her charms. Even I have to admit she is a beauty; More so than Elia or even that whore Lyanna. Her face could launch a thousand ships," Prince Oberyn told him. Prince Doran looked unamused. Prince Oberyn paused trying to think of the best way to break the news of Aegon pledge. He decided that it was best to come out with it. "He bowed before pledging himself to her. He, not just her personal guard but now he is her shield and sword if need be," Prince Oberyn told him.

"How could he be so stupid? She is a beauty have no doubt but does he forget that her father murdered his or that it was her grandfather that order the death of Rhaenys and Elia," Prince Doran raged.

Prince Doran finally looked over to his brother. He lounged there sipping on his wine eating fruits, meats, and cheeses; as their master plan was now in tatters. How in the seven hells can he be so calm? Aero looked between his princes in shock.

"How can you be so calm," Prince Doran roared.

"This could be better than we hoped for. A true king only bows before his queen," Prince Oberyn muttered.

The word slowly started to sink into Prince Doran mind. He pictured Aegon and Joanna together. This could work this would do everything their original plan would do but no one could dispute there right to rule. Now their fate rest on Aegon skills at wooing Joanna, now he prayed that his time in Lys studying the art of Love God was well worth it.

* * *

"Your Grace slow down" Aegon demanded.

Aegon ran after Joanna as she ran through the tunnels in King's Landing. Her long black hair was pulled up in a twisted updo. Her dark teal heavily jewel-encrusted gown flowed behind her. The jewels were around the scoop neckline of the gown, bottom of the bell sleeve, a belt on her narrow waist and bottom of the gown. Her laughter filled the tunnels. He was out of breath when he came to open chamber. His eyes fell on all the dragons' skulls.

"As much as my father hates them he could not destroy them. I use to spend hours down here just staring at them. Wondering what they truly look like not just their skulls but them. Mother tells me I'm obsessed with them as father is but how can you not be. They are magnificent," Joanna said as she touched Balerion skull.

Aegon stared at her as caressed the skull. He moved over her his body had a mind of his own. The attraction between them had been like a moth to the flame. He could not help himself. He could easily picture her as his wife and queen if the gods willed it. He cupped her chin making their eyes meet each other. Her blue-green eyes glittered like gems as she stared up at him. His amethyst colored eyes locked with her eyes. He was taking in every detail of her face as if she was going to disappear before him. There was lust in her eyes. It was well hidden but even so, it was there. He knew he had to tell her the truth and soon.

"Joanna," Aegon started.

"Ae…."Joanna started.

Aegon could not help himself pressing his lips to hers. Soon they were lost in a passionate kiss. Her hands rested on his chest. His hands roamed into her twists that hanged down to her waist.

A noise caused both of them to break apart. Joanna looked up at him with shock on her face. Her lips were flushed a red color. This was the first time she had let lust cloud her judgment. She looked down catching her breath. She was stealing her core before she looked up him. Looking every bit her mother's daughter.

"That cannot happen again," Joanna told him.

Joanna turned to leave the tunnels her mind still on that kiss. As she walked her hand went to her lips. She knew there was something different about Aeron Dayne but she knew that their relationship could never go farther. And she had made a promise to herself that she would only love her husband as duty demand of her.

Aegon just stood there dumbstruck. If this was lust and passion his father felt for Lyanna. He understood why his father did it. He knew in that instant that he would do anything for Joanna. He would happily give up the Iron Throne just to have her in his arms.

"Uncles what have you got me in to?" Aegon questioned aloud.

* * *

Joanna made it back to her room. She was pacing her room. Her mind was still on the kiss. Meraxes watched her mother pace. She was eating a plate of raw meat. A knock sounded at the door. She was greeted by two of Kingsguards. They looked at her and her up at him. Before, they parted allowing her mother to enter her room. Cersei made her way over to two chairs near the fire. Joanna glared at the two Kingsguards before she shut the door.

"I noticed that Ser Aeron is not at your door," Cersei commented.

"The man does have to eat, mother, I am in my chambers alone. I doubt anyone would dare harm me," Joanna said implying the only one that ever hurt was her brother.

Joffrey was difficult, to say the least. But that did not mean he was dumb. Even he had the smarts not to attack her in her own chambers. As much as Joffrey hated he would not do that in King's Landing.

"Joffrey will be our king one day. You should respect him," Cersei told her.

"And what kind of King will he be, Mother?" Joanna asked.

Cersei looked over at her lioness of a daughter. It was clear there was more than just a pretty face. There was the Lannister backbone to her. Or as Robert would say she was willful because Our is the Fury. She smiled over to Joanna motioning for her to sit next to her.

"Your duty is," Cersei started.

"To marry and produce children for my husband. That will be chosen by father for the good of the Kingdom. I know," Joanna told her.

They exchanged looks neither of them said anything for a moment. As much as Cersei loved Joanna, she was still Robert's daughter. No amount of Lannister training could change her. Robert had left his mark on her besides her having his black hair and his blue eyes. Marleina came into the room to bring cakes and wine. She poured both of them wine. Joanna and Cersei took the goblets of wine taking a drink.

"What her name?" Cersei asked.

"Marleina of House Frey grandfather thought once I flowered I need a ladies maid. So he wrote to Lord Walder Frey who sent Marleina to Casterly Rock," Joanna told her mother.

"Hmm, a Frey she is such a pretty child for a Frey," Cersei said looking at Marleina.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Marleina said bowing deeply to Cersei.

Marleina then left the room. Joanna could hear her let out a huge sigh of relief as she exited the room.

"It pains me I was not there for you on your special day,"

Cersei said. Joanna and Cersei met eyes. Joanna reached over taking her mother hands. It was one of the few days she really wanted her mother. As much as she hated her father and favored her brothers and sister she knew that Cersei loved her too. "Permit me to share some womanly wisdom with you now. The more people you love the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children. On that front, a mother has no choice," Cersei told her.

"Thank you mother," Joanna told her.

Cersei smiled standing. She came over to Joanna. She hugged her shoulders. She kissed the crown of Joanna's head. Joanna looked over to her mother as she left the room. Cersei paused for a moment. Joanna sat there looking at the flames. It was in that moment perhaps Joanna was really the best of both of them. She was doe when she needed to be but a lion lurked just beyond the surface.

* * *

Robert sat in his office. He looked over at Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle. Lord Arryn had taken to his bed. He had collapsed in the small council chambers. Pycelle had just seen him in his chambers. A raven letter sat on Robert's desk. It was a letter from Lord Eddard Stark requesting that Lyarra Snow is made Lyarra Stark. Robert had no problem with it. In fact, for his friend, he would do one better. Lyarra Stark would be newest ladies maid to his Joanna.

"Lord Arryn has fallen ill with a fever your grace," Pycelle told him.

"Will he live?" Robert asked.

"Only time can tell, he is in the gods hands now. I have done all I can do," Pycelle told him.

* * *

Aegon made his way to Joanna's room. He had gone to tiltyard to work out what he wanted to say to her. He pounded on the door. Marleina opened the door. Allowing him to enter the room, Joanna just came out behind her dressing divider. She was dressed in a gold gown with black roses and red roses are sewn on its bodice. Her lion necklace was proudly on display. Her long hair had just been taken down. Joanna nodded for Marleina to leave the room. Aegon dropped to his knees in front of her as Marleina shut the door.

"Your Grace, please find it your heart to forgive me for my transgression," Aegon started.

"There is nothing to forgive Ser Aeron. I am as much as I hate to say it, I am as much to blame as you are," Joanna told him.

"You haunt my dreams. I know I long for something that can never be," Aegon told her.

"The same with me," Joanna said longingly.

"Then perhaps we can continue it in secret," Aegon suggested.

"You know I must marry another man," Joanna told him.

"I cannot not have you even if it's only for a time," Aegon told her.

Joanna dropped down to her knees so she was eye level with him. She looked in his eyes before pressing her lips to his. It was kiss that showed all the longing that both had for the other. They pulled apart breathless.

"A lion doesn't care for the opinions of the sheep," Joanna told him.

"Is that a yes, "Aegon told her.

"Yes good Ser it is a yes," Joanna laughed teasingly.

Aegon rose to his feet lifting Joanna off her feet. His lips met hers. He pulled apart. He looked into her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Joanna, there is something I have to tell you…" Aegon started.

Right when he started to talk, a knock sounded at the door. Aegon reached for his sword crossing to the door. He opened the door right when Joanna came to stand behind him. It was Lord Varys he was carrying a heavy-looking chest. He bowed to Joanna but something in his eyes told her it was not just her that he was bowing to. They moved aside for him to enter. He placed the chest on the bench by Joanna's bed. Aegon shut the door knowing that there were always watchful eyes and ears in the red keep.

"What is this Lord Varys," Joanna asked.

"A gift, for the future queen of Westeros," Lord Varys told her knowing his words had dueled meaning.

"I'll only be queen if Joffery and Tommen die," Joanna muttered.

"All the same open it," Lord Varys told her.

Joanna eyed the chest. Her tongue danced over her full bottom lip. She moved forward only to be stopped by Aegon. He looked at Joanna with a look was protective one. She tilted her head at him.

"I'll open it my princess who knows what in it," Aegon told her.

Joanna nodded her head she knew that many people want her dead. Joffery was among them. It was the reason for Kingsguards and red and gold cloaks that protected the Red Keep. Aegon moved forward kneeling in front of the chest. He pulled a dagger from his boot placing by the chest to be in range if he had to use it. Part of him prayed that his uncles would not be so stupid to attack King Robert's little doe or Lord Tywin's lioness granddaughter that were one and the same. But this had all the makings of one of their gifts. He removed the lock opening it in a flash grabbing the dagger prepared for it to be a serpent. But he was shocked to see resting in finest silk three dragon eggs, one black with swirls of blood red and on edge on each the scales, one golden with bronzed swirls and lining each scale and one jade green with silver swirls and lining each scale. Joanna came forward when she caught the look on Aegon's face.

"Are those," Joanna asked.

"Dragons eggs, your grace, from the shadowlands beyond Asshai the age has turned them to stone but they are still beautiful," Varys told her.

Joanna came forward touching the golden one. Her eyes traveled to Aegon's face as looked at them in awe. He never saw one in his lifetime. This was things his family was known for. His eyes traveled to Joanna's as both of their hands brushed the black egg. Aegon could feel the heat radiating from the eggs.

* * *

Later that evening, Joanna sat at family dinner. Aegon stood behind her. His eyes locked on her back but everyone and while he would look across the table where Joffery was sitting. Joffery was next to Cersei while Joanna sat near Robert. The family ate their meal in silence.

"Joanna I found you a new ladies maid," Robert told her.

"Father I'm sure Marleina is enough," Joanna tried to tell her father.

"Nonsense, I say you need another one and you will have one," Robert told her.

"Thank you father," Joanna replied.

Tommen looked at his sister with hopeful eyes. He was fascinated with Meraxes since he saw the lion cub.

"Jo do you think your lion cub can sleep with me tonight," Tommen asked.

"I don't see why not," Joanna told him.

Suddenly, a guard came into the room. He made his way over to King Robert. The man whispered frantically in Robert's ear. Robert downed his goblet of wine in instant his face going pale as a sheet. He nodded to the guard. The guard left the room. Robert turned to look at his family in question.

"We will be heading North in two days time," Robert told them getting up.

They all rose when Robert got up leaving the room. Joanna sat down as he left the room. Something happened that bother her father deeply. She looked over to her mother.

"May I be excused," Joanna asked.

"Of course my little doe," Cersei said.

Aegon followed her out of the room. Joanna found her father in his seating room. Jaime stood at his door along with another Kingsguard. They parted for her to past. Joanna nodded for Aegon to stay at the door.

"Father," Joanna called.

"He is dead," Robert told her. Joanna came over placing her hand on his shoulders. There were tears in her eyes and she knew also in his. She knew who he was in a moment of seeing her father tears. And she knew the only reason they would head north was to get Lord Eddard Stark to be his hand. "He was like a father to me," Robert said.

Joanna had no words to take away this hurt. They both just stood there looking out at night sky. Lord Arryn was dead no words could change that.

* * *

Ned Stark sat in the Gods wood cleaning his sword ice when Catelyn came into the woods a letter in her hands. He turned slightly to look at her.

"All these years, and I still feel like an outsider when I come here," Catelyn stated.

"You have five northern children you're not an outsider" Ned laughed.

"I wonder if the old Gods agree," Catelyn asked looking to around

"It's your gods with all the rules." Ned joked

Ned looked at her as she fiddled with the paper in her hands. He could tell something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry my love" Catelyn stated

"Tell me."

"There was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him. I know he was like a father to you"

"Your sister, the boy"

"They both have their health, gods be good," Catelyn said before sitting next to Ned. She paused for a few moments letting Ned take in the news. "The raven brought more news. The King rides for Winterfell with the queen and all the rest of them."

"If he's coming this far north... there only one thing he's after"

"You can always say no Ned"

* * *

What do think of Joanna's and Aegon relationship start? How should she find out the truth and what should her reaction be? And Dragon names are welcome. I hoped you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

* * *

Cersei stood in the cove of the throne room. Her eyes were on the sister of seven as they prepared Jon Arryn's body. There was a worried look on her face. Ser Jaime approached her.

"As your brother, I feel it is my duty to warn you, you worry too much. It's starting to show," Jaime told as he leaned against the railing with her.

"And you never worry about anything. When we were seven we jumped off the cliffs at Casterly Rock. 100-foot drop into the water you were never afraid," Cersei said.

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father. We are Lannisters, Lannister's don't act the fool," Jaime said.

"What if Jon Arryn told someone," Cersei questioned.

"But who would he tell," Jaime question.

"Baelish tells me he asked to speak to Joanna upon her arrival," Cersei told him. Jaime looked at her for a moment. He thought about Joanna. He gave Cersei a look that said he was not sure if Jon Arryn did not tell her. "My husband," Cersei said.

"If he told the king both of heads would be skewered on the city gates by now. You don't think that Robert's precious doe would not tell her father if she knew the truth," Jaime paused. Cersei looked at him for a moment. They both meet each other eyes. "Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know it died with him. Robert will choose a new hand of the king. Someone to do his job while he fucking boars and hunting whores or is it the other way round and life will go on," Jaime told her.

"You should be hand of the king," Cersei told him.

"That's an honor I can do without. Their days are too long, their lives are too short," Jaime said.

* * *

Joanna sat the gardens of King's Landing. Her long dark hair was down loose. She was dressed in a black high neckline gown and had stags and lion sewn into the bodice in dark grey thread. It had bell sleeves. It was one of her mourning gowns. She knew that she would only have two days to mourn Jon Arryn. What he told her could not be true, could it? Could her mother really be fucking Jaime? And, were Joffery, Tommen, and Myrcella Jaime's children? She knew that they were her half-siblings but to be Jaime's was another matter altogether. Meraxes laid by her feet. She looked up at her new mother wondering what was wrong. She could tell her mother was upset. Aegon stood nearby. He did his best to comfort her after she left her father but there was only so much he could say about the man he did not really know.

"My Princess, may I have a word with you alone?" Lord Baelish asked.

Joanna looked at him. Then her eyes went to Aegon's. He nodded his head. He would not be far behind them. He would give them enough distant but he would be close at hand. Joanna rose linking arms with Lord Baelish.

"My deep sympathies princess, I know you were close to the man," Lord Baelish started.

"He helped raise me when father was disposed. He took me to see the Vale," Joanna told him.

"I am worried about you princess," Lord Baelish told her.

"Why," Joanna questioned.

"I'm not sure your guard is all he seems," Lord Baelish explained.

"Explain that comment Lord Baelish," Joanna demanded.

"He just looks so much like the Targaryens," Lord Baelish told her.

"Lord Baelish did not the Dayne family also known for their silvery blonde hair and purple eyes. Your very question him could cost him his life. I do not need you to tell be hearsay," Joanna said in a huff. Lord Baelish looked like he was about to say something else. But he was fixed with a glare from Joanna. "Make such a suggestion again Lord Baelish and I will see your head removed from your body," Joanna threatened.

"You don't have the power to do that," Lord Baelish told her.

Joanna looked to the left and then to her right and right in front of them. There were red cloaks and gold cloaks and kingsguard. All who were loyal at the very least to some part of her family if not to her. She looked again at Lord Baelish dropping his arm.

"I don't?" Joanna questioned.

Lord Baelish looked around him. And he knew in an instant that if he pressed her that she would get her wish. Joanna walked away with her head held high. As if Aeron was a Targaryen. They were long since gone from this world. The only one she knew of was cross the narrow sea and much older than Ser Aeron. The only one that he was close in age to would be Aegon the baby that was killed before she was born. Aegon met her halfway noticed the rage in her eyes.

* * *

Once Aegon and Joanna were alone in her chambers, she nodded for him to shut the door. Marleina had packed much of her trunk for the journey North. Meraxes went over to her bed lying down by the fire. Joanna sank into one of the chairs near the fire. She was still trying to wrap her mind the gall of that man. He was a snake. Aegon looked at her she had not said anything since she left Lord Baelish side. There a rage he never had seen her before. There was deadly look to her eyes. She motioned for him to take the seat next to her. He did so reluctantly.

"Joanna, are you going to tell me what he wanted. It looks like you would like to kill him," Aegon questioned.

"That because I would like to he power hungry snake," Joanna said looking at him. She paused for a moment. Aegon did not know what to say to make things better so he stayed silent. "He tried to convince me that you are a Targaryen. Which, of course, I rebuked. It's funny really that, that man would sink so stoop to such lengths," Joanna told him with laughter at the end of her statement.

Aegon said nothing. Joanna giggled at Baelish outlandish claims. He had no proof besides that Ser Aeron had the same looks like them as did the Dayne family. Aegon ran his tongue across his tongue. Besides, from what she remembered of Lord Baelish he liked to cause chaos. It wasn't until she noticed that Aeron was looking everywhere but at her. Did it start to sink in that it could be true?

"It is funny right," Joanna repeated disparate that he would agree with her.

"Joanna," Aegon started. By the tone of his voice, she knew something was not right. She shook her head. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She looked at him disparately begging him with her eyes to stop this charade. " He is telling the truth," Aegon told her.

"No, No, " Joanna said got up pacing away from him. She was in denial. Before the hurt and rage from him lying to her took hold of her. "You lied to me," Joanna roared.

Aegon got up at that point. He needed to stop her before she caused more guards to come. She kept evading him yelling that he lied to her. She was consumed with rage. She had been made a fool. She had let her guard down and she was deceived. She truly liked him and was it all a lie. Was he just like everyone else that was attracted to her, was he using her. Aegon finally caught her arm. She turned into his arms slapping him across his face. He deserved that. He leaned down capturing her unforgiving lips in his. Her hands hitting his chest and they kissed in a rage and lust filled kiss. He deepened the kiss his hands lovely cupped her face. They were both lost with so many emotions. He continued to kiss her until she melted into his arms and all the rage had left her body. Her hand gripped the edges of his doublet. He pulled away looking into her eyes. They were rimmed in pink and more blue than green. But was cut him right to the core was the hurt look them and doubt in them. He silently made a vow to any and all the gods that could hear him. That he would never be the cause of that hurt look again. Seven hells he would do everything in his power to prevent. And he would kill any that cause that look again her eyes.

"Joanna, my real name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Elia Martell," Aegon confessed.

"How is that even possible, you were killed by Ser Gregor Clegane," Joanna asked.

"My uncles never went into great detail with me. But from what gathered, Kari a nursemaid to Queen Rhaella stayed in case my mother had need of her. When the sack of city happened, Kari swapped me with servant's son. Then she left the city with my mother's permission. My mother told her to take me to her brothers, my uncles Prince Doran and Oberyn. I may have lied to about my real name was but everything I have told you about me is the truth," Aegon explained.

"You really are a Targaryen," Joanna said in awe. She smiled up at him. She leaned up kissing him softly. She paused in the kiss when a sense of dread filled her. Aegon looked down at her as all color drained from her face. "If my father finds out, oh Gods," Joanna muttered.

Aegon kissed the top of her head. He pulled into his chest giving her comfort. She looked up him in awe of what he was. They met eyes as he looked down at her.

"He won't remember I'm a Dayne," Aegon laughed at the end.

"This is no laughing matter, one wrong move," Joanna started sounding a little bit like her mother.

"You worry too much my little storm doe," Aegon told her as he pulled her into another kiss.

"And you don't worry enough for you don't know my father," Joanna told him.

Aegon pulled her closer to his chest. Joanna held him like he was going to disappear in front of her. She melted into his protective embrace. Aegon leaned down kissing the top of her head.

"What going to happen with us," Joanna muttered into his chest.

"We will continue like before just now you know who I am really. And I promise by the old gods and the new there will be no more lies between us," Aegon vowed.

Joanna broke out of his arms. She crossed the room to where the chest with the dragon eggs where rested. Aegon watched her as she struggled to lift the chest. He came over to help her with laughter shine in his amethyst eyes. As he was in reaching distance to her she thrust it into his arms.

"Take them," Joanna started looking up at him.

"I cannot they were given to you," Aegon told her.

"They were meant to be yours. They are your family sigil. Aegon I am giving them to you," Joanna said.

Aegon put the chest down before, he pulled her back into his arms. It the first time he heard his name on her lips. He never wanted to forget this moment. He kissed her again. His hands roamed the back of her gown as her hands explored his broad shoulders. He pulled away for a moment resting his forehead against her forehead. He grabbed her hand bring it to his lips kissing her knuckles. Their eyes were locked with each other's eyes.

"All I want is you," Aegon told her.

* * *

Most of Winterfell stood waiting for the king to arrive. Rickon stood next Catelyn. Catelyn was standing next to Ned then Robb then Sansa than stood by Jon in the back with Theon. Catelyn looked around noticing that Arya was missing.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked.

Ned looked at her for a moment wonder the same question.

"Sansa, where is your sister"

Arya came running with a helmet on her head. Ned stopped her.

"Hey...Hey…hey what are you doing with that on?" Ned asked takes the helmet off her head.

Jon Snow smirks. Ned hands they helmet to Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Go on," Ned said to Arya.

Arya made her way down the line.

"Move," Arya said shoving Bran.

They procession started to file into Winterfell. Sansa smiled as she saw Joffery. Robb looks at his sister then the Joffery who was wearing a smirk. The carriage carrying the queen and her younger children came in. Joanna rode in side saddle on Balerion with Aegon on one side and Ser Barristan on the other. Lyarra eyes caught sight of Aegon. He had the same silvery blonde hair purple eyes that she had. Robb, Jon and Theon eyes went wide at the sight of the beauty on horseback. Joanna long hair was loose around she was wearing a blue traveling gown. Her eyes caught sight of Robb, Jon, and Theon. She gave them a flirtiest smile and a little wave. Only to heard Aegon growl at her doing that. She turned and gave him a look that coy in nature. It was that moment that Robert rode in. When he rode in they all dropped to their knees. The stable hand runs on taking the reins for the king and another brought on a ridding block to help him down. King Robert got down and walked closer to the knelt Ned. He motions for them to stand.

"Your Grace" Ned said

"You got fat," King Robert said.

Ned looked down at him in a way to so said not more than you. They both laugh and embrace. Then the king moved on to Catelyn.

"Cat," Robert said hugging her

"Your grace," Cat said

The king rubbed Rickon hair before he came back to stand in front of Ned.

"Nine years… why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north for you, Your Grace… Winterfell is yours" Ned Stated

Cersei decent the steps of the carriage looking around the place with slight discuss. Aegon dismounted helping Joanna down off Balerion. His hand may have lingered longer than necessary. Robert moved down the line.

"Who do we have here? You must be Robb. My you're a pretty one. Your name is?" Robert said as moved down the line greet each of them.

"Arya" Arya answered.

Robert moved down to Bran.

"Show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier," Robert said as Bran showed him his muscles.

Cersei made her way over to Ned.

"My queen" Ned said kissing her hand.

"My queen" Cat greeted her as she bowed her head.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects" Robert ordered.

"We've been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait" Cersei tried to reason with him.

"Ned" Robert ordered.

Ned followed her father to the crypts. Cersei looked over to Joanna. She was waiting for Marleina to come with Meraxes. One her lion was in her arms. She made her way over to Catelyn.

"Lady Stark it is an honor to be in Winterfell," Joanna said.

"Thank you and you are," Catelyn told her.  
"Princess Joanna Baratheon, Lady Stark" Joanna told her.

Robb and Jon and Theon looked in shock. That was Robert's daughter. She was breathtaking. She was nothing like what they thought she would be like. They knew he had two daughters but they never imagine that one of them would be that beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

I just wanted to say Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all of you.

* * *

Catelyn looked over to where Robb stood transfixed by Joanna. This was a possible match her boy. She took Joanna's arm turning her to introduce her to her son.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Robb Stark heir to Winterfell," Catelyn introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lord," Joanna said like a true queen. She paused looked over to her ladies maid and her lover/ guard. Catelyn eyed Aegon like he was a ghost. He had the same feature of Lyarra. Aegon hand rest on the handle of Dawn. He watched Joanna like a hawk. Robb took a hand kissing her knuckles. Joanna gave him a flirty smile. She quickly sent Aegon a glance. She loved teasing him with her playful flirts. "Allow me to introduce you to my ladies maid and my guard," Joanna said.

"Guard," Robb questioned.

"Well really sworn sword and shield as well personal guard. Ser Aeron Dayne, Ser Aeron Robb Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark. And this is Marleina Frey," Joanna explained.

Robb eyed Marleina up and down for a moment. She was very pretty. Her long golden hair was tied back neatly. She bowed deeply to them. She gave him a smile as she rose up. Robb took Joanna's arm leading her over to the rest of his siblings. Joanna leaned closer to him as the wind cut through her traveling gown.

"The North, from what I've seen, is beautiful," Joanna said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Robb flirted.

Joanna giggled at that and at the fact that she could hear Aegon growling. She looked over her shoulder to see the look on his face. He looked like he wanted to kill Robb. She turned back in time to be introduced to all the Stark children bastards, including and their ward Theon Greyjoy.

* * *

Once in the crypts Ned and Robert walked in time with each other.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Ned asked.

"One minute he was fine and then it burned right through him, whatever it was…I love that man" Robert said.

"We both did"

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at sixteen. All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what" Robert commented.

"Aye," Ned laughed.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not his fault I didn't listen" Robert laughed.

They came to stop deep in the crypts. They were both laughing. Robert turned to look at Ned.

"I need you Ned; down at King's Landing not up here where you're no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you Hand of the King." Robert stated.

Ned looked sideways for a moment in shock then dropped down to his knees.

"I'm not worthy of the honor" Ned stated.

"I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up…" Robert started. He motioned his hand tap Ned on the shoulder to get him to stand up. Ned rose to his feet. "You help me win the Iron Throne now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our houses" Robert finished.

Robert turned went farther into the crypts. Ned quickly let the shock wear off then quickly followed him. When they were walking at the same time as Ned remembered that Robert had one elder child a girl, Joanna.

"What of Joanna," Ned asked.

"I cannot part with her just yet. I just got her back. Sorry, no man is good enough for her in my eyes. I have legitimized Lyarra as you asked and doing one better. I'll have Lyarra as ladies maid to Joanna. She will be the center of the court and will find a good husband," Robert told him.

Robert walked deeper into the crypts. Ned looked at Robert in shock. He never wanted Lyarra being forced to come to King's Landing. Robert had taken that away from.

They came to stop in front of Lyanna grave. Robert stepped forward placing a feather in Lyanna stone hand. Ned was still processing the information it was now all his call.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked. Ned looked down for a moment. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her." Robert continued

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs" Ned stated.

"She belonged with me. In my dreams, I kill him every night." Robert stated touch Lyanna's stone statue face.

"It's done; Your Grace. The Targaryens are gone."

"Not all of them," Robert said gravely.

* * *

Joanna was pinned up against a wall in her chambers by Aegon, as he dominated her with a kiss. Her hands crawled at his back. His hands were cupping her butt. She pulled away panting as he attacked her neck.

"Who do you belong to," Aegon growled into her neck.

Joanna shook her head telling him she was not to going to say it. He continued his attack on her neck. She bit back a moan. Finally, her hands pulled his head away from her neck. She looked into his eyes they were both panting.

"You, only you," Joanna told her.

Aegon pressed his lips back onto her in a passionate dominating kiss. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. His hands started to explore her body that covered in her gown. There were fire and a dragon possessive nature in his eyes.  
Right at that moment, Marleina came into the room. She gasped in shock to see Joanna and Ser Aeron lock in a passionate embrace. She looked down. It was enough to wake them from the passionate kiss. They both looked at Marleina in horror. If they were found out any numerous things could happen.

"I should have guessed Anna," Marleina said finally.

"Leina you cannot tell anyone," Joanna said

"As if I would it to romantic, like the stories and songs a knight falls for a princess," Marleina laughed.

Aegon moved to kiss the top of Joanna's head. She gazed up at him lovingly as he moved forward bow right before he was out of the room. He took up guarding the door. As the door shut Marleina let out a squeal.

"Anna let's get you ready for the feast. Your Mother her grace wants you to look every bit the southern princess," Marleina told her.

"Then we must," Joanna laughed.

Marleina pushed Joanna behind the dressing divider. She started to help her undress. She pulled out a mostly purple gown. It had scooped neckline with golden long under sleeves. The outer sleeves of were a sheer dark purple. They had beaded bands above her elbows before the fabric belled to the ground. The sheer dark purple silk met under her breast was a gem cover belt rested. Above the sheer dark purple fabric were gold stag and lion sewn on it with gold beads. The rest of the gown was made a purple satin gown.

"I had a talk with Lyarra," Marleina told her.

"Lord Stark bastard daughter," Joanna asked.

"Yes, it seems that she is to be your new ladies maid," Marleina told her.

"She cannot replace you, Leina you know that," Joanna reassured her.

Marleina closed the back of the gown. She smiled at Joanna's sweet nature. They moved over to her dressing table to start Joanna's hair. She started to work on Joanna's hair. Until Joanna's hair was in a halo of braids and twist with some of her long hair down in loose curls.

"You look like a true queen," Marleina commented.

"But I will never be queen Leina," Joanna said.

"You will, I know you will I don't know how but I do know that you will be queen in my bones. You will a better queen than Joffery ever will be," Marleina laughed at the end.

Joanna laughed with Marleina. They met eyes through the mirror. Joanna rose walking over to where mead was resting to refresh them from their journey. She poured herself a glass. She slipped on it. She thought more about Lyarra Stark she guessed was her name now. She did have the same silvery hair and purple eyes as Aegon. Part of her wondered if she was a Targaryen too.

"I'll like to speak to Lyarra," Joanna told Marleina.

Marleina nodded her head. She bowed before she left to get Lyarra for her mistress. Joanna walked over to fireplace seating in a chair by it. Her hand stroked Meraxes fur.

* * *

Jon was in Lyarra rooms. She was dressed in finer clothes than normal. He watched his twin with fascination. She looked more like a true lady than a bastard child. Not that Ned ever treated them wrong but Catelyn did not care for either of them.

"What this I hear about you going south?" Jon asked.

"What father told me is I am going to be a ladies maid to Princess Joanna," Lyarra told him.

"With beauty like hers she likely a brat I shocked father agreed to it," Jon said.

"You were taken with her when she rode in on her black stallion," Lyarra laughed at Jon. Jon sank into her bed. Starr, snow white direwolf pup, was lying by the fire. Lyarra walked over rubbing her ears. "From what Marleina has told me, she is nothing like that. She is truly Robert's daughter a wild doe with a lion beauty. She will protect me, Jon. Besides with you at the Wall I will be alone," Lyarra told him.

"Who told you," Jon started.

"Father," Lyarra told him. Jon looked at her as he thought about what her life would be like if she stayed here. She was right. "Besides, I am a Stark now. Father told me that Robert agreed. The last name Stark will get you nowhere at the Wall," Lyarra told him.

"You are right it won't. But you will have a better life with it. It doesn't mean I have to like it," Jon said.

"Jon," Lyarra said shocked.

A knock sounded at the door. Jon walked over opening the door. He was shocked to Marleina standing there. Lyarra walked over looking at Marleina.  
"Marleina what can I do for you," Lyarra asked.

"Joanna would like to speak with you," Marleina told her.

Jon and Lyarra exchanged looks. They were shocked that Marleina had referred to the princess by given name without any fancy titles. From what they had seen of Joffery and the Queen they were all about their titles. Before, Lyarra moved forward walking with Marleina towards Joanna's chambers.

* * *

Lyarra eyes landed on Ser Aeron standing at Joanna's door. She wondered what warranted her to need a personal guard. Marleina smiled at him with knowing smile. Aegon looked at Lyarra knowing that she could blow his cover if one wrong thing was said.

"Ser Aeron it seems we shared a family," Lyarra told him.

"We do?" Aegon questioned not knowing what she was talking about.

"I am Ashara daughter," Lyarra told him.

"Making you my third cousin," Aegon lied automatically. He smiled at Lyarra. He looked behind him to the door. "We will talk more I'm sure Lady Lyarra. Joanna is expecting you," Aegon finished opening the door.

Lyarra stepped inside she spied Joanna sitting by the fire with her lion by her feet. She was drinking some mead. She looked over to Lyarra as the door opened. Her blue-green eyes met Lyarra purple eyes. She motioned for her to take a seat next to her.

"Lady Lyarra," Joanna greeted.

"Your Grace," Lyarra started.

"None of that, you can call me Anna or Joanna. I told you are to be my newest lady maid," Joanna said.

"I am," Lyarra answered.

Meraxes came over to Lyarra wanting her attention. Lyarra pet the lion head. She was shocked at how laid back Joanna seemed.

"That is Meraxes," Joanna told her.

"If it agreeable to you I have a direwolf pup name Starr I would like to bring her with me," Lyarra told her.

"A Stark without their direwolf that will never happen on my watch," Joanna told her.

"If this too forward please forgive, but are you attracted to my brothers," Lyarra asked.

"Only if you answer my question," Joanna started. Lyarra nodded her head. Joanna smiled. She truly wondered if Lyarra was Targaryen. "No, it was a game between my guard and me. I made a vow to only love my husband. And my father will pick him. I sure in due time I will marry. I not saying your brothers are not attractive. Any woman would be lucky to have them. My question to you do you know who your parents are," Joanna asked.

"Yes Joanna, I am the bastard daughter of Ashara Dayne and Lord Brandon Stark. Jon is my twin but he doesn't know. I guess it would hurt Lady Catelyn more to know that Brandon betrayed his promise to her and her image of him than for us be Lord Eddard children," Lyarra told her.

Joanna knew she needed to talk to Aegon soon. Lyarra being an actual Dayne was dangerous. She looked over to Lyarra.

"You look sad," Joanna told her.

"My twin is going to wall soon," Lyarra told her.

"And you don't want to be parted from him just yet," Joanna questioned. She would love to see more of the kingdom. Also, that only placed that last known Targaryen in Westeros was Maester Aemon was. It would a touching reunion for Aegon to be able to talk to Aemon. "What if I told you I would like to see the Wall? I plan to head North with my Uncle Tyrion to see it. Meaning you would be coming with me," Joanna told her.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

An: I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have another charater in my mind. I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Joanna made her way through the halls of Winterfell. Aegon was following behind her. She came to her father's room. Two King's guard looked at her they allowed her to approach the door. She knocked on the door. Lancel opened the door he bowed deeply before her.

"Who is it?" Robert yelled drunkenly.

"Princess Joanna, your grace," Lancel stuttered out.

"Joanna my little doe come in come in child," Robert called to her.

Lancel bowed allowing her to enter the room. Robert came over to her guiding her to the table in his room. He poured her goblet of wine before taking the seat across from her. He noticed Aeron standing at the door. As much he felt he was the best protector of his daughter he did not trust him. He was bought by Tywin regardless if he vowed to protect her. He gave Lancel and look he bowed quickly leaving the room closing the door. He looked into her eyes.

* * *

Robert, younger stronger and not the drunk he was now, came into the room with stags head and many pelts. He entered nursery where Cersei was at. She was cradling one child in her arms while a nurse cared for another child. Both had dark hair he could see that now. Jaime stood near his sister looking at the child in her arms.

"Husband," Cersei greeted.

"Wife," Robert said. He motioned for the servants to bring in the pelts. The nurse came over handing him a baby. It was a tiny little thing with dark curls. "Two," Robert questioned.

"A boy and girl," Cersei told him as she lovingly cradled her son by Robert.

Robert looked down at the child. Her little fingers curled around his much stronger finger. He looked down at her in awe.

"Lyanna," Robert muttered.

"Joanna for my mother, and Stefan for your father," Cersei told him.

* * *

"Father," Joanna said waking from his memory.

Robert shakes his head taking a drink of his wine as he regarded his precious doe. She had grown up and grown up into a beautiful woman. She was worthy of the title of Queen of Love and Beauty and the title of Princess.

"What is it my doe," Robert asked.

"I have a request for you," Joanna asked.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"I want to go to the Wall see the edge of our kingdom," Joanna asked.

"I don't know," Robert said.

"I know you just got me back but Father do really believe mother would let me go this far north again. There would be Seven hells to pay if you were to chose Lord Eddard son Robb for my husband," Joanna reasoned.

"He would be a good choice," Robert started.

"I have no doubt of that, but really want to be that far from me," Joanna said.

"No, besides Sansa will be married to Joffrey," Robert told her.

"Is that wise," Joanna asked worried for Sansa safety.

"He will grow up sooner or later," Robert told her.

"Like how he demanded a guard when I returned to you with one," Joanna argued.

"Joanna my doe you are really my daughter," Robert said with a laugh.

"Our is the Fury," Joanna said with a smile.

"You will go to The Wall if you truly wish. But you will obey your guard to the nines. No questioning him. Your life will be on the line until you reach King's Landing again," Robert told her.

"I will father," Joanna said.

"Come let go make merry and hopefully convince Lord Stark to be my hand," Robert laughed.

* * *

Lyarra walked over to Robb. He looked shocked to see her there. He never the less got made a spot by him. She smiled looking at Theon who looked like he was about to say something crude but stopped for Lyarra sake.

"Don't get me wrong Lyarra but why are here?" Robb asked.

"I'm a Stark now and a lady in waiting to Princess Joanna. I have every right to be at his party. Lady Catelyn cannot do anything about that" Lyarra told him.

"You are a Stark?" Robb asked in shock.

"Yes, father wrote King Robert and asked for me to make a Stark so I find a good marriage," Lyarra told him.

"So Lyarra what is Princess Joanna really like," Theon asked raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Joanna is actually quite a lovely and kind person. She is not at all like what I thought she would be," Lyarra told them.

Joanna walked in on Robert's arm. All the music stopped and everyone rose as he entered the feast. Cersei smiled as she saw her daughter was the picture of a southern princess. Robert headed up to head table. He motioned for the music to start. Joanna took a seat near Tommen and Myrcella. She laughed at something they said. Ser Aeron was not far from her. His eyes were ever watchful of her. Robb and Theon's eyes and mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Joanna in a figure-hugging southern gown.

"You stand no chance," Lyarra muttered taking a drink of her ale.

"What do you mean," Robb and Theon said at the same time.

"She will only love the man she is married to," Lyarra told them.

"What about her flirting with me," Robb asked her.

"A game she plays with her guard to get a rise out of him," Lyarra told him.

"So she not attracted to me," Robb said defeated.

"I'm sure if her father chooses you as her husband she would grow to love you but for now no. Not that I blame her. She is really a pawn for power. Whoever marries her is part of the royal family and most men see her a thing to be won not a person," Lyarra said.

* * *

Later that night, after Tommen and Myrcella were off to bed along with Bran, Rickon, and Arya. Joanna sat by Aegon not really saying a word. They were just taking comfort with the other presence. Her eyes landed on Joffery who looked over to Sansa. Sansa blushed and smiled before excitedly talking to the maid by her side. Joanna noticed the smug smile on Joffery face. She let out a loud sigh. Aegon took her hand under the table giving her hand a squeeze; showing her that he was by her side. Her eyes then fell on her father who was drunk he was with drinking wench with large breast. He was lusting after her. Joanna took a large drink of her mead.

"I will never do that to you," Aegon whispered in her ear.

Joanna gave his hand a squeeze thankful that she had his support. She leaned slightly into Aegon chest. He placed his arm around her pulling her closer. Everyone was focusing on other things them the pair of them.  
Robb eyed the pair for a long moment. Lyarra was still by his side but was joined by a Marleina. They were talking excitedly. Robb truly enjoyed Marleina's company.

"So, Marleina Ser Aeron is a Dayne?" Robb asked.

"Arthur second cousin I believe. He is a wonderful swordsman. He won a tourney for the right to be Joanna guard. No one excepted him to plead his life for hers but was truly a wondrous thing to watch," Marleina said.

"They seem quite close," Theon commented.

"I would hope they would be. She needs to depend on him to protect her and not betray her. It takes a great deal of trust. Especially when one's own family has hurt them already," Marleina told them.

"Someone hurt her," Robb asked shocked.

"It was before I served her, it is the reason she lived at Casterly Rock. I don't know what happened. But she only recently returned to King's Landing," Marleina told him.

Robb watched the two with interest. He knew there was something beyond just trust between but he did not know what. He saw it in the way Aeron eyes lingered on her ever when she was away from his side. There a lust in his eyes it plain to see a man.

"Jon going to the wall," Lyarra told Robb.

"What are you talking about," Robb asked looking back to his sister.

"Father told me, that why Uncle Benjen is here," Lyarra nodded over to where Ned was talking with Benjen. Joanna was now dancing with a Lannister soldier. They keep a respectful distance from her body not at all like Robert and the barmaid. Lyarra's eyes found Joanna dancing. "She promised me to take me to the Wall so I don't have to say goodbye to him yet," Lyarra told him.

"She wants to see the Wall?" Robb asked not at all expecting something like that from Joanna.

"That does not surprise me, My Lord. Joanna always wanted to see most of the Seven Kingdoms. She was born in the Crownlands, she spent times in the Stormlands, and Vale, and she was raised in the Westerlands, and Lord Tywin took her to the Reach around ten and seven name day. The North and Dorne are the only two places she has not to stay at length. Now that she is in the North why not see the edge of her father kingdom," Marleina said.

Robb looked back over to Joanna she was now dancing with her guard.

Aegon had broken the dance with Lancel off. He spun her around causing her to laugh with merriment. Cersei eyes moved from Joffery who was staring at Sansa to her eldest daughter who was now dancing with her guard. There was something that did not sit well about their dancing. It was closer than when she was dancing with Lancel. Cersei eyes went to Jaime. Nodding toward Joanna, he let out a sigh. He made his way onto the dance floor. But was cut off when Robb tapped Aeron on the shoulder.

"May I cut in," Robb asked.

"Certainly my Lord," Aegon said tensely.

Robb and Joanna started to dance together. It caused a lot of eyes on them. Joanna tried to forget the eyes on her just enjoy the feast. She was sure if she showed any interest in Robb her fate of marrying Robb would be set in stone and no urging of her mother would stop it. The only blessing was too lost in his drink to notice that the eldest children of house Baratheon and Stark were dance close together.

"You are a wonderful dancer," Robb commented.

"Thank you, my Lord," Joanna said.

"Lyarra tells me that you flirting with me was game between your guard and you is that true," Robb asked.

"It is true. I do find you attractive Robb may I call you Robb," Joanna started. Robb nodded his head. She smiled at him a real smile. "No hard feelings. I would hope we can be friends. I would like to have a true ally in this crazy world. Much like are father had," Joanna told him.

"A marriage is not an ally," Robb laughed.

"No a marriage is a union between two parties. I learned from my parent marriage that not friendship and trust is not always the case in marriage," Joanna said revealing the truth she learned.

Robb spun her around his eyes landing on Robert feeling up a maid as they turn his eyes then landed on Queen Cersei who sat stoic watching her husband. Robb thought about what Joanna said until the song stopped. Robb, at the end of the song, took her hand kissing the top of her knuckles.

"Friends, Princess," Robb said looking up at her with his Tully blue eyes.

"Friends, Stark," Joanna said look at him with her Baratheon blue-green eyes.

* * *

The next day, Joanna was in the tiltyard with Aegon. He was helping with her sword work. She wanted to learn more about swordplay. He hit her with practice sword when let her guard down. She growled at him. He playfully laughed at her but all the while trying to teach her. Her long black hair was tied back in a simple braid down her back. She was dressed in tunic and fur line cloak and pants. She knew there would be hell to pay if her mother found out about her last venture but her father would love it.

"Try again," Aegon told her.

Joanna tried the movement again. He stopped. He walked behind her kicking her legs farther apart. Then his arms came around her adjusting her stance. He took her body through the motions again with him flush against her back. He looked around seeing no one around. He placed a kiss on her neck as they went through the motions again.

Robb, Jon, and Theon headed into the tiltyard. Jon's eyes went wide when he spied the Princess with practice sword in her hands. What in the seven hells was she doing here? Surely she would be like Sansa the image of the perfect lady.

"Good," Aegon told her.

Joanna smiled at him. She stopped placing the sword back down when noticed Robb Jon and Theon.

"You know how to wield a sword," Theon asked in shock.

"Theon wasn't it. Until my brother came along I was the sole heir to the seven kingdoms. It is common for heirs to be thought how to fight. Mind you my skills with sword always left something to be desired," Joanna said.

"Well, you are welcome to watch us train. Maybe you can learn something by watching," Robb suggested.

"Thank you, Stark," Joanna laughed.

She moved over to where Aegon was standing. Joffery came out to the Tiltyard looking very smug. He challenged Robb to fight but the moment that Robb offered him a training sword.

"Why not use live steal," Joffery laughed.

"Joffery father would not approve," Joanna said drawing his attention to her.

"Sister, what are you doing out here," Joffery spat at her.

"They offered to show me their skill with weapons perhaps you can beat Lord Theon with a bow," Joanna offered.

"A king would not…" Joffrey started.

"A king would be well versed in all weapons," Joanna quoted her father.

The Hound hid his laughter at the interplay between the two siblings. Joffery grudgingly took the bow trying to shoot the target. He missed the target completely. Joanna let out a small laugh. He growled at her throwing the bow at her feet.  
"I like to see you do better," Joffrey growled

Joanna bent to pick up the bow. Aegon placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned giving him a look. She took an up spot near Theon. Theon handed her an arrow. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering what her teacher thought her all those years ago. She drew back the arrow let the arrow fly as she exhaled. The arrow hit the target in bull's eye. She heard clapping from Theon, Jon, and Robb. Joffrey had a shocked look on his face. He had a murderous look in his eyes. She moved over placing the bow back in his hand. She nodded toward Aegon. She left the tiltyard before Joffrey could retaliate.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

* * *

Weeks had passed in Winterfell. Most of the men had left on a hunt in Wolfswood. Lyarra and Joanna had grown closer. She was nearly as close as Marleina and Joanna were. Robb and Joanna had become good friends. Joanna black hair was braided back keeping the hair out of her face. There were two of them on each side. Then there was fishtail braid where the other braids met in the back that hung down her back. The rest of her hair was down in loose waves. She dressed in a blood-red gown. It had a tuck in waist the corseted back of the gown pushed breast up. It had had high neckline was closed with stag broach. It had a keyhole opened that showed the top of her breast. The sleeves were long and flowy much like the bottom of the gown it had flowers and stags sewn into the skirt. On her feet were boots for walking in the snow. She wore a cloak with black fur around her neck and her hands. She was walking with Meraxes Starr, Lyarra, and Aegon. Starr and Meraxes were playing together in the falling snow. Lyarra and Joanna laughed at their antics. They paused by the pool by the Hearttree in the Godswoods. Joanna smiled looking over to Aegon. He looked like he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Lyarra," Joanna called.

"Yes Anna," Lyarra asked.

"Could you take Meraxes and Starr back to the keep. I wish to linger longer here but I fear that Meraxes is not meant for this cold weather," Joanna told her.

"Of Course, Anna," Lyarra said taking Meraxes and Starr in hand.

* * *

Once they were alone, Aegon pulled Joanna into a dominating passionate kiss. She returned said kiss not caring about the world around them. They pulled apart when the need for air overwhelm them. Aegon rested his head against her forehead.

"I love you," Aegon muttered.

"You know we can never," Joanna said with tears in her eyes.

"We could, Jo, we could run away to Dorne or even the free cities live together. I just want you to be mine," Aegon reasoned.

"And I want to be yours, but I could never do that to my father," Joanna started.

"Marry me," Aegon said suddenly.

"Aegon be serious," Joanna said.

"I am, I want you as my wife, Seven Hells I don't care if I ever have the Iron Throne. I think I know what my father must have felt for Lyanna. If it is half of what I feel for you, I would go to war for it, happily," Aegon started. Joanna shook her head. Tears were present on her lashes along with falling snow. She was breathtaking to him at that moment. He caught her hand kissing the top of it. It caused her to look at him. "Yes they would be mad, may ever furious but in time your father would accept our union for your happiness," Aegon told her.

"You would have to live a lie for the rest of your life," Joanna told him.

"I'll do it for you, I love you as I am sure that you love me," Aegon said.

"I do, gods forgive me I do. I love you, and I want to marry you but I cannot ask that of you Aegon I love you too much to ask that of you," Joanna cried.

"You are not, marry me," Aegon urged.

"Yes," Joanna conceded.

Aegon reached into his tunic pulling out a ring. It was a large ruby ring set in gold. It was beautiful. He slid it onto Joanna's ring finger. He smiled at her as he looked his mother ring on her finger. Joanna looked down at the ring and smiled.

"It was my mother's," Aegon told her.

"I love it as I love you," Joanna told him leaning up to kiss.

Aegon returned the kiss his hand cupping her chin. He did not know how their lives together would go but he could not picture a life without her in it. He just prayed to any and all of the gods of this world that he made the right choice.

* * *

They were walking back to keep out of the forest it was near the tower. She spied Summer pacing by the bottom of the tower; which could only mean only one thing Bran Stark was nearby. What was it that Robb had told her about his brother, he was an excellent climber. She raised her eyes upward. She spied him by a window. Her breath caught in her throat when she also saw her Uncle Jaime. She watched in horror as he pushed him from the tower. "The things I do for love," Jaime muttered as he pushed Bran. Tears welled up in her eyes and rage like nothing before filled her. She knew Jaime only really loved his family.

"Get the maester" Joanna ordered Aegon.

Aegon took off like a bolt. He noticed a fire like rage that filled his beloved voice. He looked at her ran over to Bran. She was cradling his head in her lap. Her eyes looked up at the tower with rage. Bran had seen something that he was not meant to see. That, in turn, meant that he was with, in a romantic way most likely sex, was Myrcella or Cersei. And she had never seen Jaime near Myrcella. That left only Cersei. Seven Hells what Jon Arryn told was true. It all added up now.

Maester Luwin came running up with Catelyn and Aegon. He instantly started working on the unconscious boy. Aegon helped Joanna to her feet as people started to come on to the scene. Catelyn was beside herself.

"You have my deep sympathies, Lady Stark. I'll pray for his quick recovery," Joanna said to Catelyn as she walked away.

"Thank you, princess," Catelyn said.

Aegon led Catelyn away from the scene. Joanna looked sideways on her walk back to the keep. Her worst fear was confirmed when saw Cersei leave the tower followed shortly by Jaime while most everyone was concerned with Bran Stark.

* * *

Once in her chambers in Winterfell, she started to pace as her rage filled her. Aegon leaned up against the wall. He watched her pace he knew that something major had happened.

"Joanna," Aegon tried.

"Aegon you offered my council, I need it now. What would you do if you knew something that could cost the one your family their lives? Would you reveal or would you let be? But know this it would change the course of Seven Kingdoms for all times," Joanna asked.

"My love it sounds like you are in between a rock and hard place," Aegon told her. Aegon pulled her into her arms. She huddled into his protective embrace. Tears were pouring down her face. Aegon pulled her face from his chest. He cupped her chin in his hands. His amethyst eyes met her tear-filled blue-green eyes; which at that point looked more blue than green. Her eyes were lined in pink. "What is that you know?" Aegon asked.

"Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen are not my father children," Joanna revealed.

"Oh my gods," Aegon started.

"It's get worst," Joanna said.

"What is worst?"

"They are the product of an incestuous relationship between my mother and her twin brother Jaime," Joanna revealed.

"You have to tell your father," Aegon urged her.

* * *

Joanna nodded her head. She knew she had to tell him. She was cursing her mother and uncle for ever putting her in this place.

That night after Aegon was off to bed. Joanna pulled on her robe tying in around her nightdress. She could hear Summer's mournful cries. She opened the door seeing Ser Barristan Selmy guarding her door. He took one look at her and knew she was on a mission.

"Your Grace, where are you heading," Ser Barristan asked.

"I wish to speak to my mother," Joanna answered like a true queen.

Ser Barristan led her to Cersei chambers. The light was shining underneath the door. He pounded on the door.  
"Who is it?" Cersei called.

"Joanna to see your Grace," Ser Barristan answered.

"Send her in," Cersei said.

The door opened and Joanna slipped inside with her head held high. There was a fire in her eyes as she took in her mother. Cersei greeted her eldest daughter with a hug was not returned wholeheartedly. Cersei led Joanna over to a table with two chairs by a fireplace with a roaring fire. Joanna took a seat in one of them she was followed by Cersei. They regarded each other for a long moment. Cersei noticed that her daughter stared at the flames and she was shaking with something inside her. Joanna took a deep shuttering breath.

"Tell me why?" Joanna asked in a grave voice.

"My little lioness I don't know what you are talking about," Cersei tried.

"Do you think that I'm blind? I know that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not my father children. They are the product of a relationship between you and Uncle Jaime. I want to know why?" Joanna said with rage in her voice but never raising her voice.

"How?"

"I knew that they weren't his children for while now. I didn't say anything because of my love for you and Tommen and Myrcella. I will not lie to you and confess a deep love for Joffery. He is a monster and you know it. I love him as much I am able because of you. Lord Arryn told me before he died. And brush him off only to learn that he was right. I saw you. I know what Bran saw. I saw Uncle Jaime push him from the window and you both leaving together. And I put two and two together. Jaime never spent any time with Myrcella, Joffery or Tommen. But he spent time with me. You keep him a bay for a reason so no one would suspect. He was their father. But leads me to one question which is why?" Joanna raged.

"Joanna we are to half of the same whole. We are meant to be together," Cersei said.

"That is horseshit and you know it. Lyarra and Jon are not like you and Jaime. And I am a twin as well. I would never have a relationship with Steffon like the one you have with Jaime. And don't give me that line that Targaryen's had done it for ages. I know that. They were married to each other," Joanna paused for a moment. Cersei looked at her. She could see the lioness lurking in her eyes. But a fury like no other that rage in her eyes. She had to try something to get Joanna not to tell her father or else it would spell the end of them. "Here what we are going to do. You and your children will leave King's Landing. I don't care how or why or even where you go but by the time I return from the Wall be gone. For when I return I will tell him regardless if you there or not. But know this if the worst should befall my father before I return and you put that bastard son of yours on that throne. There not fury to describe what I will do. I'll take back what is mine by force if I have too." Joanna raged.

Joanna rose from her seat heading for the door. Her head held high she paused for only a moment to look back at her mother. Cersei was trying to think of something to make this right. She looked over at her daughter in a way she was proud of the lioness in her but at the same time, it would cost them everything.

"Know this Mother I do love you. And in time I will forgive you for this but I'll never trust you the same way again," Joanna said as she left the room.

Cersei looked back to the flames. She knew the only way to stop what Joanna had promised was to kill her. At the same time, she could kill her black hair lioness. It was hard enough for her to have her black hair lion cub taken from her as a baby. Joanna was traveling to the Wall that gave her time. She just needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

Joanna early the next morning Marleina helped her dress in a grey riding gown. She left her hair down. They head down to have breakfast with Aegon. Ned was talking with Robb and Maester Luwin. He noticed that Joanna entered the room. She made her way over to Lord Stark. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I am deeply sorry, Lord Stark and I am at your service and my prayers with you and your family," Joanna said.

"Raise, my princess, Maester Luwin tells me that it may have been your quick action that my son lives still," Ned told him.

"He is still alive, gods be good," Joanna said shocked.

"Robb would be so kind to escort Joanna and her party to break their fast," Ned ordered Robb.

Robb linked arms with Joanna.

"Stark my prayers are with you too. I hear that you will lord in father stead while he is in King's Landing" Joanna said.

"It is true Princess, and I'm thankful for your prayers My Princess," Robb told her.

* * *

Tyrion awoke in stables surround by dogs.

"Better looking bitches than you're used to, Uncle." Joffery started. Tyrion got up to his feet looked over to Joffery who was with the Hound. "My Mother's been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today," Joffrey finished.

"Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies," Tyrion told him.

"What good will my sympathies do them?" Joffery asked.

"None," Tyrion told him coming out from stables. Joffery huffed at that. He did not see the need to give them if it did nothing for them. "But it expected of you. Your absence has already been noted," Tyrion told him.

"The boy means nothing to me and I can't stand the wailing of women," Joffery commented

Tyrion slapped him as Joffery was turning back to him. Joffery looked shocked at Tyrion hitting him. His shock was also due to fact that his guard had done nothing about it. He couldn't see Aeron not reacting if someone would dare to strike Joanna. He looked like he was about to say something else.

"One word and I'll hit you again," Tyrion told him.

"I'm telling mother!" Joffery exclaimed at the end of his statement Tyrion slap him on the other cheek.

"Go tell her. But first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how very sorry you are that you are at their service and all your prayers are with them. Do you understand?"Tyrion asked.

"You can't" Joffery started Tyrion slapped him again.

"Do you understand," Tyrion asked.

Joffery stocked off his hand on his face. The Hound looked at Tyrion for a long moment.

"The Prince will remember that, Little Lord," The Hound told him.

"I hope so, if he forgets, be a good dog and remind him," Tyrion said.

* * *

Later that day but still before nooning meal, Catelyn was weaving a prayer circle to the faith of the seven. When she noticed Cersei walked into the room. Catelyn rose to her feet.

"Please," Cersei started.

"I would have dressed, Your Grace," Catelyn told her.

"This is your home I'm your guest. Handsome one isn't he," Cersei started. She looked at Bran still unmoving on the bed. Catelyn sat down tear were in her eyes. "I lost my first boy, Joanna's twin, a black-haired beauty. He was a fighter too, tried to beat back the fever that took him. Forgive me, it's that last thing you need to hear right now, Cersei said with tears in her eyes as she remembering Steffon.

"I never knew," Catelyn said slightly shocked.

"It was years ago, Robert was crazed beat his hands' blood on the walls all the things men do to show you how much they care. The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing…"Cersei trailed off.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

I know this chapter is short but I feel like it drops a couple major bombs and set things up. I hope you like it.

* * *

Hours before the company was planning on departing Cersei paced in the old tower in Winterfell. Jaime arrived taking in his sister. She looked even more worried than she did before in King's Landing.

"As your brother, I feel it is my duty to warn you, you worry too much," Jaime joked.

Cersei turned and regarded him. The look on her face stopped Jaime in his tracks. There was real fear in her eyes. This went beyond worrying. Something had scared his sister beyond anything he ever saw before. Jaime walked over taking Cersei into his arms. She rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"What has happened," Jaime asked.

"Joanna knows," Cersei whispered gravely.

"You don't know that," Jaime tried to reassure her.

Cersei paced out of his arms. She turned and looked at him. She walked over to the window where Jaime had pushed Bran Stark from. She spied a spot where forest met the ground of Winterfell. That was where Joanna had to come from. Jaime came over placing his arm around her middle. She looked over at without moving her head.

"She confronted me," Cersei confronted.  
"I thought you said she would not be a threat. It was the reason that Stefan had to go. But Joanna was a little fawn a doe. I told you even then that a lioness lurked beyond her doe-like look. She would be dangerous. But you loved her," Jaime raged.

"I loved them both. I love all my children. It killed me to be separated from him. I nearly lost her once too or do you forget that what our son did to her," Cersei roared.

"Your son, not mine," Jaime said. He paused for a moment. He looked at Cersei. He realized what had to happen. Cersei looked at him shaking her head. "How is that we still breathe then," Jaime asked.

"She has given me until she returns to King's Landing to leave King Landing with "my children" for when she returns regardless if I am there or not she will tell her father," Cersei told him.

"She loves you. You know what has to happen," Jaime told her.

"She has to die," Cersei said with tears in her eyes.

"No, Seven Hells even if we plan something like that to happen on the road. She has a guard who will protect her with his life. I've seen him fight Cersei. No man could best him. Short of maybe the Mountain and we cannot send him for Father would know something is up. And he cannot know of this plan. He loves her more than maybe even us. She is the second coming of his wife. No, she needs to be controlled or imprisoned," Jaime told her.

"We cannot imprison her Jaime use your brain. Robert would never allow that," Cersei spat out. Cersei paced away from him. Jaime watched her for a long moment. Cersei turned and looked at him. "Which leaves marriage but to who," Cersei said.

"A Lannister, maybe Ser Daven Lannister," Jaime suggested.

"You really think Robert will agree to a marriage between his precious doe to another in words Gods forsaken Lannister," Cersei laughed.

An idea dawned on Jaime one that could work. It would unlikely but it would put Joanna far away from the capital. It could work but he was unsure how Cersei or Robert would react to the idea. Cersei looked on verge of hysterics.

"Hear me out, what if we marry her off to Ser Aeron Dayne. His home in Dorne… Starfall if I'm correct. They seem close enough. She would be still alive and have no claim to the throne once she is married to a knight," Jaime suggested.

"That could work," Cersei said as she thought about it.

* * *

Jon Snow walked heading over a horse with a saddle over his left shoulder. They were preparing to leave. Ned, Sansa, and Arya were leaving to head to kings landing with the royal party. Lyarra was most likely also going with Joanna. Jon was heading to the wall to take his vows. Robb came over to Jon as he walked.

"You've said goodbye to Bran?" Robb asked looking over to Jon. Jon had just come from doing so. He nodded his head. "He's not going to die. I know it" Robb stated.

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon said.

"My mother?" Robb asked.

"She was very kind" Jon answered.

"Good," Robb said.

Jon placed the saddle on the horse. He turned and looked at Robb.

"Next time I see you, you'll be all in black" Robb commented.

"It was always my color" Jon joked.

"Farewell, Snow," Robb said

"And you, Stark," Jon said.

They both looked at each other for a moment. Before, they both embrace. They had grown up together and this was goodbye for them. They let go of each other. Robb turned and walked away. Jon turned to tighten the saddle.

* * *

Tyrion stood outside of Joanna's room Ser Aeron stood outside the door. He had been summoned by her for some reason. Aeron opened the door, Lyarra and Marleina bowed exiting the room getting ready to leave for the Wall. Tyrion spied his eldest niece sitting by the fireplace drink a goblet of wine. Meraxes was by her feet. She looked over to him. There was something in her eyes that reminded him of his sister. She motioned for him to take the seat next to her. She poured him a goblet of wine. He took a drink of it. He knew something had changed in his niece. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Jaime tells me that you are coming to the Wall and not heading to King's Landing," Tyrion said.

"Yes, I wish to see all of the realm," Joanna said.

"I know you, Joanna. What has happened?" Tyrion asked.

Tyrion looked at her. She took another large drink of her wine. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at the flames for a long moment. Before, she turned and regarded him.

"You will be on my side no matter what right Uncle," Joanna asked.

"You know I am," Tyrion replied.

"Good, because something tells me I am going need family on my side soon. And I have lost my mother," Joanna paused.

Tyrion looked shocked. Cersei loved her children. Something major must have happened if Joanna thought she lost her mother. She felt like she was alone.

"I'm sure you will have your father and my father on your side no matter what, after all, you his dark-haired lioness," Tyrion told her.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room," Joanna paused. Tyrion nodded his head. She took a deep breath. Reaching down and picked up Meraxes. She started to pet her lioness to calm her nerves. "I confronted my mother, with the truth. I know that Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen are not Robert's children. They are Jaime's children. I told her that she has until I return to King's Landing to leave with her children. I don't care where she goes or how she leaves. Because I will tell my father with her there or not… I saw them Tyrion. They pushed me into this crazy game. I don't know how to win it but I know I have too. I need you on my side please tell me you are on my side," Joanna pleaded at the end.

Tyrion took a large drink of his wine. He looked at her as he started to put the pieces together. It all started to make sense to him. As that dawn on him, it also dawned on him that would make Joanna the sole heir to the Iron Throne. She would be a queen. And she was asking for his mind on her side.

"You have me niece. All I ask if you can make so Myrcella and Tommen are not harmed I will grateful," Tyrion said.

"I never have them hurt. They are innocent in all this. I love them," Joanna replied.

"Good, good, I help you any way I can Joanna," Tyrion told her.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

* * *

Joanna walked out of Winterfell noticing that Lyarra and Marleina were already mounted on their horse. Aegon stood nearby Balerion holding his reigns. A mounting block was placed in front of Balerion so she could mount her horse. She walked over to Balerion with a smile she petted his nose before she stepped up on the mounting block Aegon held her hand to help her. She mounted Balerion sidesaddle. She looked over to where the rest of the royal party was at. Her eyes met her mother's eyes. Robb made his way over to her he placed his hand on Balerion's hip.

"He is a majestic beast. I thought nothing less for you Princess. I am glad we meet and wish you safe travels," Robb told her.

Joanna smiled down at him. She leaned forward stroking Balerion long mane.

"This is Balerion father gave him to me," Joanna told him.  
"You name him after a dragon, only you princess," Robb laughed.

"I did, Meraxes was named after one as well. What can I say I fascinated with Dragons," Joanna said she sent a coy smile over to Aegon who had mounted his own horse.

Jaime walked out with Tyrion close behind him. His eyes caught sight of Joanna already on her large black war stallion. It was like he could see her for the first time. She was dangerous being. And her being close to the young wolf did not bow well for them. Tyrion caught his gaze.

"She has the makings of a true queen wouldn't you agree," Tyrion muttered looking up at Jaime with knowing look.

"Aye, she does she reminds me of our sister," Jaime commented looking over toward Cersei.

"Yes, but unlike our dear sister, she has made allies here in the North," Tyrion stated.

Tyrion and Jaime regarded each other for a long moment before Tyrion walked over to mount his horse. Jaime stared at Joanna for a time. He slowly started to wonder how much of their father's teaching did Joanna take to heart.

"Goodbye Stark," Joanna said.

"And you princess," Robb said walking away from her.

Robert came out he nodded to Ned as he headed out. He walked over to Joanna. He looked up at his daughter with a smile on her face.

"My sweet doe, I wish you safe travels," Robert told Joanna said.

"As I do you father," Joanna replied with a smile.

"You will do whatever you guard tell you, daughter," Robert ordered.

"I will father," Robert said.

"I will keep her safe Your Grace," Aegon told him.

"I will expect nothing less from you Ser Aeron Dayne. But I just cannot let anything happening to my doe," Robert said. He looked over to King's Guard. His eyes landed on Ser Barristan Selmy. "Ser Barristan, get over here now," Robert yelled.

All eyes swung to Robert who was standing by Joanna. Jaime and Cersei shared a concerned look. Something told them in their gut something was wrong. Even if the plan to kill her was off the table this was not good. Ser Barristan came over and knelt before Robert and in turn, Joanna who was right behind him on Balerion. Aegon looked to Joanna in shock. She knew her gut what Robert was going to do with his statement.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan said.

"I have a request of you. My daughter our Princess Joanna is heading to the Wall. I want you to accompany her along with her guard to keep her safe from all harm. Laying down your life as if was my own for her," Robert commanded.

"It will be done your grace," Ser Barristan said.

Cersei looked at Jaime with wide eyes. Robert had just as good as transferred Ser Barristan to Joanna guard. Giving her a king's guard something that only his main heir should have. Joanna looked over to Tyrion. He nodded his head to her. Ser Barristan mounted his own horse heading on the other side of Balerion.

* * *

Soon they were heading out. Tyrion rode with two red cloaks by his side. Meraxes was in Joanna's saddle bag. Her ladies maids rode together followed by Ser Barristan then Joanna on Balerion beside her was Aegon on his horse on his saddle bag was the bag with the dragon eggs. At the rear was Benjen Stark. Benjen turned and looked back were Jon was talking with Ned. Benjen turned back kicking his horse into gallop heading to head of the group. Jon moved forward. Ned looked at Joanna on her horse. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Safe travels, Princess," Ned called.

"Stay safe Lord Stark," Joanna called out moving Balerion faster.

Ned watched her control Balerion with ease and grace. Her raven hair flowed behind her. It was clear as day she was Robert's daughter. Aeron moved forward with her. Ned's eyes lingered on Aeron Dayne. Something about his story did not sit well with Ned. He was not sure Aeron Dayne was really Aeron Dayne at all but he knew better to question Robert's decision. That and he did not know who else he could be. One idea popped into his head but that was impossible. The babe died in the sack. Lyarra looked like her mother in many ways mixed with Brandon; whereas Jon looked Brandon mostly. But Aeron Dayne looked nothing like Arthur Dayne or Ashara Dayne or any other Dayne that Ned could remember. He shook his head and rode off heading toward King's Landing.

* * *

Ned and the Royal party had stopped to the midday meal. Ned sat at a table. King Robert was relieving himself on a tree. Before, he headed back toward the table.

"Gods this is country!" King Robert started heading back over to the table. He sat down across from Ned. They were surrounded by guards with food on the table. "I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going." King Robert stated.

"I've half a mind to go with you," Ned said.

"What do you say, just you and me on the king's road, sword at our sides. A couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight?" King Robert asked.

"You should have asked me twenty years ago" Ned commented.

"There were wars to fight, woman to marry. We never had a chance to be young." King Robert stated.

"I recalled a few chances" Ned laughed.

King Robert and Ned both laughed. They ate.

"There was that one… Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca with the great big tits you could bury your face in." King Robert reminisced.

"Bessie; She was one of yours" Ned commented.

"Bessie! Thanks the gods for Bessie and her tits" King Robert started. He looked at Ned for a moment as they remembered the past. Ned looked off. "Yours was Aleena? No. You told me once. Meryl? Your bastards' mother?" King Robert finished.

"Wylla," Ned said gravely.

"That's it. She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor. You never told me what she looked like" King Robert commented.

"Nor will I" Ned stated.

"We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. I swear if I weren't your king, you'd have hit me already" Robert said.

"The worst thing about your coronation…I'll never get to hit you again." Ned laughed.

"Trust me that's not the worst thing. Cersei urging me to marry off Joanna," Robert told him.

"She is of marrying age. Many ladies her age mother by now," Ned told him.

"I'm not ready to part with her just yet. Cersei has the gall to suggest Daven Lannister. I already shot that down. Trust me if your son was not set to Lord of Winterfell I would have her married to him in heartbeat," Robert paused.

Ned nodded his head as Robert took a drink of his wine.

"She mentioned someone else and you're considering it," Ned asked.

"Yes, Aeron Dayne I know a lesser lord son. I can make him a Lord if I want to. But he will no longer be on Tywin Lannister back pocket this way. And they seem close enough and it would keep her in the Capital," Robert told him.

"They do seem quite close," Ned said considering the match but at the same time his doubt of who Aeron Dayne was, was in his mind.

"There was a rider in the night," Robert said pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it, Ned. Ned read the piece of paper.

"Viserys Targaryen has wed some Triarchs sister Serylla Vhassar. What of it? Do we send her a wedding gift?" Ned said irritated.

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to weld it" King Robert commented.

"Serylla is little more than a child," Ned said.

"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding." Robert started.

"Tell me we're not speaking of this," Ned stated horrified that they were talking killing child half a world away because of who her family married her too.

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family; What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister the woman I loved? I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on." King Robert said venom fully.

"But you can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned stated.

"There are still those in the seven kingdoms who call me usurper. If the Targaryen boy crosses with an army at his back, the scum will join him."King Robert yelled.

"He will not cross. And if by chance he does we'll throw him back into the sea," Ned stated.

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when I don't know who we'll be fighting. But it's coming" Robert said.

* * *

Joanna and Aegon were alone in the forest by where the camp was. They were locked in a passionate embrace. His lips locked on her own. His hands tangled into her long loose curls. Her hands were on his back. They pulled apart rest their head against each other head. Aegon leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"I love you," Joanna said.

"And I you," Aegon replied.

* * *

Tyrion sat back at camp reading a book. He looked to where Joanna should be. He did not see her or Ser Aeron. This was the second time they disappeared together. He knew something was up but he was not sure what. Joanna came back first. Ser Barristan gave her some supper. A moment later Ser, Aeron emerged from the forest. Benjen came back with two men in ropes around their wrist. Jon sat near Tyrion. Lyarra and Marleina sat near Joanna. A tent was set up for the women.

"Sit you'll be fed and untied them" Benjen ordered.

"Ah, rapers, they were given a choice no doubt; castration or the Wall. Most choose the knife. Not impressed by your new brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch you discard your old family and get a whole new one," Tyrion explained looking a Jon. Tyrion went back to his book.

"Why do you read so much," Jon asked.

"Look at me and tell me what you see," Tyrion said his eyes not leaving the page.

"Is this a trick," Jon asked.

"What you see is a dwarf. If I'd been born a peasant they might've left me in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was the hand of King for twenty years," Tyrion explained.

"Until your brother killed that king," Jon spat.

"Yes, until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king and my repulsive nephew will be king after him," Tyrion explained. He looked sideways to Joanna. She gave him a look and he returned said look. It said that Joffery would never be king. "I must do my part for the honor of my house. Wouldn't you agree? But how, well my brother has his sword and I have my mind. And a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. That why I read so much Jon Snow. And what's story bastard?" Tyrion asked.

"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf," Jon growled.

"A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch alongside his valiant brother's in arms," Tyrion joked.

"The Night's Watch protects the realm form…"Jon started.

"Ah yes, yes against grumpkins and snarks and all other monsters your wet-nurse warned you about. You are a smart boy; you don't believe that nonsense," Tyrion asked.

"Uncle leave him be," Joanna said.

"I don't need you to speak for me," Jon spat.

"You don't but I can see you are upset which in turn upset your twin sister who I do care and will defend. So, Jon Snow, I will intervene when I deem fit," Joanna said like a queen.

"That my boy is reason Joanna would make a great queen," Tyrion commented.

* * *

Later that night most of the camp was asleep. Joanna was in her tent with her maids. Ser Barristan was sleep not far from the entrance of the tent. Aegon sat by a tree near the tent with dawn on his lap with a whetstone. Tyrion looked over to him as he tried to sleep.

"What is it?" Aegon asked.

"There is something going on between my niece and you I know it," Tyrion whispered.

"What's it to you, my lord," Aegon commented.

"She will be a queen and need to marry a high lord. I would hate to see her fall for someone that is impossible for to marry," Tyrion said.

"I would never see her hurt. I love her. I would give up everything for her," Aegon confessed.

Tyrion nodded his head. A queen that was loved was better than a king that was feared. But something in his word caught his attention. What did a knight have to give up? A swordsman would never, not be needed. This led Tyrion to believe there was more to Aeron that met the eyes. He would watch him more closely now.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The party got closer to the wall. A horn sounded. Joanna's eyes went wide staring up at the Wall. It was nothing like she imagined it would be. She looked up at in wonder. Tyrion rode by her as they heading toward Castle Black.

"It glorious is not," Tyrion commented.

"Wondrous," Joanna commented.

"I am glad you like it, Princess. I am glad you have two guards the men of the Night Watch have not seen a woman of your beauty in many moons. I would keep your maids close," Benjen warned.

"I will, thank you Benjen," Joanna said. Joanna looked over to Ser Barristan. He met her gaze. He bowed slightly to her. "Ser Barristan, I ask that you watch over Lady Lyarra and Lady Marleina in our time at the Wall," Joanna ordered.

"It will be done, Princess," Ser Barristan said.

Aegon rode next to Joanna as she looked up at the Wall. Something that would shape the future of the world would happen her she was sure of it. She knew one thing for sure Aemon Targaryen would know he was the only dragon left in the world.

"Excised Jo," Aegon asked.

"Nervous," Joanna replied softly.

"I will not leave your side, Jo," Aegon said ridding beside her.

Tyrion looked back at Aeron and his niece as they exchanged a look. Aeron took one of Joanna's hands giving it a squeeze. She smiled at Aeron before she nodded her head. He was surer than ever that Aeron and Joanna were romantically evolved with each other. He wondered how far their relationship had gone. He just prayed to all the gods that Joanna knew what she was doing. As it was now she was flirting with disaster.

* * *

Joanna rode into Castle Black with Aegon by her side. All the eyes of the brothers went to the new arrivals. There were shocked looks as they took in Lyarra and Marleina but gasp where heard when Joanna's fur-lined hood came down revealing her long black hair and face to their eyes. She could all their lustful stares as looked around at them moving as one with Balerion. Her eyes locked on Joer Mormont who was standing by Maester Aemon. Benjen dismounted helping his niece down from her horse. Ser Aeron dismounted reaching up to help Joanna off Balerion. Ser Barristan helped Marleina down. Tyrion dismounted walking over to Joanna. Joanna held her head high as she made her over to Joer Mormont and Maester Aemon.

"Welcome to Castle Black Lord Lannister, I'm Lord Commander Joer Mormont," Joer Mormont said.

"Thank you, May I introduce my niece and Princess of Realm, Princess Joanna Baratheon," Tyrion said

"Your Grace, welcome to Castle Black and Wall. It is an honor to have you here. We have rooms made for you and your ladies party." Joer Mormont said.

Joer looked to Aegon who stood next to Joanna. He looked to his left taking in Aemon Targaryen then looking back to Aegon. The resemblance was there clear as day. Joanna moved forward taking his hand. Joer kissed the top of her hand moving her hand over gasp Aemon Targaryen. He took both of her hands in his. She smiled at him. Joer eyes went to the men of the Night's Watch. They were eying Joanna like she was a piece of meat.

"Do not venture alone, these men have not seen a beauty like you in ages," Aemon said with a laugh.

"Thank you for your concern Maester Aemon, it is an honor to met you," Joanna greeted.

"Come you must be tried," Joer said ushering them inside.

* * *

Joanna and Aegon were alone in her room. She paced the length of the room. Her fur-lined cloak discarded. The roaring fire filled the room with little warmth. She ran her hand up and down her arms. Meraxes lay by the flames, she was not meant for this cold. Lyarra was off with Jon. Marleina was settling into her rooms. Ser Barristan was standing guard outside their rooms. Aegon caught her pulling her into his arms. She cuddled into his arms as if she could still feel their lust-filled eyes on her.

"What is it Jo," Aegon asked.

"Kiss me," Joanna muttered.

Aegon gave in to her request; leaning down capture her lips with his own lips. His hand cupped her face. As the molded into each other embrace their tongues danced with each other. Aegon pulled away kissing her forehead before resting his forehead against her own.

"I love you, Joanna," Aegon told her.

"And I you ,my dragon," Joanna replied.

"What has upset you so, my doe," Aegon asked.

"I still feel their eyes on me. Like I'm a piece of meat, I keep telling myself I'm doing this for you and Lyarra," Joanna confessed.

"You did not really want to come to Wall," Aegon asked shocked.

"I wish to see all of our kingdoms but no, I did not want to see the Wall. Lyarra wanted to come because she did not want to part from her twin just yet. I myself a twin I feel her pain. Although I can never see my twin again he has passed on," Joanna trailed off. She looked at Aegon with tears in her eyes. He locked eyes with her eyes his hands cupping her jaw. He looked at her like she was his world. He knew that more to her coming here than just Lyarra. "And it gives you a piece of your family back," Joanna told him.

"Joanna," Aegon started.

"Aegon," Joanna countered.

They laughed at each other. He shook his head and leaned in closer to her. Her hands moved up to around his neck.

"What I'm going to do with you," Aegon asked.

"Love me," Joanna answered coyly.

"I do, already you did not have to do this for me," Aegon told her.

"I wanted to," Joanna replied.

* * *

Maester Luwin walked into Bran room. Catelyn still sat by Bran bedside weaving a prayer circle.

"It's time we reviewed the accounts, My Lady. You want to know how much this royal visit cost us," Maester Luwin asked.

"Talk to Poole about it," Catelyn told him.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark milady. We need a new steward and there are several other appointments that require…" Maester Luwin started.

"I don't care about appointments," Catelyn roared.

"I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning," Robb said making his presence known.

"Very good My Lord. My Lady," Maester Luwin said leaving the room.

Once, Maester Luwin was out of the room Robb made his way over to window opening it. Catelyn looked over to Robb.

"When was the last time you left this room," Robb asked.

"I have to take care of him," Catelyn argued.

"He's not going to die, mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed," Robb argued back.

"What if he's wrong Bran needs me," Catelyn argued trying to make Robb understand.

"Rickon needs you. He's six. He doesn't know what is happening. He follows me around all day. He clutches my leg crying," Robb countered.

"Close the window I cannot stand it. Please make them stop," Catelyn cried reacting to direwolves cries.

"Fire, You stay here I'll come back," Robb said in hurry leaving the room.

Catelyn got up placing the prayer circle on the bed. She headed over to the window to close it herself. She looked out on dark night sky. There was a fire burning in what looked like the courtyard. She turned back to an assassin in her son room.

"You are not suppose to be here. No one suppose to be here. It's a mercy. It's dead already," the assassin said.

The assassin pulled out a Valerian steel dagger to kill Bran. Catelyn moved forward to stop him. The assassin slapped her. She head-butted him as that drew them back into the dresser. He went to cut her throat. Her hand cut the blade with both of her hands. He threw her to the ground after she bitten him. He advanced on Bran. Summer jumped on him going right for his jugular vein. Summer then hopped on the bed moving up kissing Bran face before lying down on the bed beside him. Catelyn knelt by the edge of the bed her hand blood covered. She looked down at assassin who was bleeding out on the floor with his neck ripped out.

* * *

Later Joanna stood on a balcony overlooking the yard was illuminated by torches. Aegon was let off some steam with his blades fighting some of the season rangers. Maester Aemon stood by her side. The clang of metal was all the heard. Joanna's eyes were watching her lover move with grace and fluidly of a true dragon. Aegon started to dual wield swords much like Arthur Dayne use to do. The men were no match for Aegon skill. This did not sit well in Joanna's mind.

"Your uncle tells me you have fascinated with dragons," Maester Aemon told her.

"It's more the Targaryen family. I wish to learn from the mistakes made in past not repeat them," Joanna replied.

"A wise move, past is an excellent place to learn from, many of your predecessors lacked," Maester Aemon commented.

Joanna placed her hand on the chains he wore. She touched them causing him to turn toward her. She placed his hand over her own hand.

"A defense is only as strong as its weakest point. Most like a chain strength are measured by its weakest link," Joanna said.

Joanna turned back to watch Aegon who was dual wield sword with grace as he fought six men at the same time. Tyrion came to stand by her side. He watched Aegon moved in awe of his skill. Joer Mormont came out as well standing near Tyrion

"You did not want to see the Wall for yourself," Aemon revealed.

"I wanted to see most of the realm," Joanna replied.

"You will see the edge of it tomorrow no doubt. But you have other reasons for coming here," Aemon told her.

"I do, Lyarra did not want to be parted from her twin just yet. She is now in my care so I care about what she wants. I know they must say goodbye to each other when he makes his vows but…" Joanna said.

"It is a noble thing you are doing," Aemon commented.

"He is quite good," Joer Mormont stated

"The best swordsmen in the realm or so my father claims," Tyrion commented as he caught sight of the swords Aeron was using.

"He was hired as my protector and now he is my sword and shield," Joanna said.

"A protector you are in danger," Aemon asked.

"We are all in danger in one way or another. Some dangers you know and some you never suspect," Joanna trailed off.

Her mind was on Joffery as she ran her hand down her side. But then her mind turned to mother and her Uncle Jaime. Aemon nodded his head think of what she had to say. Tyrion caught Joanna's words true meaning. He looked at her as she leaned on the railing. Her eyes were locked on Aegon movements. Tyrion knew what Jaime told him about Arthur Dayne who taught him. "I learned from Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, who could have slain all five men with his left hand while he was taking a piss with the right." But looking at Ser Aeron Dayne fight it looked like Arthur Dayne fight again. Joer led Maester Aemon away as the battle was near ending. Aegon finished the fight sheathing his swords. He looked up at Joanna with a boyish grin on his face. Joanna returned the smile. Aegon bowed to her when she blew him a kiss.

"I would caution you against getting too close to him, niece," Tyrion commented. Joanna turned and looked at Tyrion. They regarded each other for a moment. Joanna blue-green eyes pieced Tyrion's emerald eyes. He saw that look before in the eyes of Tywin Lannister. "All I am saying sweet niece is you are going to be a queen. This man is not worthy of your attention no matter how handsome you may think he is or how good with a sword he is," Tyrion told her.

"Did it ever occur to you that he is worthy of my attention," Joanna spat out.

* * *

Catelyn came to the old tower where Bran "fell" from the tower. She knelt where Joanna was knelt holding Bran's head in her lap. She looked up to the window of the tower. She headed up into the old tower. She looked out the window. Before she turned to find a spot bare of dust on the center of the floor. She moved to examine the spot that was when she found a strain of long golden blonde hair.

* * *

Joer Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy stood with Joanna in the lift to the top of the Wall. She was dressed in golden and black winter gown with fur-lined cloak over her shoulders. She pulled the cloak closer to her body.

"Cold Princess," Joer asked.

"A little I'm not use to the harshness of cold," Joanna replied.

Joer looked at her for a moment taking in her. He noticed despite the fact that she was cold she wore no gloves. And on her one finger was large ruby ring a gift from her family no doubt. Ser Barristan moved closer to her sharing his body heat with her.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan said.

"Thank you Ser Barristan," Joanna said.

"It is my honor, your grace," Ser Barristan replied.

They reached the top of the Wall Joer exited first. He offered his arm to Joanna. She took it gladly. He guided her to the edge of the Wall. Her eyes were wide as she took in the very edge of her father's kingdom.

* * *

Catelyn stood in the Godswoods with Robb, Theon, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik Cassel. They were near the Hearttree. Robb stood by Theon. Maester Luwin stood closest to Catelyn on the other side with Ser Rodrik by his side.

"What I'm about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown," Catelyn revealed.

Everyone took it in looking at each other.  
"The boy was always sure-footed before," Maester Luwin commented

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why murder an innocent child unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see," Catelyn explained.

"Saw what milady," Theon asked.

"I don't know but I stake my life on the Lannisters are involved. We already have reasons to suspect their loyalty to the crown," Catelyn said.

"Did you noticed the dagger the killer used. It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel the handle dragon bone. Someone gave him it to him," Ser Rodrik said gravely.

"They come into our home. Try to murder my brother. If its war they want," Robb started.

"If it comes to that you know that I'll stand with you," Theon replied.

"What is there going to be a battle in the Godswoods. Ah…too easily word of war become acts of war. We don't yet know the truth here. Lord Stark must be told this," Maester Luwin explained.

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words," Catelyn said.

"I'll ride to King's Landing," Robb volunteered.

"No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself," Catelyn told him.

"Mother you can't," Robb said.

"I must," Catelyn replied.

* * *

Maester Aemon sat in the library of Castle Black. Aegon took a deep breath standing outside the door to the library of Castle Black. He only had one sword on his person was Blackfyre. He knew he had to do this. This may be his only chance at have some of his family back. He opened the door entering the library of Castle Black. He shut the door behind him. He knew what he had to say could not go beyond this room. Aegon walked over to Aemon taking the seat next to him.

"Maester Aemon," Aegon started.

"Ser Aeron Dayne if I'm correct," Maester Aemon started.

Aegon smiled briefly before he took a deep breath stealing his soul for what he had to do next. Aemon turned toward Aegon.

"What is it you need Ser Aeron," Maester Aemon started.

Aegon he did not really know how to approach this subject. He looked at his only family he had alive beside one across the narrow sea. Gods knew if they would ever see each other or even like one another. The cracking of the fire was the only sound the filled the room as Aegon debated how to start this all.

"I was wondering if you could identify this sword for me," Aegon said finally.

"You know I cannot see boy," Aemon laughed.

"I know Maester but your knowledge must be great. I am told it was a famous sword," Aegon told him.

Aemon nodded his head for Aegon that was enough for him. Aegon pulled out Blackfyre placing it front of Maester Aemon. Maester Aemon carefully moved over the length of the blade until he reached the pommel of the sword. Aemon hand moved over the pommel of the sword. His eyes went wide. There was little doubt what sword this was. It was Blackfyre the blade of Aegon the first. Maester Aemon turned toward Aegon with questions reflecting in blind eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

* * *

So many questions lingered between them. Aegon regarded Maester Aemon as Blackfyre lay on the table.

"How did you come by this," Maester Aemon asked.

"It returned to our family when I traveled in Essos with my uncle, Prince Oberyn. I killed the man that wielded that sword he was hurting a young girl no older than one and ten. Uncle later told me he was member of the golden company," Aegon paused. He knew the major bomb still have to drop. He put Blackfyre away. He took deep breath and answered the question the hung in the air. Aemon placed his hands on Aegon face studying the man that sat beside him. "My real name is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar and Elia Martell," Aegon told him.

"How?"  
"Kari a nursemaid to Queen Rhaella stayed in case my mother had need of her. When the sack of city happened, Kari swapped me with servant's son. Then she left the city with my mother's permission. My mother told her to take me to her brothers, my uncles Prince Doran and Oberyn. I was raised in Sunspear. They were raising me to take back what was taken from our family. To avenge what King Robert did to my father and our family," Aegon confessed.

"You mean to kill the Princess," Aemon said in horror.

"Gods no I love her! I grow to hate my father in ways. When he ran off with Lyanna Stark and left my mother. But I now realized what he must have felt for her. If it is half what I feel for Joanna, I would gladly die for her. Seven Hells I ready to give up throne completely to have her by my side," Aegon told him.

Aemon laughed at the funny turn of events. Aegon had fallen for the daughter of Robert Baratheon the man that killed Rhaegar. Only the gods could have thought up. Joanna was an intelligent woman with kind heart. Aemon could tell that from their conversation as they watch Aegon fight the rangers of Night's Watch. If Aegon survived then there have to hope for his sister.

"What of your sister Rhaenys," Aemon asked.

Aegon had tears in his eyes as he thought of the fate of his sister. Tears coursed down Aegon face same as Aemon. When Aegon did not answer instantly Aemon knew the answer to his question.

"She is dead isn't she," Aemon said.

"I'm sorry Maester Aemon but yes my sister is dead. I promise you that the man that killed her will pay," Aegon vowed.

"It easy to talk about killing but it is another thing to do so, Aegon," Aemon started.

Aegon bowed his head heading Aemon words of wisdom. He was very right. It was easy to talk about taking back his birthright. It was another thing to do so. He would have to win it back. He knew he had the Dornish army on his side. But how many other men would fall in line with another dragon on the throne. Then Aegon mind went to Joanna's smiling face. He could see a crown on her head. He knew that North would likely rally for her, the Stormlands as well, gods knew how many more would. Winning back the throne would only work with her by his side. He would take no other queen but her.

"It is easy to talk about killing. I know now I cannot kill Robert even after all he has done. For that simple fact that it would hurt Joanna and I would die before any harm comes to her. It funny really, love drove both my father and Robert," Aegon said.

"Love and prophecy, the prince that was promised," Aemon admitted.

"The Prince that was promised," Aegon asked shocked.

"Yes, before your father ran off with Lyanna he wrote to me asking me about said prophecy. I'll tell you what I told him, when the long night does come with the walker a warrior will rise. He will be a prince that was promised. Whether it is you or son or son's son only the gods know. The Starks are always right in the end Winter is Coming but you know that" Aemon admitted.

Aegon regarded Aemon for a moment. He nodded his head. Winter was the last thing that Aegon was even thinking about. But days were getting shorter at least that what the raven from the Citadel said. Aemon patted Aegon hands he knew that Aegon was really thinking about what he had said. Aemon got up heading for the door. Aegon got up to help him.

"I have something to ask you Maester Aemon," Aegon said.

"What is it boy," Aemon asked.

"I want to marry Joanna. I have asked her to marry me. She has consented to it. Will you marry us," Aegon asked.

"You truly love her don't you," Aemon said.

"I cannot imagine a life without her," Aegon answered.

"You know your marriage will likely be accepted. That you are going against the will of King Robert. He likely call for your head if finds out. You are put both of your lives at risk. But at the same time who am I to stand in the way of love," Aemon said.

* * *

Cersei paced in the tent they were a week's ride from King's Landing. Joanna's threat still lingered on Cersei's mind. She was truly a lioness that Cersei wanted. She just never dreamed that she would turn on her mother. But then she thought of Robert his temper. She realized the combination of Lannister and Baratheon was a deadly one. And gods she in her own way had created Joanna's Lannister side. She argued with Robert to send Joanna to Casterly Rock to be raised. Robert wanted to send her North to the Stark and Jon Arryn said the Martell's would be good choice show that crown trusted them and harbor no ill will toward them. But Cersei did not trust them to keep her dark hair doe safe. After all, Joanna was part Lannister and it was the Lannister's order that killed Elia and her children. The longer it took Robert to agree to marry Joanna to Aeron Dayne the more dangerous Joanna became. She hated to think of having to kill Joanna but as days grew longer that very thought plagued her thought. To save her cubs she may have to kill Joanna. Jaime came into her tent.

"Any news," Jaime asked.

"None, Robert will not make up his mind," Cersei spat out sink down into a chair. She looked like she was thinking the unthinkable. "We may have to think about getting rid of her," Cersei said.

"We cannot, now not only by her side, Aeron Dayne by admission the best swordsman in Seven Kingdoms but Ser Barristan Selmy a man that I call a painter that only paints in red. Anyone we would send would die," Jaime told her.

Cersei looked up at Jaime. She let out a sigh. Who would have thought her precious little fawn would become a lioness. Her mind went to Maggy prophecy about her life. Why was it that Joanna in her gut seemed to be the other queen that would take all she held dear.

* * *

Joanna sat at a table with Lyarra with a map of the North on the bed. Lyarra was pointing out keeps and lesser lords of North.  
"The Umbers holds last Heath, The Boltons hold The Dreadfort…" Lyarra explained

Tyrion coughed looking in on his niece. Joanna nodded for Lyarra to leave. She bowed as she left the room. Tyrion moved over to were Joanna was studying a map of Westeros. He looked at the map to her. There were questions in his eyes.

"What are you doing niece," Tyrion asked.

"planning," Joanna replied

"Planning what may I ask," Tyrion asked.

"I hate to think of this but I must. I am looking for other allies for the wars to come," Joanna said.

"What wars," Tyrion asked.

Joanna and Tyrion exchanged looks. She poured herself a drink and Tyrion one. She handed it to him as she got up to pace the length of the room. She took a drink resting her hands on the mantle of the fireplace in the room.

"How hard did my mother push to be queen? Do you really think she will give it all up because of me? Hear me roar, the Lannister house words. I pray I don't need them. But uncle I must be prepared to honor my threat. To take my throne back from her," Joanna said.

"Allies are important. Have given any thought about stopping to see your uncle Stannis," Tyrion asked.

"Stannis, he does not leave Dragonstone," Joanna said.

"Yes I know but he would be one of greatest ally you could have. Him and Renly," Tyrion said.

"Renly is more interested in Loras Tyrell than me, uncle," Joanna laughed.

"We all have our vices," Tyrion replied with laugh.

* * *

Robert sat in his tent. He hated that he could not even remember Lyanna. She was the only thing he ever wanted and seven kingdoms couldn't fill the hole she left behind. The one part that was filled was by Joanna. His darling doe, beautiful and smart and so much like Lyanna. Aeron Dayne was handsome but he was more than that he was great swordsman that could keep his daughter safe.

"Your Grace, you wanted to see me," Ned asked.

"What your thought on Aeron Dayne," Robert asked.

"I feel we don't really know much about the man. Only he is a great swordsman and his Arthur Dayne second cousin," Ned said.

"Do think he would make Joanna happy?" Robert asked.

"Joanna is your daughter. I will not tell you who to marry her too. She does seem close to Aeron Dayne and she trusts him but she has to if he is protecting her," Ned said.

"I have made him Lord Harrenhal," Robert said

"Why," Ned asked.

"I cannot have my doe marry anyone lesser than a lord. The raven has already been sent to the Wall. One of your first act as Hand will be to plan a grand wedding for Princess Joanna," Robert told him.

* * *

Aegon came to Joanna's room he nodded to Ser Barristan talking over for him. Once Ser Barristan went into his room Aegon knocked on the door. Joanna opened the room. Aegon walked into the room. He looked at her like dragon locked his greatest treasure. He crossed the room bringing her into his arms. He leaned down capturing her lips. When he pulled away he looked down at her with lust and passion in his violet eyes.  
"Joanna marry me," Aegon said.

"I already agreed to marry you," Joanna laughed.

"Tonight," Aegon said.

Joanna danced out of Aegon arms. She paused when he said tonight. She froze in a spot, she questioned if she heard him right. She fingered the ring that rested on her finger. Aegon pulled her so her back rested on his chest. Her bottom settled into his pelvis. He moved her hair lingering kisses on her neck.

"Tonight," Joanna questioned.

"Maester Aemon has agreed to marry us," Aegon told her.

Joanna turned in Aegon arms looking up at his violet eyes. A ghost of a smile played on her face. Her hand ran down the length of his jaw.

"You talk to him," Joanna asked in awe.

"He knows, he warned that our life together would not be easy. I knew that already. But I cannot picture my future without you in it. Be my queen, rule by my side," Aegon pleaded.

"What of my father," Joanna asked.

"He loved Lyanna once, he knows what love is. He will be happy that his doe has found the same love no matter with who it is with," Aegon said. Joanna gazed up at him lovingly. He leaned down kissing her softly. He poured all his feeling for her into that kiss. She pulled away from him. Her lips were flushed red. "Besides I'm still Aeron Dayne in his eyes, and will remain Aeron Dayne until his passing," Aegon teased.

Joanna hit him in the chest at his joke. He playfully acted like her hitting hurt him. He caught her hands as she went to hit him again.

"I promise you now I will not move against your father. I know you love him, and I cannot take your father away from you as my father was taken from me," Aegon vowed.

"I'll marry you," Joanna answered.

* * *

Aegon and Joanna stood in front of Maester Aemon in the library of Castle Black. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Let it be known that Joanna of House Baratheon and Aegon of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder, In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words," Aemon announced tying a ribbon around their joined hands.

Aegon and Joanna turned and looked each other with all the love they had in their heart for the other person shining in their eyes.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," Aegon and Joanna said in together.

"I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days," Joanna said.

"I am her and she is mine from this day until the end of my days," Aegon said. Aegon pulled Joanna closer to him. Her eyes locked lovingly at his eyes. Aemon could feel the love between the pair. "With this kiss, I pledge my love," Aegon vowed

Aegon locked lips with Joanna sealing their love with a kiss. Aegon pulled away had a boyish smirk on his face. He looked loving at Joanna's face. Her eyes were closed she slowly opened her beautiful eyes to look at him with a loving smile on her face.

"We stand here in the sight of gods to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever," Aemon announced.

Joanna stood on her tiptoes kissing Aegon again with a giggle. Aegon growled at her as she danced away from. Aemon shook his head as he heard them run out of the room. Joanna coyly looked over her shoulder as she headed over to the lift. Aegon was hot on her tail. He caught her in a passionate kiss as the lift started up. Aegon pinned her to the side of the lift.

"My dragon," Joanna said lovingly.

"My queen," Aegon growled as captured her lips.

* * *

Unknown to either of them Tyrion stepped out the shadows hearing Joanna call Aeron Dayne a dragon. He was talking with some of the new men of Night's Watch. His eyes went wide. Did that mean Aeron Dayne was really a Targaryen? That would change great deal things.

* * *

Joanna broke out of Aegon arms as the lift reached the top of the wall. Aegon followed Joanna as she walked over to the outlook of the Wall. Allister Thorne was standing guard. He looked at the pair. There was something about Aeron Dayne that caught his attention. Seeing the man up close he reminded him of someone. Allister turned away for a moment giving the pair a moment the alone top of the Wall Aegon pulled Joanna to him looking out the edge of what would be their kingdom. Snow was falling as Aegon kissed Joanna again on top of the Wall. Neither of them noticed the cold of winter winds on top of the wall. It was like a fire of their passion keep them warm.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Tyrion eyes watched Joanna and Aeron ride up to the top of the wall. Their relationship was something that could destroy everything. But what struck him was her calling him was her dragon. That could only mean one thing in Tyrion's mind but that was impossible. Seven Hells, how could it be true? If it was true their union would be a power play that no one would see coming. A Targaryen, seven hells even a Blackfyre and Baratheon talk about a deadly combination. Tyrion walked back to his room thinking who Aeron was really. There had to be clues. His age was one of them. The only Targaryen was that could be his age was the child of Rhaella and the "Mad King" and Aegon son of Rhaegar and Elia Martell. Rhaella's child was stillborn. Tyrion sat by the fire in his room. He was trying to put the pieces together. Aegon was killed by the Mountain Tyrion thought to himself. It was known story around the Rock. It would be impossible for him to be Aegon, wasn't it? For him, to be Aegon, he would have to be taken out of King's Landing by someone. Where would they take the baby where would be safe for him. Tyrion took a drink of his wine. He nearly dropped the goblet when the answer came to him. The Martells at Sunspear would be the only place where Aegon would be safe with his mother's family. He would be trained from an early age, which he was and how to wield a sword. For if he wanted the Throne back he would have to take it back. And did Arthur Dayne even have a first cousin in the first place, to have a second cousin? The Martell's would have access to Dawn. He remembered Aeron stories of traveling Essos. That was something many of Martell family did to see more of the world than the corner they live in. The second sword Aeron wield was really caught Tyrion attention. He never really seen up close but it seemed to have dragons on the pommel. It would be the only reason they would send Aeron to Joanna's tourney. It would place him close to the Baratheon family. And Aegon and Aeron sound nearly alike. Seven Hells, his niece has fallen for Rhaegar's and Elia's son Aegon Targaryen.

* * *

Aegon and Joanna exchange a kiss as he led her into her chambers. He pulled away looking at her beautiful face. He kissed her again let the heat of passion fill the kiss as he opened the door. He carried her over to the bed his hands traveling up her gown. He pulled away from her he turned to shut the door. He took a deep breath. He turned around she sat there she was shaking like leaf.

"Cold my queen," Aegon asked.

"Nervous…I never… no one ever told me," Joanna blushed as she confessed.

Aegon moved forward until he knelt by feet. He looked up at her with a loving look. He took her trembling hands in his. She was looking everywhere but at him. He brought her hands to his mouth kiss each of her knuckles of her hand. Before, he brought his hand hands up to catch her chin. It caused her to look at him. He leaned forward kissing her softly let his hand drop from her chin when he knew she was not going to look away.

"Do you trust me," Aegon asked.

"With my life," Joanna replied.

"Then trust me my doe I will never hurt you," Aegon told her.

Joanna moved her one hand to run through his silvery blonde hair. Their eyes locked with each other. Aegon bent down slowly removing her boots from her feet. As he removed each boot he kissed both sides of her ankles. He gave her a boyish smile that she returned a coy smile. He moved forward locking lips with her lips. It poured all the feelings they had for each other into that kiss. Aegon hands went to the back of her gown searching for the closures. Her hand went around his neck gripping his doublet. Aegon pulled away from her lips and started to trail kissed down her neck as his hands worked on untying her gown. The gown slowly gave way exposing her chemise. He pulled her to her feet allowing the gown to fall to the ground. He took a step away from her slowly and methodically removed his doublet leaving him only in his breeches and boots. Joanna pupils dilated as she took in his bare chest for the first time. She ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip. He prowled closer to her like dragon stocking its prey. She danced away from him. She bent over to remove her warm boots. He caught pulling flush to his chest attacking her neck with kisses and love bites. It caused her to moan as he found a spot that made her melt into his arms. His hands caressed her body through her chemise. He smiled into her neck as she melted into his arms. She turned into his arms fusing their lips in a lust filled kiss. He growled into the kiss. His hands went to her bottom hoisting her up so he was carrying her. He placed her on the bed. She crawled up the bed rest her head on the pillows. He stocked away for a moment blowing out the candles in the room; leaving only the glow of the fireplace in the room. He turned to find her bare as the day she was born. Her chemise lay on the ground beside the bed. There was lioness that he knew lurked behind the doe.

"Beautiful," Aegon muttered.

Joanna moved her one hand to cover the scar on her side. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that Aegon had completely undressed. She caught of his manhood blushing a shade of Targaryen red looking away. She did not notice that Aegon moved forward with the speed of a dragon so he was kneeling on the bed He took her left foot in his hand. Before, he started to kiss his way up her left leg. He moved her leg so he could settle between her legs. He could hear her little mews and gasps as he repeated the process with her right leg. Her hands of their own accord tangled into his hair. When he reached the apex of her legs he looked up at her locking his eyes with her own.

"What are going to do," Joanna asked.

"Close your eyes and relax Joanna," Aegon told as he moved his face closer to her core

She did as he asked. She started to shutter as his breath blew on the hotness of her core. ' "Aeg… (pronounced like egg)," Joanna cried out as he started to kiss the warm wetness of her core as her eyes snapped open.

Aegon felt her surrendering under his attention. For once he was thankful for his time in Lys and learning the ways of love god. Hearing her moans, that now filled the room, as his tongue danced inside of her, made him even harder than he ever thought possible. He slowly started to move his kisses up her body as his fingers took the place of his tongue. He groaned as he felt her body tighten around his fingers. His tongue lazily played with her belly button before he made his way up to her boobs. He took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on them like a baby. That was when she screamed his name and came undone around him. He smiled repeating the same treatment to the twin breast. He slowly removed his fingers from her core. Her body was now trembling with pleasure and not in fear. He kissed his way up her neck. Before he captured her lips in love and lust filled kiss. With one of his hands, he slowly started to guide his manhood to her core. He took in every detail of her face. Their eyes locked together as he pushed inside of her. Her fingers dug into shoulders. He stilled inside of her as her body. She tightened around him and relaxed. He kissed his way down her neck. Once he felt her move slightly he started to move inside of her. Soon he was groaning her names as she cried out, moaned and let out little mewing noises as he brought her body greater pleasure than she ever thought possible. He felt her let go again. He thrust one more time before joining her spilling his seed inside of her.

* * *

The sunlight poured through the small window of Joanna's chamber in Castle Black. She moaned cuddling more into her pillow. Her pillow raised and fell. Joanna opened her eyes locking them on the bare chest of Aegon. She smiled at the sight of him as his arms tighten around her. That was when she noticed he was awake. He kissed the top of her head.

"Morning," Joanna whispered.

"Good Morning my darling, did I hurt you last night," Aegon asked

"Last night was amazing," Joanna confessed.

Joanna blushed to shake her head no. This was a side of Joanna that was only for him. This was the scared doe more so than fierce storm doe with lion blood that he came to know and love. This was a young woman that captured his heart all over again. His hands picked her up by her hips placing her so she was straddling his hips. Her core was rest over his manhood. Her breasts were bared for his eyes. He lazily caressed her body. His hand lingered on the scar on her right side. His eyes went to her eyes with a questioning look.

"Joffrey, with a training sword, it nearly killed me," Joanna told him.

Aegon moved his body so he could kiss the scar. He then moved to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, my doe, you are perfect," Aegon told her.

"And I love you my dragon you are amazing," Joanna confessed.

Aegon kissed her again passionately. He flipped her onto her back. He knelt over her still lock in the kiss. A pounding on the door caused him to groan. He fell down so his head was cradled in her breast.

"Maybe they will just go away," Aegon groaned.

"Or they will barge in," Joanna said teasingly.

"Let them," Aegon whispered to her as he playfully kissed her boobs.

"Coming," Joanna called out.

Joanna rolled away from him and moved to get out of bed only to moan as soreness between her legs stop her. It was nothing that hot bath would not help. But a hot bath here at the Wall was not possible. Aegon groaned getting out of bed dressing quickly. He turned noticed the Joanna was moving slower than she normally would. He came over to her pulling her up into his arms. She kissed him again. He pulled away helping her pull on her chemise. Joanna moved slowly over to the chair in the room. She poured both him and her goblet of watered wine. She took a slip of it. She looked over to the bed where the proof of her being a maid was. Her hand went to her belly she could be carrying his child now. Oh, gods what were they going to do if she fell pregnant. She looked over to Aegon who pour out a purple winter gown for her. They met each other eyes. He dropped the gown coming over to kneel in front of her.

"What is my queen?" Aegon asked.

"What if I fall pregnant," Joanna questioned.

"Then I say the gods have truly blessed me."Aegon teased. Joanna did not look amused. She hit his shoulder. He said ouch jokingly. "We will take it as it comes. If you are pregnant I really think the gods have blessed me. But if you aren't we will be careful until you are ready to be a mother. I'll not force it on you. We have all our lives together. You are my wife, my love and my queen," Aegon vowed to puncture each word with a kiss.

Joanna returned the kiss standing up pulling him up. She stopped kissing him and cuddled into his protective embrace. Aegon just held her for a time allowing her to relax and take comfort in his arms. He motioned for her start to get dress. He pulled the dark furs over the bed again cover the proof that he had taken her maidenhead. Then he went to the door opening it. He greeted by Marleina with a slight bow.

"It will be done Your Grace," Aegon said as Marleina entered.

Marleina hurried into the room heading over to Joanna to help her dress. Aegon gave one last time. They exchanged loving looks with each other before walked out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Aegon walked out of the main dining room. Tyrion caught sight of him. He walked over to Aegon.

"Ser Aeron a word please," Tyrion said.

"What is Lord Lannister," Aegon asked.

"Walk with me," Tyrion said.

Tyrion and Aegon found on the library where he told Aemon who he was really. Aegon looked around the room like it had ears. Tyrion shut the door before he turned and looked at Aegon.

"Are you in a relationship with my niece," Tyrion asked.

"Lord Lannister I don't know," Aegon started.

"Spare me… I saw you locked in a passionate embrace. She will be the queen you know this, don't you? I could care less about what she does with whom she has relations. But the seven kingdoms will. I love her all the same. But do you," Tyrion trailed off looking at Aegon. Aegon took a deep breath regarding Tyrion. He was nice to see that Joanna had some of her family that was protective over her. Tyrion moved closer to Aegon he took a deep breath "A Dayne and Baratheon an unlikely pair. You do make a striking pair. I must say. But you are not a Dayne at all are you? You are Targaryen, a dragon. I will not let you hurt her," Tyrion revealed.

"I would never hurt her. I love her," Aegon said automatically. He looked at Tyrion he was shocked that he had figured it out. Aegon looked down taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'm a Targaryen. My name is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. I will admit when this all started that I wanted to avenge my father death and take back the throne from the Baratheon family not caring who I had to kill to get to that point. But that all changed the moment I laid eyes on Joanna. I think I know what my father felt for Lyanna. I would gladly die a thousand deaths for her," Aegon confessed.

"Your union will either unite the seven kingdoms for or against you. You know this," Tyrion told him.

* * *

Joanna stood watching Alistair Thorne train the new men of the Night's Watch. Ser Barristan stood behind her and Lyarra and Marleina stood by her side. Lyarra eyes were locked on Jon. He was the best fighter here Joanna quickly realized. Lord Commander Joer Mormont came out and stood on the other side of Joanna.

"Princess," Joer Mormont greeted.

"Lord Commander," Joanna greeted.

"A raven arrived from King's Landing," Joer Mormont said handing her the raven's letter.

Joanna opened the letter. She read the words that sealed her fate. It was from her father it named Ser Aeron Dayne Lord Harrenhal. And was formal betrothal between herself and Lord Aeron Dayne. Joanna nodded her head placing the raven's letter in a pocket in the sleeves of the gown. She turned back to watching the fight. She noticed that Tyrion had come out. Ser Aegon came over standing between Joer and Joanna. She reached inside her sleeve pulling out the letter handing it to Aegon as she slightly moved closer to him. Aegon read the letter his eyes going wide before he wrapped his arm around her middle placing the letter in the pocket of his doublet. Aegon and Tyrion met eyes. He mouth later to Tyrion. Tyrion nodded turning back to the fight.

"Grenn show him what you farm boys are made of," Alistair ordered.  
Jon made quick work of Grenn breaking his nose. Joanna cringed at the sound of his nose breaking and blood starting to pour from his nose. Alistair did not look impressed with Grenn.

"If that was a real sword you'd be dead. Lord Snow here grew up in a castle spitting down on the likes of you. Pyp, you think Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us," Alistair commented.

Jon made quick work of each man that Alistair put up against him. He was very good, with the right training he could be as good as Aegon who stood by her side. He was the new sword of the morning Joanna thought. Jon had not made his vows yet. It would make Lyarra happy the idea that Joanna had in her head. But would Jon go for that idea? Instead of the black would he would take the white.

"Well Lord Snow it appears you're the least useless person here. Go clean yourselves up there only so much I can stomach in a day," Alistair ordered.

"Charming men," Tyrion commented.

"I don't need him to be charming. I need him to turn this bunch of thieves and runaways into men of the Night's Watch," Joer told them.

"And how's that going Commander Mormont," Joanna asked.

"Slowly princess," Joer answered.

Joanna nodded her head. She exchanged a look with Tyrion before she turned and walked away. The rest of her party followed her leaving Tyrion and Joer standing alone. Tyrion bowed slightly as Joanna left. Joer did the same. If he could convince Joanna that the Wall needed more men and supplies it would change the course they appeared to be on. Joer and Tyrion exchanged a look after Joanna had walked away.

"Very slowly," Joer paused. He reached into his doublet pulling out a second raven's letter. He handed it to Tyrion. "A raven came for Ned Stark's son and daughter," Joer told him.

"Good news or bad," Tyrion questioned.

"Both," Joer said gravely.

* * *

Let me know what you think Jon will do given the choice of serving in the Night's Watch or serving Joanna as her first Queen Guard.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

I hope you like this chapter it shows more of Joanna's mindset. Thank you again for your support in reviews and favorite and followings I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Tyrion found Joanna in her room in Castle Black. Ser Barristan stood outside the door. He nodded to Lord Tyrion opening the door. He found Joanna sitting by the fire Lyarra and Marleina by her side they were discussing things.

"Forgive the interruption my ladies, niece," Tyrion said.

"It's no interruption uncle, I want your opinion," Joanna said.

"On why sweet niece," Tyrion asked coming closer her.

"I want to offer Jon a place in my personal guard," Joanna told him.

"Lady Lyarra, Lady Marleina may I talk to my niece in private," Tyrion asked.

Lady Lyarra and Marleina left the room with a slight bow. Tyrion came over sitting next to Joanna. He looked at her. Handing her the raven letter that Lord Commander Mormont handed him. Joanna read the letter her hands shaking as she read it.

"Mother would not try to kill a child would she?" Joanna asked horrified.

"You mother only care for own children," Tyrion told her.

"But aren't I a bigger threat than a child," Joanna asked.

Tyrion did not answer her. He took a deep breath looked over at Joanna. He could almost see the doubt the hung in Joanna' head as he regarded her. This was her family she would likely have to face.

"You are, but Joanna my sweet child, when you play this game you either win or you lose there no middle ground. You have a better claim than her or your half-siblings. Besides you are involved with Aegon Targaryen," Tyrion told her.

"Married to Aegon uncle, I may be carrying his child even now," Joanna told him.

"Seven Hells, Jo you married a man without your father approval," Tyrion cursed.

"I have my father approval. He has made Aeron Lord of Harrenhal and my betrothed. Now what do think of Jon being my guard," Joanna argued back.

"Your father does not realize what he has done. Your mother will try to control you if she cannot control you she will try to get rid of you. The more guards you have the better. I worry about Jaime in all this," Tyrion told her.

"I love Uncle Jaime, I don't want to hurt him if there is a way to spare him even if it the Wall I will take it," Joanna vowed.

"You are a true queen," Tyrion said leaning over kissing her forehead before he left the room.

Joanna looked into the flames once more. The weight of the world was on her shoulders. Her mind was trying to come to terms with what had to be done. Aegon, Tyrion, and Marleina all agreed to tell her father and thus breaking her family apart. As much as Joanna liked Lyarra she did not tell her this to ask her opinion. But this was her grandfather legacy could she truly destroy it. Tears started to well up in her eyes as her mind debated what she should do. She made that threat to her mother in a blind rage. Now think more like the lioness she was also she was not sure it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Joanna was lost in her own mind as she walked around Castle Black with Aegon not far behind her. He could tell something was off in his beautiful queen and wife. They were on their way to the evening meal. She ran headlong into someone. Aegon caught her before she fell. Her eyes went wide when she noticed who she ran into.

"Forgive me, your grace," Sam said.

"Samwell Tarly?" Joanna asked.

"Yes, princess" Sam stuttered.

"What are you doing at the Wall" Joanna questioned.

If she remembered right Samwell was Randyll Tarly eldest son and heir. He was a bookworm if Joanna remembered right. Dickon was more of a fighter. Sam looked everywhere but at her. Joanna moved forward taking his hand.

"Sam you can tell me," Joanna told him.

"On the morning of the eighteenth name day my father came to me. And told me that nearly a man now but you are unworthy of my title or lands so tomorrow you are going to take the black forsaking all claim and head north. And if you don't we have a hunt and somewhere in these woods, you will have accident and fall from your horse at least that what I'll tell your mother," Sam told her.

"Your father can be a brutal man, Sam, not unlike my grandfather. Do you want to me here," Joanna said.

"No, but I also don't want to die," Sam told her.

"If I can find a way for you to not have to take the black would do it. No matter what it was," Joanna said.

"For you Princess Joanna I would," Sam answered.

"Good, go get some sleep," Joanna said.

Aegon watched as Sam walked off. He knew that Joanna was up to something then. He watched Joanna's face as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Cersei paced in her chambers in King's Landing. Jaime knocked on the door. She quickly let him in.

"How could you be so stupid" Cersei raged.

"Calm down," Jaime told her.

"He's a child ten years old what were you thinking" Cersei raged.

"I was thinking of us. You're a bit late to start complaining about it now. What has boy told them," Jaime asked.

"Nothing, he remembers nothing," Cersei said pacing away from him.

"Then what are you raving about," Jaime laughed.

"What if it comes back to him if he tells his father what he saw," Cersei started.

"We'll say he is lying we'll say he was dreaming. We'll say whatever we like. I think we can outfox a ten-year-old," Jaime said taking a drink.

"And what of Joanna, she still knows and there no word on her marriage or betrothal. And my husband," Cersei raged.

"I'll go to war with them if I have to. They can write a ballad about us. The War for Cersei Cunt," Jaime said pulling her into his arms.

Cersei slapped him pulling away from him. He pulled her back into his arms.

"Let me go," Cersei cried.

"Never" Jaime vowed.

"Let me go," Cersei said.

"The boy won't talk if he does I'll kill him. Him, Ned Stark, the King, the whole bloody lot of them until you and I are the only people left in this world," Jaime vowed.

Cersei took comfort in Jaime's arm. But in the back of her mind, she remembered the sweet little doe with black curls that use to look up so lovingly at Cersei. That smile that could melt anyone heart. Where did she go so wrong Cersei started to wonder?

* * *

Joanna and Aegon were in her chamber for the night. Aegon was only dressed in his pants. He watched Joanna undressing. He could see that she was upset. He paused undressing leaving him only in his small clothes. She had her back to him only dressed in her chemise. He came over her pulling her into his embrace.

"What is wrong my love," Aegon asked.

"Nothing," Joanna answered automatically.

"Jo, you can tell me," Aegon comfort her rubbing her arms.

"I don't want a war," Joanna confessed.

"What war Jo," Aegon asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Aegon," Joanna cried turning into his arms so her head was buried in his chest.

Aegon just comforted her. He ran his hand through her dark curls. She cried into his chest. He lifted her head from his chest locking in eyes with her. He leaned in kissing her softly. Soon, they were lost in the passionate kiss. He pulled away kissing her again softly resting his forehead against her forehead.

"It won't come to that my love I promise you. And if it does I'll be by your side. Nothing on this earth will part me from you. I die a thousand lives just to hold you my arms for a time. I live a lie for the rest of my days if you want that. Joanna, my queen, my love, my doe, I'm with you no matter what whatever you decide," Aegon vowed.

Joanna locked eyes with Aegon as he made that vow. Suddenly, the lioness in her took over; she pressed her lips to his in dominating kiss. It caught Aegon off guard for a moment as she hopped into his arms her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands cupped her bottom supporting her. He started to return the kiss the battle for dominance had started. A lioness lost in dance with a dragon. Soon they were lost in passionate lovemaking.

* * *

Joanna and Aegon walked side by side on the beach by Casterly Rock. She was watching two little boys one with her black hair the other with Aegon's blonde hair play in the sea.

"Mama," The boys said.

Joanna smiled moving closer to them as they showed her a seashell that they had found. She laughed as one held a sand dollar in his little hands. There were such wonder and joy in their little amethyst eyes and blue eyes

"Joanna," Aegon voiced called.

Joanna lifted both of her boys in her arms before she turned. Aegon voiced called her name again. Causing her to turn, only for her to see him falling to the ground rubies like drops falling from his crushed in a chest. Standing over him was her father with his war hammer. The cries of children in her arms caused her to look down as they died in her arms.

The landscape quickly changed. She was now in Kings Landing in the great Sept her father's body was laid out. Joanna walked closer she looked down she was dress in her black mourning gown. She shook her head no closing her eyes. She ran out of the great Sept only to see a mass of people surrounding a stage. Sansa stood on the stage along with Joanna's mother and Joffrey with a crown on his head.

"Bring me his head," Joffrey ordered.

Joanna let out a cry as she watched Ned head removed from his body. Her eyes met the cold unfeeling eyes of her mother.

Suddenly she was in a war camp. Let out a cry as she watched Renly get stabbed by a shadowy figure. He fell down to the ground as blood poured out around him.

Then she was at the twins. It looked to be a wedding Edmure Tully and his bride who looked to be Roslin Frey off were taken to their marriage bed. She noticed the door to the main hall where shut by a Frey. Robb and Talisa were exchanging a kiss his hand was on a bump on her belly. Catelyn looked at them for a long moment. Suddenly Rain of Castamere started to play. Joanna shook her head no. As Talisa belly was stabbed blood pouring from her as Robb was shot full of arrow and Catelyn neck slight. Joanna's eyes met Walder Frey eyes as his face morphed into her grandfather face.

"Our Legacy is important my sweet Joanna. You must always know your place," Tywin voiced called to her.

Tywin and Joanna walked toward a map of Westeros. She looked at the map that was covered with Lannister lions showing where they held. She looked up at him as blood started to pour from his mouth. She looked away only to see Tyrion and Jaime laid in dead. She closed her eyes shaking her head no.

"The Night is dark and full of terrors," A woman voice echoed.

Joanna opened her eyes to see her cousin Shireen tied to a stake. She looked to her side seeing Stannis and rest of his army. He nodded as a red woman lite the wood around Shireen. Joanna turned trying to shake her uncle.

"Uncle stop this madness…" Joanna yelled. He did not move or even act as he could hear her. She turned as she heard Shireen out for her parents. Joanna shook her head. "Please, no gods please Uncle Stannis stop this…" Joanna cried.

Joanna looked away as Shireen burned tears pouring down her face. She looked to the side where Stannis stood. His head was now removed from his body. She turned to look behind her only to see Selyse hanging in a tree. Joanna closed her eyes shaking her head no.

Joanna opened her eyes only to see her siblings lying dead at her feet. She looked up meeting her eyes with her mother. They stared at each other for a time before Joanna took a step forward.

"Mother," Joanna said softly.

"I love you my little doe," Cersei said softly.

Before, she crumbled to the floor. Joanna moved forward touching her mother's neck finding no pulse. She looked towards the sky only to realize she was kneeling in the throne room of the red keep. She looked toward where the throne was at. All the bodies of her family and friends lay making way towards the throne.

Joanna slowly moved forward towards the throne. Her eyes rest on Robb dead body, Ned's, fathers, her uncles, Myrcella, Tommen, Joffrey, Jaime, Tyrion, Tywin, and Cersei bodies lining her way toward the throne. At the steps up to throne was the body of Aegon. She locked eyes on the throne reach out to touch it as Tyrion words echoed in her mind.

"When you play this game, you win or you die. There is no middle ground,"

* * *

Joanna awoke with a gasp. She was drench in sweat. She looked over to Aegon he was lost in dream world. She moved out of the bed quickly throwing on a simple gown, slipping on slippers. She looked a back to bed. She shook her head part of her want to wake him up. She quickly decided against it. She slipped out of her chambers.

* * *

Joanna stood in the middle of Castle Black courtyard. Her eyes were locked skyward. She was lost in her own mind. She did not realize anyone come up to her.

"Trouble sleeping princess," Allister Throne asked.

"No, just seeking the council of stars," Joanna replied.

"Perhaps, it would be wise to seek counsel with someone that can answer ya," Allister Throne told her looking at her oddly.

"And who would suggest Ser Allister," Joanna asked him as she turned her gaze to his.

"Maester Aemon is the wise man I ever met," Allister replied.

"You think he would give me counsel," Joanna asked.

"You won't know until you ask him, come on princess I will take you to him," Allister told her.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

* * *

Joanna sat across from Maester Aemon. Neither of them said a word yet. Joanna looked behind her towards Allister Throne who was still standing by the door. Maester Aemon could tell she did not want anyone to hear what she wanted to talk about with him. He nodded for the other men of the Night's Watch to leave the room.

"Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure this late at night?" Maester Aemon asked.

"Maester Aemon, I seek your advice. I need unbiased advice. So, many have offered me advise what to do. But I still don't know what to do they all have their agendas," Joanna confessed.

Aemon nodded head he motioned for Joanna to continue. She looked down taking a deep breath. She wetted her bottom lips her nerves and her nightmare still in the forefront of her mind.

"I do need to know what advice you need child," Maester Aemon told her.

"I know," Joanna laughed. She took a deep breath. She looked at him directly in the eye. She steeled her backbone to bare her soul to him. She needed this advice otherwise she would not be here. The gods had brought her to the Wall for a reason. Just like Aegon was brought to her by the gods. "What about to tell you cannot leave this room," Joanna told him finally.

"Whatever you have to say, Princess, you have my confidence," Aemon told her.

"I need to know what to do. Do I tell my father or do I continue living a lie? Part of me tells me I have no choice but to tell him. But by doing so I will destroy my family and I don't want to destroy my grandfather's legacy…" Joanna trail off. Tears started to fall from her eyes. This was the first time she told someone that was not close to her. She hasn't told anyone about her not wanting to destroy Tywin's legacy. Aemon could sense that Joanna's emotions were frayed. She was being pulled into different directions. "You see Maester Aemon, my brothers, Prince Joffery and Prince Tommen and my sister Princess Myrcella are not my father's children. Truly I'm the sole heir of the Baratheon royal line. They are the product of an incestuous affair between my mother Queen Cersei and her twin brother, my uncle, and member of the King's Guard Ser Jaime Lannister. I knew that they were not likely my father children for a while now Lord Jon Arryn knew the truth he told me. I blew him off thinking of my family. I never dreamed that they were my Uncle Jaime's children. I love my mother, and Tommen and Myrcella and I love Joffery as much I am able. I don't want anything to happen to them. But at the same time, I cannot sit back and watch more men die because of that lie. I had to confront the truth in Winterfell. I made a threat in heat of rage. Tell my mother she had until I got back to King's Landing to leave with my half-siblings. Because regardless if she was there or not I would tell my father. I know I should tell him. But I don't want the throne, I don't want to destroy my family and I don't want a war. And I know my mother she will not give up without a fight. So Maester Aemon, what do I do," Joanna confessed.

Aemon thought for a long moment. The answer was an easy one but a hard one to face. It would likely lead to the very thing that she did not want.

"You have to tell him, child. It is a hard thing to face. But princess to disregard the truth is not something that I don't think you can live with. And for your grandfather's legacy, you are his legacy," Aemon told her.

"What if my father dies before I have the chance to tell him," Joanna asked.

"As hard as it may be, go to war for what is right. What are you house words," Aemon asked.

"Ours is the fury," Joanna replied.

"And your mother's," Aemon asked.

"Hear me roar," Joanna replied.

"A doe and lioness are at odds with each inside of you. But if you kill both of them the little girl that picture of innocent and become the woman of both of your houses; you will be a force to reckon with. A storm lioness with dragon at your side," Aemon told her.

Joanna nodded her head. She thought more about Aemon words and what it would mean. Her mind then went to her plans for Jon and Samwell. She looked into Aemon eyes for a moment.

"I have one other question," Joanna said.

"What is the question my dear," Aemon asked.

"I want to offer two soon to be members of the Night Watch a choice. In return, if am allowed any prisoner that is in the Black Cells in King's Landing will be sent to the wall in exchanged and I will tell my father of the state the Wall that protects us all is in. I will do everything in power to restore it to glory," Joanna said.

Aemon considered her statement for a moment. He looked at her. This was the first time he could see the true type of queen she would be.

"Which two?" Aemon asked.

"Samwell Tarly, and Jon Snow," Joanna said.

"I understand Jon Snow he is your maid's twin brother, but Samwell Tarly?" Aemon asked.

"Jon I will offer him a place by my side as my guard. My father has betrothed me to my current guard and I have married Aegon already. But the rest of the kingdoms cannot yet know that yet. It will make sense to have another guard by my side. As for Samwell, I wish him to go to citadel and study to become a Maester and to my personal Maester," Joanna answered.

Aemon thought about her words for a moment. He had to admit that Samwell would make a great maester. He did not seem to have skills in fighting. He smiled at Joanna this was her first move on the great game. And it was a smart one, move that if luck was on her side she would end up the throne when the dust cleared.

"The Night Watch will be thankful for whatever man and supplies you can spare. As for you asking them to follow you instead; you have that right. It is the gods will that they have the choice. It up to them what they choose," Aemon told her.

Joanna nodded she rose from her seat with her head held high. She turned to leave the room. She paused at the door. She looked back at him.

"Thank you for everything Maester Aemon. For your wise counsel, I know Aegon's secret is safe with you. As is mine," Joanna confessed.

"You are welcome Your Grace," Maester Aemon replied.

* * *

Joanna made her way back to her chamber that she was now sharing with Aegon. He awoke when she shut the door. He took her in. From the tear tracks on her face to the state of her dress, something had disturbed her enough to leave the room alone without a guard. He sat up the blankets dropped to reveal his bare chest.

"My doe, where have you been? What's happened?" Aegon questioned.

"My dragon I had a nightmare. I'm being pulled in so many directions. I spoke to Maester Aemon. For the first time since returning to King's Landing, I have clarity. I know what has to done if the worst should happen. We must prepare for it now." Joanna told him.

"What did you see in your nightmare my doe," Aegon asked.

"Death, and possible cost if I want the throne," Joanna told him.

Joanna slipped the gown off moving so was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him deeply he returned the kiss. His hands ran down her body. He smiled into the kiss. He lay back down on the bed bring her core right over his manhood. She sat upon him. Her eyes locked with his eyes as she joined them and started to ride him. The pleasure started to run through both of them. He matched her movements with his own. Her hands rested on his pectoral muscles. Her fingernails biting into his skin as she rode him. This was lioness that he always knew lurk behind the doe. There was lust, passion, want, need, along with love shining in her blue-green eyes. His amethyst eyes matched her. His hands locked on her hips as her dark curls tumbled down her back.

"I love you," Joanna roared as she came.

"I love you," Aegon growled as he started to pick up the pace as she slowly let go around him.

* * *

Lyarra came the top of the Wall where Jon was standing. Aegon stood by her side. Jon turned when Lyarra stepped off the lift. Aegon kep his distance from the pair. Not wanting to interrupt the siblings. Lyarra looked out on the frozen wasteland that was beyond the Wall.

"Is it everything you thought it would be," Lyarra asked.

"The Stark's have served at the Wall for," Jon replied.

"I know that Jon, I'm asking if you like it here," Lyarra asked.

"I made my decision, Lyarra," Jon said resigned to his fate.

Lyarra nodded looking out on lands beyond the Wall. She turned to nod to Aeron. She paused for a moment. She looked back to Jon as he sighed. He was somewhat regretting his decision but he would never tell her that.

"Princess Joanna requests that you present yourself to her," Lyarra told him.

"Lyarra what would she have need of me? Why?" Jon asked.

"She has not told me, Jon," Lyarra said.

* * *

Jon came to Joanna's chambers. Ser Barristan knocked on the door telling her that Jon Snow was here. He was shown into the chambers. She sat by the fireplace Meraxes laid at her feet. Joanna smiled over to him. Joanna was in dark purple northern style gown with black fur trim around the top of gown, bell sleeves of the gown and bottom of the gown. It had square neckline with gem sewn into the bodice.

"Your Grace, you wanted to see me," Jon said formally.

"Yes, Lord Snow, I have a question for you," Joanna said motioning for him to take a seat.

Jon did so stiffly. He looked over to Meraxes. Joanna looked over at him as he regarded her. This was the woman that control his sister future in her hands. He did not know what to truly make of Joanna.

"You are quite a good fighter Lord Snow," Joanna said.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Jon replied.

"Tell me Lord Snow are you happy here," Joanna said.

"It does not matter if I'm happy here. I will be a man of Night Watch soon," Jon said resigned to his fate looking into the flames

"What if I could offer you different life," Joanna questioned.

Jon swung his gaze back to Joanna at her question. He knew he would never hold land or want to father children what other choice did he have. Yes part of him wanted to see his sister as often as he could to see her happy and married. To watch his half-siblings grow, marry and be happy as well.

"What are you talking about Your Grace," Jon asked.

"My father has betrothed me to Ser Aeron Dayne, my current guard. I find myself in need of another guard. It would not be the black you will be taken but rather in a way the white. I cannot make you queen's guard now. But in time, that would your fate. I'm offering you life by my side and in turn your twin's side. Our journey south will be a dangerous one. You know the wilds of North better than Ser Barristan or Ser Aeron," Joanna told him.

"May I think about your offer your grace," Jon asked getting up heading towards the door.

"I would think less of you if you did not," Joanna confessed.

"Samwell Tarly here to see you, Your Grace," Ser Barristan called.

" Send him in, Jon I just need to know before we depart in a day time," Joanna told him.

Jon nodded leaving the room. Samwell looked shocked to see Jon standing on the other side of the door. He made his way pass Jon bowing before Joanna before raising stand nervously before her. Jon left the room with a bow. He shut the door leaving Joanna and Samwell in there alone.

"Your Grace, you want to see me," Sam said.

"Yes, Sam I told you if I found a way for you not to take the black I would do so. Well, I found a way. How would you feel being my personal Maester," Joanna asked.

"It would be my greatest honor," Sam said.

Joanna rose from her chair she walked over to Sam. She reached inside her sleeves of her gown producing a scroll with her personal seal on it along with her father's. She handed the scroll to Sam. Sam looked at her in shock. She truly found a way. Randyll Tarly would not dare stand against the Baratheon royal family.

"We depart in day's time. You will travel with us until we reach the Riverlands then you will depart for the Citadel," Joanna said.

* * *

Hours later, Lyarra found Jon in the stables with Ghost and Starr. He was pacing back and forth. Jon did not notice Lyarra at first but Ghost and Starr did. They came over to her nuzzling her.

"What wrong Jon," Lyarra asked.

"Did you know" Jon asked.

"Know what?" Lyarra replied.

"Princess Joanna has offered me a place in her personal guard," Jon told her.

"That is a huge honor, Jon. It would mean you would see father again. And you will be with me and could protect me in King Landing," Lyarra said.

"You will have father there," Jon replied.

"You are my other half Jon it would not be the same. You know Joanna came here because I didn't want to part from you," Lyarra told him.

"You said she wanted to see all of her father's kingdom," Jon said confused.

"It was the truth too. But I don't know if she would have gone to the Wall if I did not mention that… I still don't want to part from you, Jon. But this must be your choice," Lyarra told him.

Jon walked over hugged her tight to his chest. Tears were welling up in Lyarra's eyes. Because, no matter how much she did not want to part form, Jon. This was his life they were talking about. She would feel guilty if he did what she wanted solely to please her. Jon pulled away kissing her forehead. Lyarra turned to leave Jon to his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

* * *

Benjen Stark found Joanna standing on the top of the Wall with Aegon and Ser Allister Thorne. Neither of Joanna or Aegon said a word. They were just taking in the beauty of the landscape. Ser Allister was trying engaging them in conversation. She looked over at Aegon lovingly. He returned the loving glance with a small smile.

"The Lord Commander has informed me that you, princess, have removed maybe two men from our watch new recruits," Allister commented.

Joanna turned and looked at Allister. She had look that mirrored her mother cold look that her mother was known for. She did not her decision questioned by men that did not know the reason for her decisions.

"Neither of the men have made any vows Ser Allister," Joanna started. He gave her a less than pleased look. She tilted her head at him she moved standing toe to toe with him. Aegon looked at his wife in awe. "And even you can admit Samwell is not much of fighter. Ser Allister, he will better serve us all as a Maester than here at the Night Watch," Joanna finished.

"The Tarly boy is not much," Allister admitted.

"He is a great deal more," Joanna stated.

"Not all skill lays in steel, sometimes it lays much more in one's mind," Aegon commented.

Joanna turned her eyes lighting up at Aegon's defense of Samwell. Aegon nodded his head slightly. Allister looked less than pleased that he was schooled by a young boy by many standers. Benjen coughed before Allister could put his foot in his mouth. Ser Allister stocked away happy to be relieved of his duty of watching the Royal party.

"Your Grace," Ser Allister said as he left.

"Ser Allister," Joanna replied.

Benjen stood back and watched the pair. Once Ser Allister was gone, Joanna moved closer to Ser Aeron. She leaned her body into his chest and Ser Aeron wrapped his arm around her. They were sharing the warmth of his cloak. Benjen like Eddard was not so sure that Aeron was really a Dayne. But it was for certain that there was more to their relationship than just protector and lady.

"You are doing the right thing, Jo," Aegon said.  
"Am I Ae…?" Joanna started she was cut off by Benjen.

"Your Grace," Benjen greeted her moving closer to the fire were they were stood.

Joanna shifted away from Aegon. She turned with a smile on her face. Benjen and Joanna exchanged looks. Aegon moved away from Joanna but he was still protective stance and distance.

"Ser Benjen to what do we owe this honor? I was under the expectation that you were ranging beyond the Wall," Joanna greeted.

"I leave on the marrow. I could not, not see my niece and, if the word is true, my nephew off," Benjen told her. Joanna ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She locked eyes with Benjen as Benjen locked eyes with her. A question hung in the air. She was wondering if he was going to actually ask her. She raised her eyebrows turning back to looking out on the landscape as the sun started to set. "Tell me, Princess, why did you do it?" Benjen asked finally

"He deserves another chance of a happy life, not that he could not have a happy life here. But after seeing this place may not be everything he dreamed of in his mind. Lyarra was made a Stark and she has been a close friend to me in the time we have known each other. I know how hard it is to be parted from one's twin. Gods rest Steffen soul, it seemed only right to offer. That and with my coming marriage to Ser Aeron Dayne I will need a new guard. Why not offer your nephew that chance. And if it is in power in time I will have him made a Stark," Joanna stated.

"Do you think he will take it?" Benjen asked.

"I don't know you know him better than I," Joanna said coyly.

"He will do it, only a fool would turn you done, Princess. And as much as the boy he may be and foolish in ways he is still a man down at his core. And men will do anything to please beautiful woman especially one royal blood," Benjen told her.

"Thank you, I think…" Joanna trailed off.

"I know you are not blind. The stories of your beauty reach even us men here at the Wall. I was shocked when I arrived at Winterfell and found out the stories were true," Benjen said.

"There to me than just my beauty Ser Benjen Stark," Joanna remarked in vex manner.

There she was the lioness that Lord Tywin fought so hard to put in her. Yes, she had her mother and grandmother's beauty but she had her grandfather and uncle Tyrion's wit. It showed her father temper in her too.

"I'm sure there is, princess, but even so men are driven by their baser needs. Men have gone to war for such beauty. Much like my late sister, your father went to war with the Targaryens to get her back," Benjen commented.

"And the Starks followed him in his quest," Joanna commented.

"All we wanted was our sister back. Brandon and my father were killed by the mad king that is what truly started that war," Benjen stated.

"And my grandfather made my father a king. I'm not sure how great of king he is if he let one of last defense fall into such disrepair," Joanna said intelligently.

Joanna bowed slightly to Benjen heading toward the lift to take her to the ground. Aegon went to follow her but his arm was caught by Benjen. They locked eyes. Benjen looked around to make sure no one else was around. He noticed Joanna conversing to a man of Nightwatch that was baseborn. He laughed at something she said. Benjen locked eyes again with Aegon.

"I don't know who you are but I know you are not a Dayne. I know my niece and nephew are and you look nothing like them. I don't know what you want but if you hurt one hair on her head my nephew who is to be her new guard will not stop to run you through," Benjen cautioned removed his hand from Aegon arm.

Aegon nodded his head. He moved away and over to Joanna. She gave him a loving smile. Aegon returned the smile wrapping his arm protectively around Joanna. They made their way into the lift to take them down.

* * *

Joanna and Aegon made their way into her chambers for the night. She had shed her cloak. Meraxes looked up from her spot by the flames by where the chest that held the dragon eggs rested. Aegon also shed his cloak. He sat on the bed removing his boots. Joanna flirted behind a dressing screen after she had him untie the back of her gown. He shook his head at her as she shed her shoes on the way giving him a coy smile.

"What was that all about," Joanna questioned coming out only dressed in her chemise.

"It seems that you have gotten the love of men of the Night's Watch. He threatened me that his nephew would kill me if I hurt you," Aegon laughed.

"Aeg really," Joanna giggled.

He pushed her against the cold hard stone kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled in his short hair. He held them with his body. As he let the passion he had for show itself. He removed his shirt tossing it over his shoulder. It left him just in his pants. A pounding sounded at the door causing them to break apart. Aegon hand went to his sword that leaning against the bed. He looked back to Joanna making sure his doe was out of sight. She was reaching for her robe pulling it on over her chemise. Meraxes was now on her feet circling her mother feet in a protective manner. Aegon opened the door only to be greeted by Jon. Jon had a shocked look on his face. He had made up his mind.

"Ser Aeron I was under the expression this was Princess Joanna's chambers," Jon greeted sorry to disturb him.

Joanna moved forward touching Aegon back looking at Jon over his shoulder. Jon's eyes went wide at the sight of her. He looked up taking in her state of dress. Her full lips were a few shades redder than normal. There was flush to her cheeks he was unsure if it was from the cold or other things. Jon's eyes then traveled to Aegon taking in his state undress. He gave Ser Aeron a disapproving look. Joanna moved around Aegon placing a reassuring hand on his chest.

"Jon what can I do for you," Joanna asked bringing Jon's eyes back to her.

"I made my decision princess. I will gladly be your guard if you still have me," Jon told her.

"I would be honored to have you, Jon. And know this if it ever becomes in my power I will have you made Stark like your sister," Joanna promised.

"Serving you and being by her side is more than I can ever ask for," Jon started. Jon pulled out his sword kneeling with it by Joanna's feet. Aegon exchange looks with Jon as he made his vow. Joanna glanced over at Aegon with an unsure look on her face. Aegon nodded his head reassuringly. "Princess Joanna, I am yours. I will shield you back and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and new," Jon vowed.

"I vow you'll always have a place in my home and at my table and I promise to ask no service of you that will bring you dishonor. I swear it by old gods and the new," Joanna said the word only the second time in her life but this time it was spoken more like the storm lioness that she was.

* * *

The next morning Joanna came out in golden traveling gown. Her long dark hair was braided back into a long robe-like braid that hung down her back. Lyarra and Marleina were dressed in their traveling gowns as well. Samwell was already on his horse. Aegon was already in the yard he held the reigns of Balerion with the Lannister guards close by. The all-black stallion pawed the ground. Meraxes came by her mistress while Starr and Ghost hung back to guard the rear. Lyarra was shocked to see Jon saddling his horse. Ser Barristan stood by Aegon conversing with him. He bowed his head to Joanna as she approached She nodded her head in return with a smile. He took the reins Balerion so Aegon could pick her up on to place her Balerion back. Aeron picked her up his hand lingering on her waist slightly caressing her back as he placed on Balerion's back. Jon gave Ser Aeron a lingering unhappy look. He was not pleased with the pair relationship. He wondered if Joanna was like her father in some ways. Aegon gave a stern look as he mounted his own horse. Ser Allister, Maester Aemon and Lord Commander Joer Mormont came out as Tyrion came down. Benjen hugged Lyarra before helping her on to her horse.

"Safe Travels Princess," Ser Allister stated.

"Thank You, Ser Allister," Joanna said moving her horse so she could look at Lord Commander Joer Mormont and Maester Aemon. Aegon horse moved in time with her. Aegon lingered on Maester Aemon's eyes. Maester Aemon bowed his head slightly to him bowing to the future king of Seven Kingdoms. Tyrion mounted his horse. "I promise Lord Commander I will right the wrongs, I found here. I will speak to my father as soon as I reach King's Landing. I will see food, weapons, and able-bodied men sent to help protect the realm of men. It is wrong to leave our last defense so weaken," Joanna vowed.

"That is all we ask Your Grace, I wish you and your party safe travels and speedy journey," Lord Commander Joer said.

"Safe Travels," Maester Aemon echoed.

"Thank you," Joanna said.

"You ready for this Jo," Aegon asked her as the gate opened.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Now the game begins, our first stop is Last Hearth," Joanna said.

* * *

Joanna rode into Last Hearth with Aegon ridding on one side of her Ser Barristan on her other side. Jon rode with his twin sister and Lady Marleina. Meraxes, Ghost, and Starr looped around the party protecting them. Tyrion rode by the Lannister guards. As Joanna made her way into the bailey of Last Hearth, they were greeted by the Umber's who were all on their knees before her.

"Last Hearth is yours, Your grace, you honor us with your visit," Greatjon Umber stated.

Aegon got off his horse first. A Stablehand ran over to get a stable box to help the princess dismount. She smiled gracefully turning in her saddle so Aegon could place her on the ground before the stable hand could return. She made her way over to Greatjon Umber and his family.

"Rise, my Lord," Joanna said.

"Princess, allow me to introduce my family," Greatjon said. He motioned to his family. She recognized Smalljon Umber who was standing by a young woman with brown hair and slightly swollen belly. "My Lady Wife, Jeyne, my son and heir Jon and his wife Melina. My daughters, Elaena and Leona and finally my youngest Eddard," Greatjon introduced.

They all bowed as she was introduced to them. She smiled at each of them. Smalljon came forward kissing the top of her hand.

"It was an honor to fight in your tourney," Smalljon said

"It was my honor to have you compete in it my Lord," Joanna replied.

Next came, Greatjon daughters they bowed deeply their eyes locked on Aegon behind. Elaena eyes locked on Jon. She came to a young boy that was called Eddard. He was the same age as Rickon. He looked up at her shyly. She gave him a large smile. He came forward following his older brother lead kissing the top of her hand.

"You are beautiful," Eddard told her.

"Thank you, little lord," Joanna replied.

"Call me Ned," Eddard exclaimed.

It was not long before she had them eating out of the palm of her hand. The same thing happened when they arrived at Karhold. Tyrion was shocked at how quickly she could get the northern people to accept her. They were not known for trust outsiders and she was a southern princess.

* * *

They did not receive the same greeting as they rode into Winterfell. Lyarra and Jon looked shocked at the lack of trust as the people eyed Tyrion, Joanna, Ser Aeron, Ser Barristan, and Marleina. Tyrion gave Joanna a worried looked. She slipped off Balerion back. Aegon followed suit. Ser Barristan closed ranks around Joanna. Tyrion dismounted he came over to the pair. Meraxes, Ghost and looped into the keep yard. People jumped back at sight of a nearly full-grown lioness. They were used to seeing direwolves but lioness was a fearsome thing to them.

"Joanna with your permission I will see what is going on," Tyrion said.

"Go, take the Lannister guards with you and take Addam with you," Joanna ordered.

* * *

Tyrion was lead into the great hall of Winterfell. Robb sat at the table with Greywind at his feet and Maester Luwin at his side. Tyrion moved forward the guards stood back watching the exchange. Addam stood with Tyrion he was a member of Night's Watch. He was traveling with them until they reach King's Landing.

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visits," Tyrion commented.

"Any man of Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell," Robb greeted Addam.

"Any man of Night's Watch but not I, eh, boy," Tyrion stated.

"I'm not your boy Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away," Robb growled.

"Then you might learn a Lord's courtesy," Tyrion commented. The door to hall open as Bran was carried in by Hodor. Tyrion turned his eyes went wide. "So it's true, hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"He has no memory of that day," Maester Luwin stated.

"Curious," Tyrion said.

"Why are you here?" Robb spat out.

"Would your charming companion be so kind to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt?" Tyrion asked Bran ignoring Robb.

"Kneel, Hodor," Bran ordered.

"Do you like to ride Bran?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, well I mean I did like to" Bran replied.

"The boy has lost the use of his legs" Maester Luwin stated.

"What of it. What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride," Tyrion stated.

"I'm not a cripple," Bran said.

"Then I'm not a dwarf, my father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you. Give that to your saddler he'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice," Tyrion said giving Bran a scroll with the design of saddle so he could ride.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked hopefully.

"You will on horseback you will be as tall as any of them," Tyrion said.

"Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him" Robb growled.

"I have a tender spot in my heart of cripples, bastard, and broken things," Tyrion said.

"You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours" Robb said gruelingly.

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There is a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier," Tyrion said leaving the room.

* * *

As he exited the room, he noticed Joanna with Ser Barristan and Aegon by her side. Tyrion bowed his head to her. Part of Tyrion wanted to see Robb's reaction to her returning. Joanna could tell by the look on Tyrion face it did not go well.

"Uncle," Joanna said.

"Niece," Tyrion said.

"I will handle this," Joanna growled sounding like a lioness.

"Being the doe that in you may work better," Tyrion commented.

"He will accept both parts of me or when I see my father he will pay," Joanna said her temper was close to the surface.

"I off to brothel as fun as it will be to watch," Tyrion said

* * *

Theon and Robb let out a sigh of relief as Tyrion left. Maester Luwin sat straight back he looked over to Robb. Bran left with Hodor taking him back to his bed. Two more Stark guards came into the room.

"My Lord, you have more guests," they started.

"Show them in," Robb said gruelingly.

The door opened Joanna walked in with a less than pleased look on her face. Her eyes locked on Robb as all men in the room dropped to their knees.

"Your Grace, Winterfell is yours," Robb said standing up.

"But not my uncles," Joanna said.

Robb gave her a look. She returned said look. She looked around the room. Before, her eyes locked on Robb's eyes again.

"A word Lord Stark alone," Joanna said.

* * *

Author note: Quick Question do you think Joanna should tell Robb the truth or not? Let me know in the comments.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Joanna came to the gardens in Winterfell. Neither of them said a word as they walked through Winterfell. Once they were finally alone, Robb looked over to Joanna with a questioning look.

"I know this is a new position for you. But trust me, Lord Stark, I or my uncle Tyrion are not your enemies," Joanna stated.

"How can you be so sure there have been two attempts on my brother's life," Robb roared.

"I tried to save your brother's life in one of those attempts. It was that moment I learned the truth," Joanna roared back at him showing she was just as much a lioness as she was a doe.

"What truth is that Princess," Robb questioned coldly.

Joanna sank to the bench by the blue winter roses that grew in the gardens. Making a crown of blue roses above her head. Robb sat down next to her. She looked down she knew she had to tell him the truth. She took his hand in hers. Taking a shaking breath.

"I am the only legitimate child from the union of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. Meaning, my sister and brothers are not his real children. I think Bran saw my mother in the arms of her lover, my uncle, Jaime. I saw them exit while Maester Luwin worked to save Bran's life. If I was your enemy Lord Stark, I would not put myself in more danger than your brother," Joanna said baring her soul to him.

"More danger," Robb questioned.

"I threatened my mother," Joanna told him.

Robb regarded her; he had a hard look on his face. He brought his hand to his chin as he thought what her threating her mother meant. In truth, if that was the truth, why wait to tell her father then and there. He remembered how Joanna interacted with Myrcella and Tommen in their time in Winterfell. How she interacted with his siblings. "I will tell my father the truth when I reach King's Landing. Tyrion knows this and swore to stand my side. I'm not saying it was not a Lannister that tried to kill your brother. But it was not Tyrion. Seven Hells, it most likely, my mother, Jaime, or Joffrey. My guess is on the later. He has shown dangerous tendencies before. I have the scar to prove it," Joanna told him.

"Scar, princess, forgive me there not a mark on you," Robb laughed.

"That you can see," Joanna replied quickly with a ghost of a smile on her face. Robb returns the small smile. Robb, in his mind, she was flirting with him. She took Robb's hand putting on her side which held the scar. So he let her take his hand placed on her waist. She left his hand there. She was thankful she only had on her chemise and her winter traveling grown. "Press hard you will feel it then," Joanna said.

Robb pressed down hard on her side. He could feel a raised scar. That should have cost Joanna her life. He looked down for a moment then back at Joanna. Meeting her blue-green eyes. He nodded his head. He removed his hand. He rose from the bench. He locked eyes with Joanna's with questions lingering in his eyes.

"I love Tommen and Myrcella as much as you love Bran, Arya, Sansa, Rickon, Jon, and Lyarra. And I love my mother, but at the same time, I know my father's temper and my mother cunning and Joffrey's madness. I wanted to give Tommen and Myrcella a chance not to die for something they had no control over. I know what it could and likely will cost me. I'm preparing for a war Robb. One that I pray to the new and old gods that wont come to pass. All the while knowing in my heart that it will destroy my family when it comes to pass," Joanna said with tears in her eyes.

Their eyes locked with each other.

"House Stark is behind you Princess in this war and the wars to come," Robb vowed.

"I cannot ask that of you, your father is still the warden of North and head of House Stark," Joanna said shaking her head looking down.

Robb took her hand in his own. Causing her to look back up at him. In a different world, she could see herself happy with a match between the two of them. She knew if Robb was not so far North that he would be her betrothed not Aegon. And likely the only reason her father had chosen Aeron was that he had no real place and home meaning they would live in the Capital.

"You said we are allies, Princess. Maybe in the south, it not what allies do but here in the North we honor our vows," Robb laughed.

"I never asked you for a vow, Stark," Joanna said.

"But you have it all the same Princess," Robb said. He took a deep breath before he dropped to his knees before. He did not let go of her hand. He locked his blue eyes with her blue-green ones. "I, Robb of House Stark, here in the sight of the new and old gods pledge my life to you, Princess Joanna Baratheon. To stand by your side and answer the call to war if need me. As our father's stood by each other to overthrow the mad king. So too shall I, stand by your side. House Stark stands ready to answer if need be," Robb vowed.

Joanna nodded her head. As she charmed most of the northern lords' home that she visited. She never once got a vow from one of them to stand by her side. Her mind went to if the worst should happen. Which would be her father death before her reaching King's Landing. Joffrey and Cersei would make the move to have hostages to keep house Stark in check. Especially with her not there where Joffrey or Cersei could control her. The next words that she uttered were the last thing that Robb ever thought that would be said.

"And I, Princess Joanna of House Baratheon, vow in the sights of new and old gods. If the worst should happen and war is needed. I will protect House Stark to the best of my ability. If needs be, get them to safety," Joanna vowed to Robb.

"Princess," Robb said bowing his head.

"Stark," Joanna returned with a smile on her face.

Robb stood reached by her head picking a blue winter rose. He brought the rose to Joanna's hands. He gave it to her. She took the rose placing it by her right ear. He offered her his arm. She rose linking arms with him. This was her third true ally, the first being Aegon, second Tyrion. She knew that Marleina had her back but there was very little she could do. Lyarra for what she knew was on her side but as much as Joanna trusted her, she had not told her yet. That kind of trust was built. It was close but it was not there yet. Even if Lyarra did know there was not much she could offer. Her fourth and fifth allies with any luck would be her uncles, Renly and Stannis. She would stop to see Stannis before going to King's Landing. Since he never really leaves Dragonstone anymore.

* * *

Lord Varys headed for the tower of Hand to meet with Lord Stark hopefully his meeting with him went well. He made his way into Ned study. One of his guards stood outside the door.

"How is your son, my lord?" Varys asked to shut on of windows.

"He'll never walk again" Ned answered not pausing the movement of his quill.

"But his mind is sound?" Vary asked shutting the other window.

"So, they say" Ned answered.

"A blessing then I suffered an early mutilation myself. Some doors close forever" Vary started shut the door; leaving just Lord Stark and Varys in the room. "Others open in the most unexpected places. May I?" Vary asked motioned to chair.

Ned nodded looking at Vary fully. Varys sat down before he continued his statement.

"If the wrong ears heard what I'm about to tell you off comes my head. And who would mourn poor Varys then? North or South they sing no songs for spiders. But there are things you must know. You are the King's Hand. And the king is a fool. Your friend, I know, but a fool and doom unless you save him."

"I've been in the capital for a month why have you waited so long to tell me this? Ned asked.

"I didn't trust you," Varys stated.

"So why do you trust me now?" Ned asked.

"The queen is not the only one who has been watching you closely. There are few men of honor in the capital. You are one of them. I would like to believe I am another one, strange as that may seem." Varys stated.

"What sort of doom does the king face?" Ned asked.

"The same sort as Jon Arryn. The tears of Lys, they called it. A rare and costly thing, a clear as tasteless as water, it leaves no trace." Lord Varys said

Ned stood up looking out to the city. So many questions lingered his mind. His mind did not know where to even start.

"Who gave it to him?" Ned asked.

"Some dear friend, no doubt; but which one? There were many. Lord Arryn was a kind and trusting man. There was one boy. All he was he owed to Jon Arryn"

"The squire Ser Hugh?" Ned asked.

"Pity what happened to him; just when his life seemed to be going so nicely." Vary said.

"If Ser Hugh poisoned him, who paid Ser Hugh," Ned asked.

"Someone who could afford it." Vary stated.

"Jon was a man of peace. He was hand for seventeen years…seventeen good years. Why kill him?" Ned asked.

"He started asking questions," Varys said.

* * *

At the same time, Cersei was pacing in her chambers. A letter from one of her spies in the north had come through. In her hands read the words where was dreading. Joanna and her party were progressing south. She was already at Winterfell. At most, she had a month before her dark hair lioness reaches King's Landing spelling the doom of her and Jaime. She prayed that Robert may spare Tommen and Myrcella. She knew in her heart that Joffrey stood no chance at being spared with him attacking Joanna already. She knew Robert would find a way to kill him or send him to Wall. Jaime stormed into the room as soon as the door was shut.

"What is so urgent that you call for me," Jaime asked agitatedly.

Cersei rounded on her with a cold fierce look on her face. Her hand trembling with letter crumbled her hands. Jaime came over to her pulling her close him as he saw the fear in her eyes. The fear was not commonly seen in her eyes. Jaime took the crumpled letter from her hands. Jaime's eyes scanned the letter. He saw the reason for his sister's fear. He took a deep breath he knew what had to do. With no word of Joanna's marriage. There was no way to control Joanna at this point. The only way to deal with her now was to kill her. He knew Ser Aeron was very good with a sword. He could beat him. At least Jaime believed that. Jaime stocked away from her. He stood by the fireplace throwing the letter in the flames. Cersei took in Jaime's stance. She came over placing her hand on his back.

"Jaime," Cersei said.

"Cersei we both know what has to happen," Jaime spat out.

"Jaime no," Cersei pleaded.

"It's her or us Sister dear. I know she's your little doe but she will destroy us like Steffon would have," Jaime said as he stocked out the room.

Cersei sank down by the fireplace. Tears welling up in her eyes staring into the flames. She knew that Winterfell would be the last time she ever sees her daughter alive. She did not know which to pray for a safe return. Jaime was her other half but Joanna was her daughter a part of her.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. What do you think Jaime's fate should be? Let me know in the comments.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing

Author note: Just to let you know there is a lot of changes to cannon in this chapter, be forewarned. Just to let you know, to address the comments, on Joanna "flirting" with Robb. I see Joanna as a charming and a bit of Margaery like character. In my mind, she was never flirting with Robb.

* * *

Cersei walked past her daughter's chambers; the doors were opened. Myrcella was with her Septa Eglantine in the gardens. There was an activity happening in the room. She paused looking in the room there were four maids packing up Myrcella's things. She stormed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cersei roared her demand.

All the maids dropped to their knees. One dared to look up her eyes meeting Cersei's. Cersei's emerald eyes burn with rage.

"We are packing Princess Myrcella's things at his grace King Robert orders," one of maid answered.

"What is your name" Cersei demanded.

"Talia" the maid answered.

"Well Talia why does her things need packed," Cersei asked.

"She departs for Dorne in days' time your grace," Talia answered.

Cersei stormed out the room heading for the Tower of the Hand of King. She knew Robert was out whoring or hunting or both for all she knew. This had Ned Stark writing all over it. How dare he take her daughter away from her.

* * *

Joanna and Robb walked into the courtyard of Winterfell arm and arm. Joanna's coy smile changed instantly upon seeing Aegon. A true smile graced her face. Aegon argued with Jon about going after Joanna. She seemed to light up when she caught sight of him. The sound of them approaching caused both to turn to look at them. Robb watched as Joanna's whole face seem to light up. In her eyes was pure unadulterated love. It was loved he saw in his parent's eyes. Aegon came over to Joanna take the flower from her hair. He brought her hand was his ring rest on her finger kissing that ring. That same love shined through Ser Aeron's eyes as looked at Joanna. At that moment, he realized he stood no chance, even by some miracle that Robert chose him. Joanna's heart belonged to her sword and shield. That was when Robb noticed Jon

"Jon," Robb said in shock. Robb came over to his brother hugged him. Jon returned the hug. All the while his eyes locked on Joanna and Aeron. He knew that there was something going on between the pair of them. Beyond that of just being betrothed. "What are doing here.

"I'm Her Grace's, Princess Joanna new guard," Jon answered.

Robb let go of Jon turning to look at Joanna. She looked over to Robb and Jon. Aegon not far behind her with his hands on her waist.

"Princess is this true," Robb asked.

"Your brother speaks the truth. Ser Aeron is to be my husband at my father's request. I was in need of a new guard. And I saw something in Jon that I wanted to offer him that spot. Before, he made his vows." Joanna explained. Joanna looked up at Aegon with a loving look. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave you to catch up with each other. If it is alright with you Stark, I would like to rest," Joanna said.

"Of course, Princess," Robb said.

* * *

Ned was looking at the book of family. He was flipping through the pages with Baratheon's name. It went through all Baratheon children. He stopped on Robert's children. The first listed was Steffon Baratheon's twin of Joanna. He was described as dark of hair and blue-eyed. Living only two months. Next came Joanna, dark-haired beauty with blue-green eyes. Next was Joffrey it caused him to paused. Joffrey was the first golden hair Baratheon. Jon Arryn's message for him echoed in his mind. "The seed is strong", what did he mean by that. He flipped back to Lannister pages, keep track where Baratheon's family was listed. He saw all of them were listed as golden hair with green-eyed. There were stories of Robert's bastard around King's Landing. After Myrcella's departure, he would investigate them. His mind when to Ser Aeron Dayne. He flipped to Dayne's family. He looked through the list on name looking for an Aeron Dayne. Finding none, thought dawn on him. He remembered Ashara Dayne He flipped to the Targaryen family. Eyes scanned through the names and description until he landed on Rhaegar children with Elia Martell. Rhaegar's face from tourney at Harrenhal flashed in Ned's mind as he remembered watching Ser Aeron training Joanna in tiltyard in Winterfell. The way he smiled at Joanna. Seven Hells, Joanna's guard, was a Targaryen, not just any Targaryen he was Rhaegar's son. So many questions lingered in Ned's head. Until he knew Aegon's true intention he would tell Robert. He was lost in those scenarios. When Cersei stormed into his office with two king guards with her. Ned shut the door raising to greet her.

"Your Grace," Ned said.

"What are you trying to do?" Cersei raged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ned said

"Myrcella being to sent to Dorne," Cersei raged.

"That was no I, My Queen. Your husband; The King made that decision. He saw what a world of good it did for Princess Joanna. Now I believe she has seen most of her father's kingdom. When he asked for her to warden off. I merely present him with options, of your father, The Tyrells, the Martell, her Uncle Stannis. He decided that Princess Myrcella will be sent to Dorne. To hopefully bring them back into the fold. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Princess Myrcella is now betrothed to Prince Trystane Martell. As well as when Tommen reaches the age of ten, he will be warden off to the Reach and the Tyrells. After all the are second richest family in the Seven Kingdoms. If you have a problem with this decision then I suggest that you take it up with your husband," Ned told her.

Cersei looked at him with fire in her eyes. It raged like the green fires of wildfyre. She said nothing turned with a wave of her gown sleeves leaving. All the while, her mind thought of what Ned had said. Seven Hells, Jaime was right. Joanna was a huge threat, not the naïve little doe that she hoped for. All no, she was a lioness in the form of a doe.

* * *

Joanna and Aegon just came to her chamber in Winterfell. Joanna made her way over to the fireplace. Aegon shut the door and turned to look at his wife. He wore a look of displeasure on his face.

"I don't like you going off on your own with man," Aegon pointed out going to throw the rose into the flames.

Joann came over to him placing her hand on his arm. He turned and look down at her. She gave a smile leaning up and kissing him softly. She moved over to the bed sinking down onto the fur-covered bed. She placed her hands on her lap. She looked over to him. He looked at her while his one arm rested on the fireplace. The blue winter rose was consumed by flames.

"You're jealous. My dragon you have nothing to be jealous about. Robb means nothing to me. After seeing my father and my mother relationship and how much they hate each other. The way my father whore himself. I made a vow to only love my husband. I never expected to feel the burning flames of desire or that passionate love. Only the sense of duty and in time maybe caring compassion for man I married was all that I expected to feel. It was my duty," Joanna started. Her last words echoing her grandfather's words to her. She looked down at her hands. Her eyes lingering on the ruby ring. She looked up at him shyly. Aegon moved over to her. This was the side of Joanna that was the doe. "That was until I met you. The moment our eyes locked I felt something, something that never felt before, and have not felt since with anyone else. I know now even if my duty was to marry Robb or anyone else and love him. And you asked me to run away with you. I would. Love is the death of duty. And I love you. And only you," Joanna said with tears in her eyes. They hugged her eyelashes and made slow streams down her beautiful face.

Joanna looked down shaking head. Meraxes came over to her mistress from her place by the fire. She rested her on Joanna's lap. She sank her fingers into Meraxes' fur. Aegon dropped to his knees before. He reached out taking her hand from Meraxes head. It caused her to look at him. He leaned forward kissing her softly.

"I love you, Joanna," Aegon said. She smiled at him. Meraxes made her way back over to fire to lay down. Aegon came to rest before her legs. He kissed both of her thighs. Jo's hands weaved themselves into Aegon hair. "I know we need the Starks as an ally if we hope to win this war. I just don't like the way he looks at you," Aegon confessed.

Aegon and Joanna looked at each other. She got down from the bed to get on her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned kissing him let the fire the filled her consume that kiss. He returned it with the same fire. His hands tangling her hair. She moaned into the kiss. He reached down so his arms around her bottom. He stood up to take her with him. He laid her on the bed never stopping the kiss.

* * *

Robb and Jon were in the main room on the keep. They were sitting drink as they talked. Jon took a deep drink.

"So, what made you change your mind," Robb asked.

"The Wall is not what we were taught it was. I could have survived it and done well there in time. But when a beautiful woman offers you a chance at a different life. You take it. I'm telling you there is more between Ser Aeron and Princess Joanna. When I came to tell her my decision. I found him half dress and her in the state on disrobing in the same chamber." Jon told him.

"They are to marry Jon. There has to be some intimacy between them," Robb argued.

"It more than that," Jon said. Jon looked sideways and back toward Robb. His eyes locked on Robb. "They are hiding something. I have seen her charm every Lord in the North on our way here. She also promised everything that Wall wants to them. Like she is to be queen," Jon said.

"She is," Robb said.

"What are you saying, Joffrey is Robert's son," Jon said.

Robb looked around making sure no one was around. Once he was sure no one around. He looked back at Jon. He took a deep drink.

"I trust you; I trust you with my life so what I'm going tell you cannot go beyond us. Joanna is the only legitimate child of union Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. She planning to tell her father truth when she is back at King's Landing. So yes, she is making allies," Robb told him.

Hours later, Joanna laid nude on Aegon's chest. Her fingers tracing shapes on his chest. The fur-covered their feet. She leaned down kissing where his heart should be at. He looked down at her with a smile. She looked up at him, with a loving look.

"I think we should tell him," Joanna said.

"Tell who," Aegon said moving his arm from behind his head moving it to cradle her back.

"Robb, he vowed to follow me into the depth of Seven Hells. I think he deserves to know the truth of who you are. It would show a great deal of trust. We need to be able to trust him," Joanna reasoned.

Aegon sat up keeping Joanna on his lap. He sighed looking into deep pools that were Joanna's eyes. He knew the risk that Joanna wanted him to take. The more people that knew the more danger he would be in.

"Jo," Aegon started.

"Aeg" Joanna countered.

"If that is what you want, then you know their nothing I would not do for you," Aegon conceded.

* * *

In the back of his mind. He was preparing for the worst. She kissed him again. He turned the kiss. He pulled back kissing the top of her head as she cuddled into his chest.

Cersei came to Robert chambers later that night. He sat at his desk drinking with the setting sun behind him. He motioned for her to sit down. She did so he nodded for the king's guards to leave them. He pours her a goblet of wine.

"Tell me what do I owe you being here to," Robert asked.

"You are sending Myrcella to Dorne" Cersei stated.

"What of it," Robert asked offhandedly.

"She is a young girl and you are sending her off to some foreign land," Cersei stated.

"Joanna was long since with your father at Mrycella's age. Many women are made wife by Mrycella age. She's not marry Trysanne and will no do so until she is seventeen," Robert said.

Cersei took a deep drink of wine. Robert and Cersei just looking at each other. Cersei knew she could not change Robert's mind.

"Ah, so here we sit eighteen years later holding it all together. Don't you ever get tired of it," Robert asked,

"Everyday," Cersei answered truthfully.

"How long can hate hold a thing together?" Robert asked

"Eighteen years is quite a long time," Cersei said.

"yes, it is" Robert laughed.

"Yes, it is" Cersei replied raising her goblet.

They both take a drink of their wine. Cersei looked at over her goblet.

"What was she like?" Cersei asked.

"You've never asked about her not one why not," Robert asked.

"At first just saying her name even in private felt like I was breathing life back into her. I thought if I didn't talk about her. She'd just fade away for you. When I realized that was wasn't going to happen. I refuse to ask out of spite. I don't want to give you the satisfaction of thinking I cared enough to ask. And eventually, it became clear that my spite didn't mean anything to you. As far as I could tell you actually enjoyed it," Cersei answered.

"So why now," Robert asked taking a drink.

"What harm could Lyanna Stark ghost do to either of us that we haven't already done to each other a hundred times over," Cersei replied.

Robert put the goblet down. He sat up looking at Cersei in the eye. Cersei took a drink of her wine.

"You want to know the horrible truth, I can't even remember what she looks like. I only know she was the only thing I ever wanted and someone took her away from me and the seven kingdoms couldn't fill the hole she left behind," Robert replied tears nearly in his eyes.

"I felt something for you once you know" Cersei admitted.

"I know" Robert revealed.

"Even after we lost our first boy; for quite a while actually. Was it ever possible for us, was there ever a time ever a moment," Cersei questioned?

"No, does that make you feel better or worse," Robert answered truthfully.

"It doesn't make me feel anything," Cersei stated as was getting up.

"Ned tell me he needs help planning Joanna's wedding" Robert stated before she left the room.

Cersei turned back looking at Robert. Wedding what wedding questions were in her eyes. Robert took a deep drink of his wine.

"Joanna is to marry Ser Aeron Dayne upon her return to King's Landing. Ned is overseeing the festivities. I need you to help pick out her wedding gown," Robert told her.

Cersei's mind turned to Jaime and his quest to try to Joanna. She put up the mask leaving the room. Knowing that Jaime will kill her little doe for no reason.

* * *

Joanna stood by the Hearttree in Godswood. Aegon stood by her with a torch. He was nervous about what was about to happen. Greywind ran in with Starr and Ghost on his tail. They were followed by their masters along with Marliena who Joanna sent to get them.

"You wanted to see us, Princess," Robb asked.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this wood. I know in time it will come to light. But it has to be at the right time otherwise it could destroy us," Joanna said truthfully looking over to Aegon.

Aegon stepped forward placing his one arm around Joanna. He took a deep breath. He looked at each of the people in attendance. Joanna looked up at him. He returned that look. She took a deep breath.

"I am married, Maester Aemon married us at the Wall," Joanna stated meeting Jon's eyes.

"That explains the affection between them," Robb muttered over to Jon.

"But that is not the real reason I call you all here," Joanna started.

Joanna looked up at Aegon. She knew that was not her secret to tell. Her eyes were urging him to tell them. Aegon lean down kiss her forehead. He looked back at the group taking a shuttering breath. He handed Joanna the torch. She took it the flames illuminated her face. Aegon's free hand went to Blackfyre.

"My real name is not really Aeron Dayne. In fact, I'm not really a Dayne at all. My real name is…" Aegon started. He looked down at Joanna. She gave him a smile leaning into his chest. "… My real name is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Eila Martell. I was taken to Sunspear to be raised after the sack of King's Landing," Aegon confessed.

* * *

What do you think their reaction should be? Let me know what you think.


End file.
